


Shut Up!

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Balls Whipping, Begging, Dirty Talk, Figging, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Jealousy, Jon is being mean, Jon is not at the wall, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Really Rough Sex, Rimming, Robb is being thick, Robb is so whipped, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some Fluff, Spanking, Teasing, Theon doesn't betray Robb, Theon is being hooked, Threesome - M/M/M, asshole whipping, red wedding never happened, slow morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Theon fuck just to stop themselves from hearing Jeyne's moans (in Chapter 1).<br/>In Chapter 2 Theon remembers what happened and that it was totally Jon's fault.<br/>Chapter 3 is how Jon sees both what happened and right through Theon.<br/>In Chapter 4 Theon is horny and Jon is gentle.<br/>In Chapter 5 Robb speaks with Jon and Theon<br/>Chapter 6 is what Jon does to Theon for being a dick the other night<br/>Chapter 7 - Robb<br/>Chapter 8 - Jon likes to be kissed first if he's gonna be fucked<br/>Chapter 9 - Theon might be in love<br/>Chapter 10 - What would kraken do<br/>Chapter 11 - All the THINGS Jon could do make Theon cocky (and Jon fluffy)<br/>Chapter 12 - Theon will just have to trust Jon that all will be well. And Robb will just have to trust Jon he won't hurt him. Too much.<br/>Chapter 13 - Robb is sorry, Theon is jealous, Jon is amused. And he is most certainly mean and deviant bastard and not the one to fuck with, or else...<br/>Chapter 14 - Jon and Theon - smuttily ever after. Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt on asoiafkinkmeme:
> 
> Jon and Theon fuck just to stop themselves from hearing Jeyne's moans.

Theon drained another cup of wine and stared at the empty flagon. He then looked lazily around his room. The fire was still burning, there was a nice silver ray of moonlight coming through the window and there was no one in the yard below. Everyone in Winterfell had retreated to their chambers. The night however, like every night for the past several months, was everything but quiet.

''Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Robb, mmmmmm, yes!''

Theon closed his eyes with irritation.

''Oh, yes! Yes, just like that! Oh, oh, oooooooh! Robb, Robb, Robb!''

He now heard that all the time, even during the day when Jayne and Robb were not fucking. These sounds were now permanently residing in his head, living a life of their own. Like a mosquito that has been annoying you for the whole night and your mind tricks you into thinking you can still hear the awful buzzing even after you've killed it and know it's not there. He almost laughed at the comparison, but he couldn't laugh really, cause he was _too fucking annoyed._

_I'll just go grab some more wine. If I drink enough I might pass out and not hear her anymore._

''Oh, yessssss, oh, Robb, oh gods, yes!''

At first, despite the overwhelming jealousy he felt, Theon thought it was even cute, especially to see Robb acting all funny and embarrassed the day after. But as the time went, neither Robb nor Jeyne seemed to feel awkward about it anymore, and Theon definitely stopped thinking it was cute. In fact, it was becoming annoying as hell. If it would only stop for a few days at least... But no, they were at it every single night. And Theon was sick and tired of listening to her stupid moans. And of imagining Robb fucking, knowing now for sure that it was highly unlikely that he himself could ever take Jeyne's place.

He opened the door and stepped outside his room. He was already a bit drunk so he nearly fell down the stairs on his way to the kitchen, and he would have broken his neck if someone's hands did not catch him.

''Don't kill yourself, Greyjoy. It'd be stupid to die like this, having survived the war.''

It was Jon Snow. 

Theon frowned. ''What are you doing here, Snow? Prowling around the castle in the middle of the night?''

''I came for some more wine. I can't sleep.'' Jon blushed. Snow was probably the only person in the whole Winterfell that was still feeling embarrassed about the sounds coming from Robb's chambers.

_Look at him and you'd think he's had anything to do with it. Such a blushing maid._

''Well, it's no wonder,'' Theon said. '' I don't know how anyone can sleep through _that._ ''

Theon was angry and jealous when Robb invited Jon to join them in the war, releasing him from his vows. He had never liked Jon and was really glad to be rid of him when the bastard joined the Night's Watch and they no longer had to fight for Robb's attention. Then Robb decided his brother's place was by his side, and there he was--skulking around again, pouting his lips, always following Robb like a lost puppy. But ever since Robb married that stupid little Jeyne girl, Jon and Theon were forced to spend more time together, without Robb, both pining for him. And while they still exchanged nasty words quite often, that was now more of an almost friendly banter than actual insults.

''So,'' Theon started, ''what have you got? Arbor gold?''

''Uhm, no, I prefer red. You?''

''I'll drink anything.'' Theon still couldn't believe himself when he asked, ''My room or yours?''

But Jon didn't seem surprised. He thought for a second. ''Yours. My room is directly below Robb's so we'll probably hear them less if we're in yours.''

Theon laughed and leaned against Jon for some support. He was quite tipsy and needed some help getting up the stairs in the dark.

As they closed the doors behind them they were silent for few moments. Jeyne, however, was not. ''Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! YESSSS!!! Oh, Robb, oh Robb, oh yes Robb, ooooooh!''

Jon blushed again.

''Oh just shut up already!'' Theon whined. ''For fuck's sake, Robb, give her your cock to suck on so she'll be fucking quiet.''

Jon blushed some more.

But suddenly, as if Theon's words were heard, Jeyne's moaning did stop. He and Jon looked at each other and laughed.

''I guess Robb must've had the same idea.'' Jon grinned.

''Thank fucking gods for that.'' Theon threw himself on the bed and leaned against the headboard. ''Come, Snow, no point in your sitting all the way at the desk. With only one flagon here, one of us will be getting up all the time to fill his cup. It's better if we sit together.''

Jon sat on the bed, next to Theon, and filled their cups with wine. But as soon as they took the first sip, a loud groan filled the night. ''AAAAhhhhhh, yes, Jeyne, yes, like that, ooohhhh, yes, fuck, oh gods, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes!''

This time it was Jon who rolled his eyes. ''I will go back to the Wall, I swear I will.''

''Pfff!'' Theon scoffed. ''You'll probably hear them there as well.''

Then it was Jeyne again, ''Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Robb, oh, Robb, oh, yes! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Rooooooobb!''

Theon took another sip and looked at Jon. They were sitting really close to each other, and he wondered how come he never noticed before how pretty Jon looked, with his pouty mouth and his long eyelashes and grey eyes. 

_Now, that mouth, sucking cock. That would be something. Gods, I'm drunk! I couldn't have just thought that._

But he did. And once there, the thought just wouldn't leave him alone. Jon was saying something, he didn't really listen. He was just looking at his lips, how they were round and soft and full, and how they moved when Jon talked. He kept imagining Jon's lips on his cock, and it seemed that Theon's cock also liked that idea, because it started rising and was now uncomfortably hard in his breeches. Theon thought, _why the hell not?_ But he still felt a bit stupid when he interrupted whatever it was Jon was saying and said, ''It seems your brother is pretty good. Does it run in the family? I bet you're also a fantastic fuck.''

''Aaaaah, oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh! Robb, oh yes, please, yes, yes, oh!''

Jon turned to Theon, and if he was shocked or disgusted by his words, he never showed it. He said, ''I can't listen to her anymore.'' And he _licked his fucking lips._

Theon was all over him in a second. He grabbed a handful of Jon's hair, pulling him hard onto his kiss. And the bloody bastard opened his mouth and took Theon's tongue eagerly. It was good, Jon's stubble felt nice and rough rubbing the skin around his mouth, their teeth clanked together few times, but they were so hungry for it, their tongues lashing, teeth biting each other's lips playfully, and besides, from somewhere upstairs Jeyne seemed to approve. ''Oh, yes! Yes! Just like that! Oh, gods, yes, oh, oh, yes, yes!''

He straddled Jon's hips and helped him get his shirt off. Jon grasped Theon's ass with both hands and started squeezing with such angry force Theon knew he will be bruised tomorrow. But it felt really good and the only thing now more annoying than stupid Jeyne moaning Robb's name somewhere above them was the thought that Snow might stop this. Theon leaned closer so that his cock rubbed against Jon's stomach and felt that he was also hard. Jon pushed him backwards and got on top of him. He bit Theon's neck roughly, then set up to kneel between his legs. 

_Don't stop, you bastard, don't you fucking stop,_ his mind panicked, but Jon's ripping Theon's shirt off of him assured him he had no such intention. Theon quickly unlaced his breeches and his cock popped out. Jon was down on him before he could even blink. He sucked and licked with such urgency, Theon was filled with so much bliss he didn't even hear Jeyne anymore.

He was pushing his hips slightly upwards, trying to fit more of himself into Jon's mouth, all the way to his throat. His hands were holding Jon's head and pushing him even deeper onto his cock. Then Jon pulled back and undid his own breeches, threw them to the floor along with his boots, the look in his eyes wild and wanton. He spat directly on Theon's cock and Theon moaned with frantic need. He saw Jon sit up and thought he would die when he felt him glide slowly onto him. Jon's ass was so tight and warm around him, Theon couldn't remember the last time something felt so good. Then Jon started moving, and it was now Theon's turn to moan. ''Oh, fuck, yes, Snow, yeesss!''

He couldn't decide if his hands felt better on bastard's ass, or on his chest, or in his sucking mouth. Jon was now riding his cock in earnest and Theon was thrusting upwards quick and hard. He saw Jon starting to stroke himself and bite his lips with pleasure. Theon pushed himself harder up and felt how close he was, until he heard again, ''Oh, yes, Robb, yes, Robb, fuck, yes, Robb, Robb, Robb.''

_What the fuck?!_

''Oh, Robb, yes, oh, Robb.''

_That was not Jeyne!_

''Fuck yes, oh, Robb, fuck.''

_It was fucking Snow!_

Theon lost it. He flipped Jon over onto his back violently and slapped him hard across that pouty mouth of his, but Jon only moaned. ''Yes, hit me, harder, yes, Robb, that's good.''

Jon's eyes were closed, his legs spread wide around Theon, and _he was imagining Robb fucking him._ Theon's anger flared up and he started fucking Jon harder and wilder with brutal punishing thrusts, his hips slamming violently against Snow's body to the point that it even hurt him, but Snow was delirious. _Bloody bastard!_

''Yes, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb.'' He just wouldn't stop saying it, he was repeating it louder and faster, palming himself all the while, and again it was, ''Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb.'' Then Theon felt a hot spray hit his chest and Jon shake beneath him, the muscle of his asshole pulsing and twitching around his cock, and for the second time that night Theon thought _why the hell not,_ and he, too, let go and screamed, ''Aaaaaaghhhhh! Rooooooooobbbb! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Robb! Rrrrrooooooooobbbbb!!!''

None of them spoke for a while afterwards. They just stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly. The noises from upstairs also seemed to have stopped. It was really quiet. Theon didn't know what to say. Neither did Jon, it appeared.

After a while Jon stood up and got dressed, none of them saying a word. Theon stayed on the bed. He listened Jon's footsteps walk away and heard the door slowly open.

''Snow?'' he sighed.

''Shut up, Greyjoy.'' Jon shut the door behind him.

Theon jumped from the bed and raced towards the door. Jon was still in the hall when he opened it, walking towards his own chamber. He looked at Theon only slightly surprised.

''So, ahem, I'll see you tomorrow then, right?''

''Shut up, Greyjoy. Go back to bed.'' But Jon was smiling and Theon knew he'd be back.


	2. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon wakes up and remembers what happened the previous night, and that it was totally Jon's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was for the asoiaf kinkmeme prompt, but after it was done, Theon just wouldn't leave my mind. So, here's more. I hope people like it. Feel free to comment, of course.

Theon woke up feeling slightly dizzy. He drank a lot last night. A _real_ lot.

 _And,_ he had fucked Jon Snow.

 _Gods, what was I thinking?!_

It was all stupid bastard's fault anyway. He could see just how drunk Theon was when he ran into him on the stairs, and though they have spent many evenings drinking together, it was never in one of their chambers. That was too personal, and, yes it was Theon who suggested it, but he really only thought of sharing a few cups of wine. Snow, however, shouldn't have been so eager to accept it. Unless he knew exactly how the rest of the evening would go.

 _Bloody bastard!_ He had wanted that all along. He _used_ Theon. It was clear now. Theon felt dirty. And a bit sick. Sure, it was him who fucked Jon, but that was not important. What was important was that Theon had never ever _ever_ before fucked another man. He did like Robb, and had wanted to bed him ever since he first discovered the pleasures of the flesh, but that was different. It was Robb, who seemed totally oblivious to Theon's desires, only Robb that he wanted, not just any random man. Theon was not into that, oh no. He honestly only wanted Robb. And this was bloody Snow. Who _used_ him.

 _Dirty bastard!_ He had abused Theon's moment of weakness, he must have known how Theon felt towards Robb. That was why he was moaning his name all the time. To mock him for it. Alright, Theon did that too, but it was only in the end, and only because the bastard started it. He wasn't the one with his eyes closed imagining Robb fucking him. No. Theon's eyes were open, wide open. He never imagined Robb in Jon's place. He actually liked seeing the bastard being fucked.

It was a pretty sight, after all. Jon's body was lean and muscled, his chest was wide and smooth, his arms were strong and the muscles of his abdomen were as hard as stone. And his face was also quite pretty actually, with that pouty cock-sucking mouth. Yes, that part was also good. He did suck Theon's cock quite well.

 _Bloody fucking expert! He must have sucked a lot of cocks at the Wall._ And the way he stroked himself, with his pretty grey eyes closed, thinking of Robb, saying Robb's name. Theon slapped him for that. Oh, yes! Right across that pretty pout. But the dirty bastard liked it.

 _Snow was fucking sick!_ But also pretty. He should have slapped him harder. _I bet he would have really liked that too,_ Theon thought. _Yes, I should have slapped him much harder. And more than just once._ Yes, Theon knew now exactly what he should have done, just _how_ he should have fucked Snow, to teach him a lesson. And next time he was going to make sure to do it right.

 _Next time? Did I really just think that?_ Theon felt almost disgusted with himself. But he also felt his cock being painfully hard beneath his furs. It looked like a little tent, and that was not easy for just your ordinary erection to do, because those furs were fucking heavy. He was _really_ hard.

 _Bloody bastard!_ Theon thought as he reached for his cock and started stroking it. Yes, next time he will show him his place. Next time the bastard tries anything, that is. Yes, next time he is going to fuck him so hard that Snow won't be able to walk for days afterwards. He will fucking destroy him. _Pretty little cock-sucker_. But then it might be better if they used Snow's chambers because they won't be able to explain why is Jon all of the sudden unable to leave Theon's bed for few days without everyone guessing what they were doing. So it's better if they fuck at Jon's room.

That way, also, Theon wouldn't have to clean up afterwards. Well, he might help Jon clean up, if he's gonna be bed-bound, it's only fair. Unlike Snow, who just fucking disappeared last night, not caring at all about what they left behind, Theon was honourable and fair. He should also teach him that lesson, yes, punish him for that, slap him around some more. And fuck him dry.

 _I bet he would really love that._ He would squeeze and flex his asshole around Theon's cock, like a little whore that he is. _Aaaah, that asshole felt so amazing last night._ And the way he moved. He must have had a lot of practice at the Wall. There were only men at the Wall, surely they got lonely. And Snow was so pretty, they all must have wanted to bend him over the very moment he showed up at Castle fucking Black.

Theon could understand that, he really could. Well, who wouldn't want that? With Snow's pretty dark hair, that always looks a bit dishevelled. Like he had just woken up. No, not woken up, but like he had just been fucked. Yes, the bastard sure did like to be fucked and Theon liked how Jon's hair was whipping around his pretty pouty face last night while his ass was filled with Theon's cock.

And also, his grey eyes with dark lashes, like a girl's. And the looks he was throwing Theon's way last night. Well, before he closed his eyes and started imagining Robb. Theon's strokes were angry now, he was pulling at his skin fast and hard. _Insolent little bastard! Who does he think he is?!_ He will have to punish him for that too. That was really rude. And when you're rude you get punished. Yes, very very rude. Also, the way Jon was palming himself while Theon was fucking him, that was also rude. And so mind-blowingly arousing.

Yes, he must have known exactly what he was doing, and what it would do to Theon. And he was biting on his lips all the while. Just to drive Theon crazy. Maybe Theon should make him suck his cock until he chokes on it next time. _Aaaah, he sucked me so good last night, fucking bastard!_ But, it would also be a shame not to fuck him until he tears.

 _What would I want more?_ Theon thought as he was fucking his palm, franticly now. He really couldn't decide. He wished he had two cocks so he could stuff Jon's ass with one and his mouth with the other at the same time. _Yes, I bet he would love taking two cocks at once. He must have done it a thousands of times at the Wall._ But then Theon thought how he might also want to shove both cocks at Snow's ass simultaneously. _Could that be done? Nevermind, I'd do it._ Yes! _That should fill him nicely!_ Or maybe to force both of his cocks down Jon's throat? He didn't know. He wished for four cocks, no--a _thousand_ fucking cocks and he would fuck Jon Snow with each and every one of them until he screams. But not Robb's name. Theon's.

''Aaaaaah! Fucking! Bloody! Bastaaaaard! '' Theon came so hard that the world turned to complete darkness in front of his eyes, with just one thin line. White as snow.


	3. Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jon sees both what happened and right through Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really too happy with this one, but I guess I'll never be as good as some other people anyway, so I have decided to relax and take a therapeutical approach - get it out of my head and move on. And there will be more chapters coming. Comments are always welcome, they make my day, so be nice and leave them :)

Jon Snow tried not to squirm too much in his chair over breakfast. He was feeling sore from the way Theon fucked him last night. The memory of it, as well as the throbbing sensation in his ass, made him bite on his lips in an attempt not to smile, or cringe - he couldn't really say. He felt relieved to see Theon was probably breaking his fast in his room as he wasn't sure how to behave now after what had happened.

Jon was not a virgin, so this was not too awkward for him, but the fact that it was with Theon who, while he may be a nice guy too, was more often just a dick made Jon feel like it might have been a mistake. It felt good though. It has been a while since Jon has had sex. It must have been months now. The last time was when he was still at the Wall, with Satin, pretty boy who used to be a whore. He showed Jon how to embrace his yearnings and how not to feel bad because of his desires. Jon missed him. When Robb requested his help in the war, he asked Satin to come along, but the boy refused, with a heavy heart, but he still refused. The Wall was the only place where his past did not matter, he said, and so he decided to stay. Their farewell was touching.

But he was with Robb again and for the first time in his life, as his experiences at the Wall have made him wiser now, he realized the true nature of his affection for his half-brother. He _wanted_ Robb. His constant need to be in Robb's company was obvious, as was his jealousy whenever Robb shared a joke with Theon or touched him, and especially after Jon realized from Theon's behaviour and longing glances that Greyjoy was as mad about the young king in the north as Jon himself was.

Theon was handsome, tall and confident, and always smiling. Jon hated his guts for as long as he could remember. But then, after he understood how desperate Theon was for Robb's attention, he started to melt, and even feel, well, almost compassion and, in a strange way, some solidarity. They both wanted Robb who only had eyes for his young bride and fucked her every night so good she couldn't shut up.

That was really annoying, it made him dislike Jeyne so much, and seemingly without any obvious reason. And while Jon was always sullen and quiet, he was still concerned that his distaste for her will soon begin to show. So it felt really good to sit at the breakfast now, with Robb and Jeyne giggling affectionately, and to have something else to occupy his mind. Even if it was Theon Greyjoy.

Besides, not that it was all that bad, what had happened between them. On the contrary. It was a very good fuck. At first Jon thought of Robb, it was pathetic he knew, but he couldn't help himself. However, after Theon slapped him, he felt such a thrill he decided to continue saying Robb's name just to piss Theon off hoping he would fuck him even harder and angrier. It worked like a charm and Theon's fury felt amazing. So the soreness he felt now was a good kind of soreness, a battle wound reminding him that he won. And he knew he had won the moment Theon raced after him to make sure he'd be back. For Jon will most certainly be back, and this time it will be Theon's turn to be so sweetly sore and squirm over breakfast. He will be doing him a favour, really.

Theon was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day though. Jon busied himself around the castle and was mildly disappointed but also a bit relieved to see Theon hadn't showed up at all, not even for supper.

''What's with Theon?'' Robb asked him and Jon shrugged and said nothing.

''He must have had a lot to drink last night? ''

Jon thought the look Robb gave him was maybe a little strange, but he dismissed that thought quickly. Robb could not have known. _Could he?_

''You know Theon, always drinking and wenching,'' Jon replied carefully.

''Hmm, yes. Well, there's something I'd like to discuss with both you and him. Maybe tomorrow then, when he's... um, better.'' And there it was again, the strange little look in Robb's eyes that brought flush to Jon's cheeks. But they said nothing and went their separate ways, Robb to his bedchamber to make Jeyne scream and moan some more, and Jon to his own bed to most probably wank thinking of Theon Greyjoy's cock in his ass.

The next day Theon did show up for breakfast acting like his usual confident self, but also doing his best to avoid even looking at Jon. After breakfast he rode off somewhere and only returned quite late, when everyone had already retreated for the night. Whatever it was that Robb wanted to discuss would have to wait for some other day. Something else, however, would not.

Theon almost jumped when Jon's hand seized him by the neck and drew him into the shadows of the Winterfell's great stairwell. He struggled some but made no sound as Jon pressed his body against him, pushing Theon against the wall and poking him with his erection. Jon could smell the cheap wine and equally cheap perfume of some Wintertown whore still lingering all over the ironborn lad as he dragged him up the stairs. It could have been that Theon was maybe drunk and could not really put up a fight, but he surrendered too easily, the resistance he was offering was too meek and Jon knew it was all a show.

Once they were safely inside Theon's chamber , the heavy door bolted behind them, Theon found it in himself to speak: ''Let me go, you sick bastard.''

''Shut up, Greyjoy,'' Jon said and was not at all surprised when Theon's lips opened for his tongue.

He kissed him hard, pushing his tongue down Theon's throat, biting on the lower lip until Theon cried out in discomfort. But Greyjoy's hands were no longer trying to push him away, they were fondling him, groping at his chest, his back, and his ass. Jon rubbed himself against Theon's crotch and couldn't help feeling smug when he heard him moan and felt the hardness of Theon's cock grind at his own erection.

''I don't want to do this,'' protested Theon, but his hands were still squeezing Jon's ass and pulling him further onto himself, desperate for more friction.

''Don't lie, Greyjoy,'' Jon said and started pushing him down.

Theon swallowed and looked at Jon with what could almost be panic, his mouth open in a silent question, but his knees bended and he dropped down to the floor. Jon rubbed his crotch against Theon's face, the soft leather material of his breeches the only thing between Jon's impossibly hard cock and Theon's already parted lips. Then Theon twisted his head. ''I can't. This is wrong.''

But Jon yanked him up by the hair roughly, and soft, warm breath caressed Theon's lips as he whispered: ''I said don't lie, Greyjoy.''

When Jon let go of his hair, Theon went down on his knees on his own. He seemed to offer no more mock resistance and only blinked when Jon's hard cock popped out of his breeches. Jon heard him take a deep breath and felt his fingers roll around the base of his shaft. Theon opened his mouth and approached the tip of Jon's cock reluctantly, but then again turned his head away and looked at Jon. ''I, um... I don't know what to do.''

Jon was beginning to lose his patience. ''Don't fucking lie, Greyjoy. If you don't know what to do just open your fucking mouth really fucking wide and I will do the rest.''

Theon did just that. He must have thought he was being less of a slut if he only kept his mouth open without actually doing anything. He even gave Jon quite contemptuous smirk and Jon could have smacked his head off his shoulders just for the stupid look alone. But instead, Jon composed himself and pushed fingers of his both hands inside Theon's mouth to spread his jaws open even wider. Greyjoy chuckled and mumbled over Jon's knuckles: ''Your cock is not really that thick, you know.''

Jon leaned forward, his fingers still keeping Theon's jaws open, and just when he closed his eyes probably expecting a kiss, Jon spat inside his mouth. The ironborn gasped with shock and his body jerked in anger but it was too late for him to move away as Jon had already rammed his full length down his throat making him gag, his head and neck held firmly in place as Jon started thrusting.

''That's right Greyjoy, just keep your mouth wide open as I fuck it. And don't even think about biting or doing anything stupid cause I will fucking break your neck if you do.''

He was pumping hard and fast, pulling out just a little bit, but desperately trying to fit even more of himself down Greyjoy's throat, to make a point really. He was pulling Theon's head onto himself and was only satisfied when Theon's nose would touch the skin of his lower abdomen. Greyjoy was whimpering and trying to move back, shifting his head to the side, but Jon pinched his nose and held him like that with his cock deep inside his mouth until tears came to Theon's eyes. Then he let go of his nose and pulled his cock out. Theon gasped for air but only had a second or so to enjoy his cock-free mouth before Jon again pushed his length inside. Theon whined as Jon started to fuck his mouth again. Tears were now streaming down his face and he was trying to say something, so Jon pulled out and raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

''Please, Jon, stop, I'll, um, I'll suck you good.''

''Yeah, next time I'm sure you will. I'll fucking make sure of that now.''

He rammed his cock down Theon's throat again and continued his relentless thrusting. Theon seemed to have yielded and was now contently accepting his fate, down on his knees, with his hands on Jon's hips and his lips around Jon's cock, his wide open mouth being fucked even faster and harder as he choked and gagged, but he stayed still like a good little cocksucker. Jon had to give him some credit really, Theon submitted to this knowing it was punishment for his earlier smugness and he took it like a good boy, hoping he would be forgiven no doubt. Jon still fucked his mouth roughly but his thumbs wiped the tears from Theon's face almost gently and the way their gazes locked was even affectionate. Jon sped up his thrusting and was getting very close to his release, his rhythm now erratic and sloppy. And Theon waited, his mouth open wide and full of Jon's cock. Jon closed his eyes and his body twitched, pulling Theon's head deeper onto him as his seed gushed out forcefully, making Theon snort and choke as he had no choice but to swallow.

Jon pulled out and was panting hard. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed and his blood pumping in his ears. Theon was still on his knees, but when Jon finally opened his eyes he saw an expectant look on the his face and chuckled: ''What?''

Theon's cock was out, and it was hard. Theon smiled sheepishly. ''It's my turn now, right?''

But Jon was unbolting the door as he turned to leave. ''You didn't earn it. Maybe tomorrow.''

From the corner of his eye he could see Theon go livid, but instead of shouting with anger he whined like a child: ''Why do you _do this_ to me?''

Jon continued walking towards his chamber. And Theon wailed with frustration again: ''Jon, tell me...''

Jon stopped and turned to look at the sweet whining mess calling for him across the hallway. He couldn't help but smile when he said: ''Because you want me to?''

Once inside his chamber he could hear Theon swear in the hallway: ''Fucking bastard!'' and slam his door. Jon grinned. He had him now.

 


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is horny and Jon can be gentle too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon seems to write himself. Thanks everyone for reading!

As much as Theon was angry with Jon for being a vicious fucking bastard he was even angrier with himself for being a lustful and needy slut. Jerking off once after Jon had left was okay. He was so hard and so turned on that his cock felt even more painful than his bruised jaw. It was natural that he should need a release. The fact that he jerked off the second time right afterwards, well, that was surprising, but still somewhat tolerable. However, as he tossed and turned in his bed, chasing a sleep that would not come, his mind, completely against his will, replayed the brutal mouth fucking Jon submitted him to and his cock, also completely against his will, soared up again. Theon tried to ignore it, but it was impossible, so he jerked off again, thinking of all the things the bastard had done to him and of all the things Theon hoped Jon would do to him still. He felt ashamed for his reactions. How could it be that he enjoyed it so much? To be so _dominated_ by the fucking bastard was bad enough but then the humiliation of being left so high and dry was what _really_ rubbed it in. And tomorrow morning, when he woke up to yet another erection Theon thought he could weep with exasperation. He hated himself so much as he jerked off once more thinking of stupid fucking vicious mean cock-sucking bloody bastard.

Theon forced himself to go down to the great hall for breakfast as he knew Jon would be there and that he would need all the self control in the world not to kill him on the spot. But upon seeing the cocky bastard chew his food with those pouty mouth and bid him good morrow as if nothing had happened Theon was shocked to feel his stomach tie in a burning knot and his heart beat fast and wild in his chest. He hoped, he fucking _prayed_ to all the fucking gods that existed that he wasn't blushing as he slumped into his chair next to Jon.

Across the table Robb was too occupied fondling Jayne he hardly even noticed Theon, he merely nodded and his attention was back on his wife. Other members of the Stark family were also paying him no particular mind and Theon was happy to be left alone. Well, almost alone - Jon was sitting right next to him.

''And how are you feeling this morning, Greyjoy?'' Jon enquired with unmistakable amusement in his tone.

''Fuck you, Snow,'' Theon spat out.

Jon grinned and leaned to whisper in his ear: ''And you will. Later.'' And then went back to his food ignoring Theon completely throughout the rest of the meal.

Afterwards, Snow got lost, Theon had no idea where. Not that he really should _care,_ but that promise made over breakfast was all Theon could think about. Actually, now that the war was over he had way too much time on his hands, and it was so difficult to find something to pass the time. Nightfall seemed so far away.

But it turned out that he needn't really wait that long. In the early afternoon, just as Theon was trying to find something to occupy himself with, Snow showed up suddenly.

''Do you want to go riding? With me?'' Jon's voice was quiet, but his grey eyes seemed to burn with nervousness, and Theon felt happy to see he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. He nodded and followed him to the stables. He was surprised to see the horses ready. _Cheeky bastard! He knew I would come._

They rode out of the castle grounds in silence. Theon always knew how to use talking to hide his true feelings or to make people think he was being confident and comfortable when he was in fact not. But this time, he felt completely unarmed, _naked_ even and he knew no words could shield him from Jon. Those pretty grey eyes saw right through him. So Theon Greyjoy was quiet for as long as they were riding. He said nothing when Jon drew them to a halt and tied their horses to a tree. Nor when he took Theon by his arm and led him further away into the forest.

Theon stayed silent as Jon threw his cloak to the ground, and then helped him first out of his jerkin, then his doublet and then his shirt, causing Theon to shiver slightly in the fresh air, his torso naked and covered in goose bumps. Jon caressed his face, tracing the line of his jaw and then ran his hand down Theon's chest, bringing it further down to his breeches. Theon closed his eyes. The laces were slowly undone and fingers were now touching his cock, helping it out. He moaned quietly at the touch. Jon kissed him and pulled him down beneath him.

It was so different this time. The soft light coming in rays through the treetops above, the dense silence of the forest that pressed them - it had all made it somehow more difficult to move in a usual pace so their caresses and touches were more subdued. Or maybe it was Theon's unconditional surrender, that offered no resistance to whatever Jon had in mind to do, what actually made Jon hold back and be surprisingly gentle. And he didn't really do all that much. At least not as much as Theon hoped he would. It was all tender kisses and soft touches, nothing wild or pain-inflicting like before. Jon seemed even shy at times, like when he nuzzled his way down Theon's chest and stomach and gave Theon the most demure smile before taking him in his mouth. But there was nothing shy or modest in the way his lips and tongue felt on Theon's cock.

Jon's sucking was slow but skilful. Theon was melting, no longer cold or uncomfortable. And though his urgent need made him wish Jon would speed up, he never moved because it felt amazing to just lie back and relax - to submit himself completely to this deliberate and blissful torture until he was so dizzy that even the darkness behind his closed eyes was spinning. And when Jon's fingers found Theon's erect nipples and rubbed them gently, the world seemed to have come to a halt and despite the overwhelming weakness in his body Theon managed to move his hands just enough to pull Jon's head deeper onto his cock as he came without a sound.

Jon stayed on his cock, licking him clean and kissing him some more. Then he leaned his head on Theon's thigh as his fingers stroked the coarse hair of Theon's crotch. He could feel Jon was moving a bit and could hear his heavy breathing, and though he felt too weak to lift his head and actually see it, Theon pretty much guessed that Snow was jerking off. This was confirmed after a short while when Jon climbed on top of Theon, straddling his chest, his pouty lips slightly open, eyes squinting with concentration while he was palming himself inches away from Theon's face. Theon opened his mouth to take him, but Jon just gave him his fingers instead, so he sucked them eagerly, as best as he could, lost in those dark grey eyes that seemed to fuck him more intensely than any cock ever could. When Jon removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock on Theon's bottom lip, he opened his mouth wider, expecting. The hot spurt tickled the inside of his mouth when it hit him, but he waited patiently for the last drop of Jon's seed to fall before closing his mouth and swallowing . And then Jon fell down to kiss him and Theon closed his eyes wondering how it was possible for a world to feel this perfect.

The sun was starting to set and Jon finally said: ''We should go. Robb wanted to talk to us about something.''

''What?''

''I don't know.''

Theon understood it couldn't have been anything important as Robb wouldn't have let them go without telling them first if it was so he carelessly replied: ''I doubt we'll talk tonight. Even if we get back in time for supper, he'll probably be in too much rush to go fuck Jeyne to actually stay with us after dinner and have a drink or two. He never does that anymore.'' Funny how that didn't really bother Theon now as much as it did just few nights ago. He wondered if Snow felt the same.

''We should go.'' Jon jumped up and Theon followed.

They rode fast and managed to return before the evening meal was finished. Robb gave them a curious look as they sat in their places but said nothing, and in a short moment before Bran started telling them about something he read that day Jon whispered: ''Don't bolt your door tonight.'' Theon's heart skipped a beat.

But after supper Theon went to his chamber and with a wicked grin on his face closed the door behind him and pulled the heavy bolt down. He needed all his willpower to do that as he wanted nothing more than for Jon to come to him and fuck him senseless, but he'd be damned to miss this opportunity for a revenge, as small as it might have been. _Two can play this game, Snow,_ he thought as he removed his clothes and went to bed. Besides, despite how fantastic Jon felt when he was caring and gentle, Theon actually missed the mean bastard who treated him like a dirty slut that he was. And when he blew the candle on his nightstand out and his hand found his cock beneath the furs, there was the biggest smile on his face as he started jerking off thinking of all the rough and wicked things mean Jon will do to him for pissing him off like this tonight. And he could hardly wait.

 


	5. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb really must speak to Jon and Theon, and so he finally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what's happening with Robb. It came out longer than the previous chapters, but I didn't want to split it in two because I was so anxious to get back to the boys-only fun and games and this had to be done before that could happen, so here it is - probably the last part that makes any sense before just mindless smut takes over in the future chapters :)  
> Thanks everyone for reading!

''Did you talk to them?''

Robb could tell that, despite trying to sound casual about it, Jeyne was still very much bothered. He sighed and waved his head, an unspoken _no._

''It's been, what,... three days now.'' She pressed on.

 _So, this is how it will be, she won't let it go._ Robb felt irritation starting to burn inside him, but he knew he had no right to be angry. Right after that embarrassing night he had promised he would talk to Jon and Theon and he still hadn't managed to catch both of them at the same place at the same time. And yet they seemed to spend quite a lot of time together, but out of Robb's sight apparently.

Jeyne sat to brush her long hair and he approached, his hands reaching for her. She wiggled his touches off her shoulders annoyed. Her reflection in the mirror looked stern, and even insulted. ''I said already, I will not lie with you as a wife until you have talked to them and cleared this thing once and for all.''

''I can still touch you, can I not?'' He tried not to sound desperate, but most probably failed.

''One thing can lead to another... so, I am afraid I will have to refuse that too.''

Jeyne stood up and went to her side of the bed where she quickly disappeared beneath the furs muttering a rather cold _good night_. Robb felt like he had been slapped. And this was not the first time in the past three days, for, yes, she was right, it has been three days now that Jeyne, his _wife_ , rejected his husbandly advances. At all times during the day she pretended everything was normal, she kissed him sweetly, welcomed his fondling, she laughed and even returned his caresses, but once back inside their bedchamber she was as cold as ice. And he knew why. He _had to_ speak to Jon and Theon. And soon, or he will go mad.

Robb loved his beautiful wife, he loved her so much he didn't mind at all when she demanded Grey Wind to be kept outside with the dogs, or when she insisted on him spending entire evening _every evening_ with her and not drinking in the company of his brother and friend at least once in a while. But to be fair, Robb also loved being with her, he loved touching her, fucking her, licking her, teasing her, making her moan and scream and beg for his cock. He loved fucking her all over their huge bed where their sheets would get all crumpled and stained after just one night so they had to be changed every single day. Or standing against the wall while she squeezed him between her thighs and held onto him frantically as he slammed her lithe body against the cold stone with his furious thrusts . Or bent over his desk, as he would spread her butt cheeks while she was still quite dry and bury himself inside her cunt so forcefully that his cock ached.

It pained him to think of all those things he was now being denied. And she was so close to him, he could hear her breathing, he could _smell_ her. It drove him crazy. Last night, in a moment of despair, he even thought of claiming what was his by force. But he knew better than that. He understood it would only make it worse, his sweet feisty minx of a wife would be lost to him forever if he were to take that road. And even if she might forgive him over time, he himself never could. He was not a rapist and would never force her. But he needed her so desperately. And his raging erections were getting harder to ignore. He _had to_ speak to Jon and Theon soon. And he also had to wank.

He thought Jeyne might be asleep already, but he wasn't sure, so he tried to be really quiet. He shifted ever so slightly beneath the furs, looking for the most comfortable position that would provide him with the easiest access to his cock but at the same time make least noise. In the end he settled for lying on his side, turned away from Jeyne, and started stroking.

Robb thought how as soon as this situation with Jon and Theon is cleared he will then spend not only whole night, but also the whole following day inside his room with Jeyne. He will fuck her so hard and good her screams of pleasure will be heard all the way to the Crag even. Robb was beginning to speed up his rhythm, his palm sliding up and down his length faster, in firmer strokes. Oh, how he will fuck her! To make up for all the lost time when he didn't get to fuck her during those three days. First he will fuck her real fast and hard, to get this frustration out of his system, and she will squeal with sweet pain but he won't make her come. And then after he spends he will fuck her again, but slowly this time, he will go so slow that she will _beg_ him to speed up. But he will still go slow, just to tease her. And when she is on the verge of fucking _tears_ he will pull out and finish her with her tongue. And then he will order her on all fours and fuck her sweet virgin ass, well, if she lets him, that is, but he hoped she finally might. His cock will be soaked in delicious juices from her cunt and they won't need any oil. Robb will...

''Robb!''

_Oh, shit._

''You are being horrible! I thought you agreed you would not... that _we_ would not... and now you're.... you're behaving like an animal. Can you not control yourself even after what you promised?''

''I haven't even touched you. Besides, I thought you liked me behaving like an animal.'' Why did he sound like a scolded child, almost wailing and so sorry? He was a man grown, a _king_ in the fucking north, and not only that he was not allowed to fuck his wife for three days now but he wasn't even allowed to jerk himself off?! This was _so_ wrong.

''Robb, you _promised_. It is hard for me too, but I have self control.'' Jeyne didn't seem angry, she seemed _disappointed_. And that felt worse. Robb hated himself for jerking off. He hated himself for being such a fucking weakling. He should have spoken to Jon and Theon three days ago, and then he wouldn't be reduced to... _this._

''I am sorry, my love. I will speak to them first thing after breakfast, I promise.''

Jeyne smiled and squeezed his hand. Robb sank down onto his pillow, fighting back the tears. ''I just, I miss you. I want you so much.''

''I know you do, my love,'' she whispered. ''And I do too. And that is why you _must_ have this unpleasant conversation with them as soon as possible.''

They remained lying in the dark, each on their own side, not touching, and only after Jeyne's slow and steady breathing assured him she was fast asleep did Robb allow his tears to come.

Tomorrow morning, over breakfast, he was eyeing Jon and Theon all the time. Theon was, of course, smiling, so overly self-satisfied, as always. And Jon was, of course, glum and quiet, as always. Robb felt a pang of guilt that he didn't get to spend as much time with them as he had before. He missed their company, but only seemed to actually notice how much when he would see them like this, together, being themselves - so different from each other, and yet both so perfect that he couldn't really say who he loved more or whose company he enjoyed better. He decided then that as soon as he had spent few nights fucking Jeyne again, he would spend the whole night with his favourite two boys, drinking and laughing, like before.

But he had to speak to them first. ''Jon? Theon? Please come to my solar after breakfast, I have to discuss something with you.''

He felt Jeyne's hand rub his thigh affectionately, a pat for a good boy, and he saw her smiling at him approvingly. Theon was also smiling as he stood up to leave. ''I am done already, so I will go wait for you two there. '' Before he turned away from the table Theon brought his hands down on Jon's shoulders quite hard and shook him a bit in a playful manner adding: ''Last night's dinner was _so_ good, I still feel quite full.''

Jon frowned, his lips pursed together. He nodded at Robb solemnly and continued eating in silence.

Robb was the first to finish and he raced up the stairs to his solar. Theon was there already, sprawled in a large chair by the window, not even bothering to get up once Robb came in. He seemed to be in such a good mood and grinned at him from his place. ''Robb my boy, oh, _pardon me_ , I mean Your grace, how may I serve you today?'' He sort of bowed, in a mocking exaggerated way, but ended up almost falling out of the chair and Robb had to laugh. He missed Theon so much.

''You are such an idiot, you know that.''

Theon only laughed.

''We will wait for Jon, I really don't want to have this conversation twice.'' Robb sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so nervous, but really anxious to get it over with.

They didn't have to wait long, Jon showed up almost immediately after Robb. He sat silently on the window sill, next to Theon's chair and waited. So Robb started: ''You know, this is going to sound awkward, I actually don't know how best to say it.''

Silence.

''I, uh.... um, well, the thing is that, um... Jeyne and I, we thought I should speak with you.''

''So speak,'' Theon said. 

Robb cleared his throat before continuing: ''Yes, well, we are a husband and wife now, and... uh, well, we...'' Robb blushed and looked down. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Jon and Theon again. ''We fuck.''

Theon exploded in a fit of laughter. ''Do you _really_ think that anyone has failed to notice that?''

But Jon cut him off: ''Shut up, Greyjoy. Go on, Robb.''

Robb was so glad to see that Jon was also blushing. _Oh, good, this is not only awkward for me._ He always felt like such a virgin in front of Theon. Even now. He swallowed and continued: ''Well, I know she can be, um, vocal.''

Theon snorted, but thankfully said nothing.

''I know that maybe people find it... um, well... you know...''

''She never fucking shuts up, Robb,'' Theon interrupted.

''Neither do you, Greyjoy. '' Jon rushed to his brother's aid again. ''So shut the fuck up now and let him finish.''

Robb threw a grateful glance at Jon and it was actually his brother's apparent embarrassment rather than Theon's shameless openness that gave him courage to continue. ''I know what you did, and so does Jeyne.''

Both Theon and Jon went pale. But Robb couldn't stop now, the hardest part seemed to have been over. ''I understand, I really do. I even thought it was funny, until Jeyne went mad. But she is really hurt now. And she asked me to speak to you. You need to understand. I don't mind, really. But she feels that you were mocking her. And I mean, I know you were probably so bloody drunk and that doing an impression of her shouting _Robb_ seemed like a really funny thing to do, and it was, honestly, a very funny joke. I would have laughed so hard if it wasn't for Jeyne. But she feels embarrassed, she thinks you shouldn't have mocked our passion like that.''

Theon was the first to react. ''What?! We never mocked you! An _impression_ of _her_?! She is mad! If she thi...''

Suddenly Jon kicked his leg so hard Robb thought Theon's bones might have snapped. He expected Theon to hit Jon back and was ready to intervene, but Theon just shut up and his eyes wandered from Jon to Robb and then back to Jon again where they stayed, the look of horror on his face. And Jon seemed very pale, but still quite composed when he said: ''Yes, it was stupid. We were drunk. You know how drunk people laugh about stupid things. We just thought it would be funny to imitate her, um, screams, but it was wrong. What Theon meant was that it was not our _intention_ to mock you, or her, we were just two drunk guys shouting at each other from across the room, like some stupid children. We are sorry.''

Robb opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. So he then just kept looking at them, both of them now looking almost normal, Theon even chuckled. ''Yes, we're sorry. We were so drunk, shouting just for the sake of it seemed really hilarious.'' The relief in his voice was obvious. And Robb couldn't tell where it came from, and why he never reacted to that vicious kick he got from Jon.

His brother stood up, as if to leave. ''Should we apologize to Jeyne? Or would it be too embarrassing?''

Robb ran his fingers through his hair again, Jon was hiding something, he could always tell. He seemed so impatient to get out, Robb realized there was something more to it than just the awkwardness of the talk they had. But he didn't know what, so he just replied: ''No, it would be too embarrassing. I will tell her you're sorry though. She wanted me to talk to you about it, to let you know it was wrong. And I did, so, yes, you can leave now if you want.''

Jon seemed only too happy to disappear behind that door, and Theon quickly followed, not daring to meet Robb's gaze. _What was wrong with them?_ The young king in the north spent the rest of the day wondering.

Later, when he and Jeyne were alone in their chamber getting ready for bed, Robb was so happy to finally be able to leave that horribly awkward morning in his solar behind him and focus on reclaiming his territory. Jeyne was eager to hear how the conversation went and kept asking him all these questions about who said what, but his answers were short and brusque. He was thrilled to be able to hold her again, and his passion was causing him to haste.

His wife, however, was stubborn and would not stop her questions, not even when he had already entered her and started fucking. Robb tried to ignore her, tried not to think of anything other than how amazing her sweet cunt felt, but it was impossible, not with her reminding him of that embarrassing and strange conversation regardless of his cock drilling deep inside her. So he fucked and thought. _Why the hell did Jon kick Theon so hard? Oh, yes, this feels good. And why didn't Theon hit back? Oh, gods, this is good. And why were they acting so weird?_

''Oh, Jeyne, sweetheart, this is so good.''

_And what the hell was Theon thinking when he said they never mocked them?_

''Oh, yes, Jeyne, my love, I missed you so.''

_He actually said she must have been mad to think they did an impression of her. Then Jon kicked him, and Theon looked horrified._

''Oh, gods, this is so good, oh yes.''

_But if they were not, in fact, imitating Jeyne, why the hell were they moaning and screaming his name like that?_

''Oh, gods, Jeyne, yes!''

_Could it be...? Were they...? Oh gods!_

''Oh, gods, yes, aaaaaaaaaah!!!!''

_They were! Oh, gods, aaaaaaaaaah!!!_

Robb Stark lay in his bed, spent and silent, his beautiful naked wife cuddling next to him all soft and warm, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, but all he could think of was his brother and his best friend moaning his name as they fucked.


	6. You Do Something to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jon did to Theon for being a dick the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the most horrible mean person ever. Poor Theon. But it's not like he never had it coming. And I can never resist a spanking. Dear readers, I am sorry (sort of), but I also hope you like it. Theon sure did ;)

Theon felt so good that day, after his little revenge on Jon. He was imagining bastard's face upon seeing his bolted door over and over again and it was getting funnier every single time. On his way to breakfast he had to stop himself from fucking _skipping._ That's how giddy he was. And when he saw Jon all sullen and _offended,_ Theon felt even more victorious than after Whispering Wood. He could hardly resist not rubbing it in with some snide remarks, but then everyone would know about them, so he just sat in his chair, the biggest grin on his face, and started eating.

The day almost took the turn to the worse with the conversation they had with Robb. But fortunately, it ended well, so it didn't really spoil Theon's mood. Though his shin ached pretty bad from the kick Jon gave him. Any other situation and Theon would have kicked the bastard's ass for that, but if it wasn't for that kick he would have fucking _ruined_ them with his words. Gods, he could be so stupid sometimes, he didn't think before he spoke, and it was almost too late, but luckily Snow reacted the way he did and Theon shut up before he could really say anything they would later regret. Robb seemed to have swallowed it anyway, and now it was Robb's ridiculous embarrassment over the whole '' _Jeyne and I fuck''_ discussion that also made him laugh out loud. And he knew Snow would come to his chamber tonight and it would be a fantastic end to a fantastic day.

Theon did not bolt his door that night, and he decided to sleep naked, to make it easier, more, ahem, accessible. And he knew Snow wanted him so much and that it will drive him wild to see Theon naked and ready. He lay and waited, and after a while he started dozing off, he was tired. _Besides, it's not like I wouldn't notice Snow once he gets in and wakes me up._

When he woke up tomorrow morning Theon was surprised, but also angry. And hurt. Jon spent the entire day either with Bran or Arya, never alone, not giving Theon the opportunity to approach him, well, not in the way he wanted at least. Even Robb was acting weird, as if he was deliberately _avoiding_ him. So Theon spent a very shitty day. And the fact that Jon didn't show up that night either made it even shittier. And then tomorrow again the bastard was always with someone, and Robb was always disappearing the very moment he saw Theon. The only thing that made it at least tiny bit bearable was the fact that Robb also seemed to be avoiding Jon. So he was even more glum and pouty than usual. Which made Theon glad as he liked to see the bastard all sour, but also made him quite aroused too because he also liked to see him pout those pretty cock-sucking lips.

That evening, Theon decided he has had enough. Jon was being immature, and while that was understandable as he was, after all, younger, it was also quite annoying. So after Winterfell went quiet Theon sneaked out and went straight to Snow's bedchamber. He tried to tell himself that it was not a relief he felt to find the door unlocked, as he of course knew it would be, but he was never a particularly good liar, so he just cursed himself for being such a cock-starved slut ( _or was I Snow-starved?)_ , and then tried to remember that Jon did not need to notice how fucking desperate he was.

Once inside, it took a while for his eyes to get used to the darkness. Snow was in his bed, but his stupid wolf growled and, sure enough, the bastard was up and next to him in a second. And there it was again, that dark amusement in his tone. ''It didn't take you all that long, Greyjoy. You must be _really_ hungry for my cock.''

Theon snorted, but his words came out all weak and shaky as he said: ''You are so immature, Snow. Stop pretending you don't want this.''

''I'm not the one bolting my door, now am I?''

 _So it did hurt you._ Theon relaxed at that realization. ''Did it really piss you off that much?''

But Snow smiled. ''Not at all. I _love_ when you're being stupid.''

Theon took few steps forward and lit a candle on the desk. Its reddish light flickered and the room seemed warmer for it. Jon followed him and lit few other candles as well and Theon saw he was only wearing a loose fitting shirt. It covered just barely enough and Theon's cock surely appreciated the sight. He grabbed Jon's wrist and pulled him into a kiss, his other hand immediately finding the bastards pretty muscled ass, squeezing it hard.

Jon broke the kiss and withdrew. ''Undress, Greyjoy.''

Theon gave him a cocky smile. ''Won't you undress me?''

And the bloody bastard _ripped_ his shirt in a second, letting it fall to the floor. _When the fuck did he get that strong?!_ Sure he's been at the wall fighting wildlings and what not and then in the war, he must've killed dozens with those hands, but this still surprised Theon, that he could do it so _effortlessly_ \- it was a very decent cloth, it shouldn't have been _so_ easy to tear. As soon as Jon's hands reached his breeches, Theon quickly started unlacing them himself. He truly did enjoy this brute force show that Jon was intent on giving him, but those breeches were brand new and really nice looking, he would rather not have them destroyed. And was this now _second_ of Theon's shirts that the bastard had ripped? _But why the fuck am I thinking about that right now?_

Jon sniggered at the site of Theon's cock hard and ready. ''You really are eager, Greyjoy. On your knees.''

Theon didn't need to be told twice, he dropped down and immediately took Jon's cock in his mouth. Jon grunted with pleasure. ''Such an improvement in your behaviour since the last time we did this, I almost feel sorry for what I'm going to do you next.''

Theon could hardly believe himself when he pulled slightly away and retorted: ''I don't.'' And then continued sucking.

He really gave his best this time. It was a matter of pride for him, to suck the bastard so good, like he's never been sucked before. His tongue lashed and whipped about, teasing, and then his mouth sucked and pulled, rewarding, extorting sweet moans of pleasure from Jon. Jon was pushing his hips forward, fucking Theon's mouth first slowly and then faster, his balls slapping against Theon's chin. His hands were groping Jon's ass, delighting in the feel of those firm cheeks clenching as Snow's cock was being pushed deeper and deeper down Theon's throat.

Jon gave a long low growl as he came and Theon swallowed every little drop of his seed, licking his lips afterwards as if he'd just drank the most delicious wine in the world. Theon then waited for him to recuperate a bit before asking: ''Now, what was it that _you_ wanted to do?''

Snow was still panting quite hard. ''I want you to bend over the bed here and spread your legs.''

Theon did as he was told, excitement growing inside him. Snow continued: ''Then I want you to spread your buttcheeks _real_ wide, with your hands.''

Theon protested: ''If I don't support myself with my hands, I will fall face down on the mattress the moment you start fucking me.''

''So fall,'' Jon said. ''It's not stone or anything, it's only a mattress.''

Well, that much was true, so Theon decided to cooperate. Besides, this rude position he was put into was making him so aroused, he felt like he would faint.

''Enjoying the view, Snow?'' He teased.

But Jon said nothing, and Theon heard him ruffling through something, probably looking for some oil or whatever he decided would help with the task ahead. Theon could not see, but he heard the slight clinking sound and then the barely audible snapping of leather, so he thought Snow was removing his clothes, but just as he remembered that the fucking bastard didn't have any clothes on that would require a fucking belt, and that he was only wearing his fucking shirt, a sudden horrible _burning_ pain hit him, right across his butt crack, right over that sensitive puckered spot he was hoping would receive a different kind of touch.

Theon screamed: ''You fucking bastard! What the fuck is that?!''

Jon took a step back. ''Do you want me to stop?''

Theon swallowed. He was clever enough to know this was a trick question if there ever was one. He had to tread _very fucking carefully_. ''Does that mean we do something else instead?''

Jon's tone was so smug that even though Theon couldn't see him, he knew the bastard was grinning. ''That means you pull your breeches up, go back to your room and I stop. Everything.''

_Fucking cock-sucker!_

''So, Theon,'' Jon pressed on. ''Do you want me to stop?''

And Theon hated himself so fucking much when he said _no._

So the bastard proceeded to whip his asshole. Theon knew no such pain existed, and he had received quite a fair share of beatings, both at the hands of his father back at Pyke, and also as Ned Stark's ward. He had even been _wounded_ in the bloody war. But _this,_ this was _hell!_ Each new stroke brought even greater agony and after hardly a dozen blows Theon gave up all his dignity and cried like a child. But his cock remained rock-hard. _Fucking traitor!_

Snow was careful not to hit Theon's hands and fingers, or his balls, and for that Theon was really grateful. The strokes, albeit insanely painful, were deliberate and measured, not savage or sadistic. Theon was only somewhat surprised to realize Jon had the same approach to whipping as Ned Stark did. He wondered if Robb was the same. It would have been even funny in a way to see how well they compare, if it wasn't so bloody painful. His sore sensitive asshole was on fire. It also felt swollen. And the belt just kept coming down, sharp and angry, finding its mark every time, burning and stinging, causing Theon to whimper pathetically. He didn't even care anymore if anyone might have heard them, as Winterfell was deadly quiet that evening and this snapping sound of leather hitting skin, _his fucking skin,_ as well as Theon's sorrowful mewling, seemed loud enough to wake the dead. And it was just when Theon started thinking _Ok, that's it. I can't take it anymore. Fuck this! Fuck Snow! I don't care if he never touches me again, I am walking through that door right now_ that Jon stopped. Theon was so relieved he could hardly suppress the laughter. It burst through his tears and sobs, making him sound like a lunatic. But he was so happy that this was over ( _Is it over? I fucking hope so!)_ and that he stayed and suffered through it earning him, well, he was not sure _what_ yet. _But it better be good, you twisted prick!_

He felt fingers touching his asshole, so very gently. He winced at first, all the little nerve endings there were so roused from the belting, so hyper-sensitive now, that the lightest touch was as much a torment as it was ecstasy. It hurt, but it felt so good. Theon moaned and Jon's touch grew bolder. Fingers rubbed the sensitive puckered flesh of his entrance and soon Theon felt them slowly pushing. Before he could panic out loud, Jon drew them back and oiled them up before returning his attention to Theon's asshole. One finger went in easily, and then the other was being pushed inside. It felt better with the oil, but it still stung. Theon hissed and Jon placed his other hand on his back and _caressed_ him. ''Relax.''

_Yeah, right!_

''It fucking hurts, Snow.''

''I know, but relax, it will get better, I promise.''

_He fucking PROMISED?!_

''I... um... It's the first time I... uh...'' Theon had to tell him that he's never done this before, but Jon shushed him again. 

''I know, Theon, just relax, it will be good. '' And he called him _Theon,_ just like that, for the second time that evening. It was nice to be Theon to Jon. He almost exclusively called him Greyjoy, this now felt so intimate, so tender. Yet _Jon_ whipped _Theon's_ asshole just moments ago and was now about to fucking _ravish_ it. But he assured him again: ''Just relax, it will hurt some, but it will also feel good. _Very_ good. Trust me.''

And Theon did, both relaxed and trusted. After the second finger was in, Snow started slowly working them back and forth, and after a little while it didn't really hurt that much anymore, and it felt really good. So the third finger now made an appearance and Theon gritted his teeth a bit, but decided to be brave and he said not a word of complaint as he was being finger-fucked. Again, after a while his body adjusted.

Then Jon took his fingers out of Theon's ass and pressed the tip of his cock against it. He teased him, rubbing up and down against the sensitive flesh made sore by the belt earlier, again amusement but also a glimmer of fondness in his tone as he said: ''So, now comes the moment you fall face down to the mattress. Ready?''

Theon was nervous and his hands kinda ached, stuck so long in this position, pulling his buttcheeks apart throughout this entire ordeal. ''Couldn't _you_ just keep my ass spread with _your_ hands? I would like to jerk off while you fuck me. It would help. Can I?'' 

_Did I just fucking ASK Snow for a fucking PERMISION to jerk off? What the fuck was wrong with me?! And did Snow just _denied_ me that? Am I actually going to _submit_ to this?_

But Snow turned out not to be a total bastard, figuratively speaking, of course, as he wrapped his own hand around Theon's erect cock and started stroking it up and down. His hand was warm and slick with oil and it felt so fantastic. Theon felt Jon's cock pushing inside, and he had to remind himself to breathe. Snow's cock was a pretty standard size but it felt so huge now on its way up Theon's ass . Theon groaned, it really did hurt. But Jon went slowly, inch at a time, giving his body time to adjust, all the time rubbing Theon's erection. And he did not fall face down to the mattress. Yet.

Once Jon was fully inside and Theon stretched to the point he thought he'd tear, Jon started thrusting, pulling out a bit and then going back in, first very slowly and then faster, the hand on Theon's cock following in the same rhythm. Theon was moaning loudly, both for pain _and_ pleasure, because the bastard was right, it did hurt, a lot, but it also felt good, and, more importantly, was getting better.

Jon's hand on Theon's cock and another one on his hipbone also helped hold him in place and not fall, at least for a little while. But as the bastard sped up, his fucking becoming more forceful, hips snapping wildly against Theon and pushing him face-down with each new thrust, he couldn't keep balance anymore and was therefore content to bury his head into Snow's mattress and fill his nose and mouth with the smell of Jon's body that clung to it, as the force of the fuck rubbed his face up and down across the sheets, stifling his moans.

Jon was fucking him hard and good, his asshole still feeling raw from earlier, now invaded with this brutally hard cock that filled him up and touched sweet places Theon was never even aware of. Theon could feel that a rapturous monster orgasm,( _fucking king of all orgasms!)_ , was approaching and for a moment he was seriously afraid that his heart would explode inside his chest and that he would die like this, fucked into the mattress, impaled on Snow's cock.

Jon held him firmly and fucked him relentlessly, rubbing him at the same time, and Theon lost all control and fell completely apart when he squeezed his shaft a bit harder and pulled at his skin a bit rougher and told him: ''Come for me, Theon. Come for me now.'' And gods, did he obey!

His orgasm shook him to the core, hitting him like a giant wave, splashing over him and swallowing him completely. Theon was drowning. He had died and risen again, harder and stronger ( _those words finally made sense!)_ , he was so euphoric, so exhilarated - he had never felt better in his entire fucking life! But he couldn't move, he was so spent. And Jon was still drilling, pounding into him mercilessly, fucking him for all he's worth. But Theon's orgasm must have been inspiring, for Snow was also getting close. Theon could tell, his movements were more hurried, more urgent and erratic, his grunting was now wilder and, both of his hands now at Theon's hips gripped him to the point of bruising.

It was a strange sensation to feel his insides sprayed full with hot spurt of Jon's seed, as he was held tightly, pulled ever so further onto that wonderful pulsating cock. And Jon was making the most delightful sounds, seeming both so horrifyingly strong and so touchingly vulnerable. When he slid out of him, some of the seed tickeled its way down Theon's thighs, and it was a feeling so gentle and obscene at the same time.

Jon pushed him down to the bed and then he himself fell down facing him, their arms and bodies entangled. Theon kissed him immediately. He was hungry for Jon's cock, that was true, but he was fucking _starving_ for those lips. How sweet and soft and full they were! Jon was all flushed, still dazed from his orgasm, his kisses lazy and slow, eyes half-closed. But then, suddenly, his eyes went wide open as all colour drained from his face, and he was deadly white as he muttered: ''Oh, shit!''

Theon turned around quickly, only to see Robb standing next to the door, staring at them from the shadows, Ghost nuzzling at his hands. _Oh, shit, indeed. We left the door unbolted._ And while his mind screamed _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ and _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ he never found enough strength or courage to even echo Jon's words, or move, as Robb slowly approached them.


	7. Fear and Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they fucked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while because I just couldn't come up with anything really satisfying, but here it is nonetheless, as I doubt anything will ever be able to satisfy me again after the asshole whipping in the previous chapter (haha). But, this had to continue, so, there you go :)

Theon was absolutely sure he had never been so completely _paralyzed_ with fear in his entire life as he was in that moment when he saw Robb Stark, king in the north, his best friend, Snow's fucking _brother_ walking slowly and silently towards Jon's bed. Neither him nor Snow moved. Theon could hear his own heart beat, the room was that quiet. Or maybe it was Jon's heart, he wasn't sure. _How long was he watching? What did he see? Oh gods, this is so very bad._ Theon knew that no matter how much or little Robb saw, just their current position was compromising enough. They were on Jon's bed, naked and sweaty, kissing, when they saw Robb watching - there could be no mistaking what they were doing. And if he's been there for a while longer, well, that just added new and horrifying dimension to their apparent deviance.

But what will Robb do? Theon was aware what the punishment for this could be. But Robb loved them, Jon was his brother and Theon was too in a way, not by blood, but by everything else. He would be merciful, Theon hoped. But he _was_ Ned Stark's son, and _that_ was what scared Theon, because Robb would do his duty regardless of the love he might bear them. At best, Jon would be sent back to the Wall, but what would he do with Theon? Send him to the Wall too? With Jon there, that wouldn't be half as bad, but Robb would not dare risk shaming his house if someone were to catch them fucking at the Wall, so Theon would be sent elsewhere. Back to Pyke maybe? The thought of seeing his father, and especially if Balon Greyjoy was to know what he had done to be sent back like that, made him sick. In that case, Robb cutting off his head in one swift strong blow seemed like a much better option.

 _Oh gods, of all the stupid and horrible things I have ever done, leaving that fucking door unlocked is the worst. Will I die for being so cock-starved not to observe the simplest, most basic rules of fucking SANITY?_ But this was Jon's fault as much as Theon's. Even more so. It was HIS fucking room. He should have locked the goddamned door. _Stupid bastard! What a fucking idiot!_ Well, Theon should have known, really, that he had much more at stake here than Snow. In fact, he was certain that Snow had nothing to worry about. He was Robb's brother, and at worst he'd go back to the Wall where he will happily fuck his days away with other deviant boys-fucking men and it was Theon who will suffer the most, at the hands of Balon Greyjoy. _Oh gods, why did I ever let the bastard fuck me?_

Snow was also quiet, both of them just stared at Robb as he was slowly approaching, not daring to move. Robb was red in the face, his hands were curled into fists, there was a look of determination on his face. When he finally got to the bed, Jon shifted and his tone was all hoarse when he said: ''Robb...'' But Robb raised his hand and Jon fell silent again. Theon wished he was dead.

Robb swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyes seemed to be burning, but with what, Theon could not tell. It was obvious he was tense. With the corner of his eye Theon caught the small rapid movements Robb started making with his hands, and his eyes left Robb's face to see those tense, strong hands unlacing his breaches and getting his cock out. Robb Stark was rock-hard.

He started stroking his cock slowly, his eyes wandering from Jon to Theon, devouring their bodies, _fucking_ them with his gaze, and Theon felt himself stiffening again under that scrutinizing and so intrusive observation. He was excited to be watched like that, but he was still too scared to move. Jon seemed to have been braver, for after a little while Theon saw him rubbing himself, his mouth shut tight with concentration, as he stared intensely at his brother. _Cocky bastard!_

Robb noticed it too and the corner of his lips curled slightly upwards, his stroking speeding up. He then threw Theon what could only be described as a rather inquisitive glance and Theon quickly grabbed his own cock and started rubbing. He wouldn't really want to be left out. Besides, Robb probably expected him to follow suit.

Theon now gathered all his courage and dared to look at Robb's cock. It was pretty, light-pink and smooth, with an obscenely reddish head, it was thicker than either his or Jon's, but also slightly shorter, and he couldn't say if it was leaning slightly to one side or was Robb just pulling it there with his strokes. Robb saw him watching and his lips now parted in half-smile. Now his eyes darted to Theon's cock, and when he rasied an eyebrow, Theon spread his legs wider and pulled his hand to the side, letting Robb have a good long look. Theon's cock was long and lean, the tip slightly darker in colour, more purple than pink, Robb seemed to have appreciated what he saw and he then turned his eyes to Jon. Jon, of course, blushed, but he also exposed his cock a bit more, spreading his legs and opening his hand that was wrapped around it. Both Robb and Theon looked. Jon's cock was bit thicker than Theon's, but neither Jon nor Robb were as long, Theon was happy to note. Jon's skin was as pale as Robb's and, to be honest, Theon was amused to see how similar their cocks were, now that they were so exposed right next to each other. _Brothers!_ he thought, maybe his brothers' cocks would have been the same as his, if they were still alive of course.

They continued masturbating in silence, Theon and Jon both looking at Robb, and Robb looking back at them. They have seen each other naked so many times before, but this was now so completely different. Hell, he had fucked and sucked Snow before this but had only now really properly looked at his cock.

Robb was the first to come, both Theon and Snow have had their release already that night and could have gone on for quite some time. Robb opened his mouth in a silent scream, gasping for air, his eyes closed, his body twitching and jerking as he was lifting himself on his toes, swaying forward to the bed. His seed hit first Theon's stomach with his powerful release and then as the force of the flow subsided it dripped over Jon's thighs, finally stopping after it had also messed the sheets.

Robb was breathing hard, still very quiet but he moaned when he saw Jon pull Theon roughly by the neck to make him lick the seed off of his thighs. Theon was surprised by this sudden movement but he licked Robb's semen quickly, and then proceeded to kiss his way to Jon's crotch. Jon sighed a barely audible _yes,_ as he pushed himself inside Theon's mouth. It didn't take long for Theon after that, his wanking intensified and he came with his mouth full of Snow's cock. And then Jon's release came, small amount of warm seed teased Theon's tongue and he swallowed it greedily savouring the taste.

And then more awkward silence followed. They all seemed to be looking down, Theon and Jon avoiding to meet Robb's gaze. After a while, young king in the north cleared his throat and both of them had to look up at him. He did not seem angry, but he wasn't smiling either. Theon again started worrying, but Snow appeared to be as cool as ice. But he was almost always like that ( _except when he was blushing)_ , and who knew what's really going on behind that pretty mask. He was still wearing his semi-pout though. Theon wished to kiss those soft and full lips but didn't dare move. He had no idea what would Robb do now and his fear started consuming him again.

Then Robb broke the silence. ''Jeyne won't let me fuck her ass. And she doesn't swallow.''

Theon was hit by an enormous wave of relief and his body _ached_ as he shook with laughter upon hearing those words, but he stopped laughing as soon as he heard Snow say: ''Theon lets me fuck him however I want. And he knows better than not to swallow.''

''Oh, fuck you, Snow! You also swallow. Bloody bastard.''

But Jon and Robb were now laughing so hard they probably didn't even hear him, or they didn't care. He scoffed and frowned but Jon's hand that reached for him and caressed his hair suddenly so very gently managed to put a smile on Theon's face. He fell back down onto the bed, next to Jon and was happy to find Jon's arms waiting, ready to pull him into a hug.

Robb was lacing up his breaches and turning around to leave, go back to Jeyne who won't swallow or let him fuck her ass. Before he opened the door he looked at them again and said to Jon: ''Next time, I want.... I want to do to you... what you did to Theon.'' Then he left Jon's chamber, stepping out into the darkness.

Theon looked at Jon, who was now quiet and pouting again, and said: ''You are _so_ fucked.'' And then he burst into a laughing fit. 

Jon gripped him even firmer, then flipped him over and got on top of him. He bit Theon's lips so hard that Theon moaned with pain. But then he licked the bruised lips so tenderly and was chuckling quite affectionately when he said: ''Shut up, Greyjoy.''


	8. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon likes to be kissed first if he's gonna be fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time, as I was focused on that other Porn Star fic I was writing (read it if you haven't done so already), but since that one is now all done, I am back to this baby. Soooo, some people (cough cough) were looking forward to the sexytimes and emotional damage, which I said I couldn't really do well, but this actually did turn out a bit angsty. I still found Theon funny, though, so it's not really all that bad. I hope Robb/Jon shippers don't hate me after reading this. It's not really that horrible, maybe just slightly unexpected :)

Theon Greyjoy was right - Jon _was_ fucked, very much so. In fact, Theon had no idea just how much and how bad. Jon, however, was hoping he would soon find out.

This hope that Theon learns himself what being fucked really means was burning through Jon now as he was being submitted to what must have been the most painful sexual experience he has ever known.

After the weirdest three days in his life, where Robb was trying his best to avoid both him and Theon, but at the same time pretend everything was normal, while Jeyne was glaring at them. Jon and Theon were pretty much on the end of their tethers, still not sure if what they did maybe seemed different to Robb now in the daylight, and if they were at all safe from whatever repercussions king in the north might see fit such abominable acts. They were scared, but also hoping something, _anything,_ would happen soon, as the situation was becoming insufferable. So when, during the dinner, on the third day after their little night game, Robb announced that he would spend the night drinking with Jon and Theon, they were relieved to see this progressing, but still quite apprehensive as they had no idea what to expect. Well, maybe they did, but still, they couldn't be sure, not with Robb being all serious and solemn.

And the idea Jon had was slightly different than how the evening turned out to be.

Once they were all inside Theon's chamber, the awkwardness of the situation hit them hard. All of them have started drinking even during supper, but now seemed to have completely sobered up. Jon couldn't look at his brother, so he was just staring at either Greyjoy or his own feet, chewing his lips in anticipation. Robb seemed cold, and _stern_ even. Jon hated that look. He was wearing his king's face as an armour, it was clear he was drawing confidence from it. Jon, however, felt completely bare. He had no face to hide behind, except his very own.

Theon was the one most relaxed, or he just pretended better than Jon. And the silence was so heavy, it was suffocating. _Someone, please, say something._

And sure, trust Theon Greyjoy to break the silence. ''So, Robb, you want to fuck your brother?'' Greyjoy was, of course, smiling as he said that.

Jon felt flush come to his cheeks. Robb took a sip of wine, without any grimace on his kingly mask, and was all aloof as he coldly said: ''Yes.''

 _Why the hell is he like that?_ Jon wondered as his heart started beating faster. _Can't he see this is as awkward for me as it is for him?_ Except, it was even more gnarly for Jon. Robb was the one who was the king, who had been the heir of the Lord of Winterfell, the precious one, the privileged one, the one who would now fuck Jon, who was only a bastard, a no one really.

 _Oh, come on, Robb, just smile, at least for a second, no one has to see it but me._ But Robb was unsmiling, just looking at him with those deep blue eyes, that now seemed so cold and distant. Jon knew those eyes and he hated them and even feared them ever since he could remember. _Gods, how much he looks like his mother._ Jon looked away, his eyes fell on Theon. _Stupid Greyjoy, always smiling._

''What are you waiting for, Snow? Undress. Or should I do it?'' Theon was at his side before he could even move his hands. He must have wanted to do this so much. But it was just Theon, so Jon looked at him with defiance, he even managed a smirk as Theon's hands grabbed his shirt in an attempt to rip it. 

_Let me see you, Greyjoy. Do your best._ And he did. He ripped the fabric a bit clumsily, but he still tore it nicely, and Jon felt himself becoming hard. Theon seemed thrilled to have done it, the look on his face showed both surprise and pride, his lazy smile widening at his achievement. Even Jon smiled to see him grinning like that. ''You like it so much, I'll let you do it more often.''

''Shut up, Snow.'' Theon kissed him, a wet, long and warm kiss Jon liked so much. Yes, he was getting really hard now.

Robb approached them as Theon and Jon started removing their clothes, still kissing and groping each other. Robb just looked. He didn't even remove his clothes, just merely unlaced his breaches and took his cock out. _Yes, Robb, keep your stupid kingly garments on, put on your fucking crown even, to help you get through this._ But his kingly cock didn't need any help, it was as hard as ever. Robb pushed him down and positioned himself behind him, nudging at his entrance. Jon turned around to look at him and to hand him the oil. Robb seemed so focused, as if he was planning a battle attack. But his eyes locked with Jon's for a moment as he took the oil from his hand, and though he didn't give him that smile Jon craved, Robb's expression softened a bit, he nodded and swallowed hard, blushing. _Well, that's better._

Theon stepped back to look at them, he was still smiling. ''Go on, Robb, just shove it up his ass, you don't need to _court_ him.''

Jon opened his mouth to tell Theon to shut the fuck up, but he only managed to gasp as Robb did exactly what Theon told him. His gasp became a grunt, and then gasp again, and then another grunt, and oh why the fuck won't Robb go slower, and will Theon stop talking for once. But, he wouldn't.

''Yes, like that. Fuck him, Robb, make him _moan_.''

Robb was thrusting hard and Jon felt his insides burning, he was so thick.

 _You could tell him to go slower, you know._ He really could.

 _So why don't you?_ He didn't know. _It might feel like a... defeat._

_Is that what this is about?_

_In a way, yes._

_Are you trying to prove something?_

_Maybe... All right, yes._

Jon knew it was pathetic and meaningless. But he still decided not to back down. _Yes, Robb, I can take all you have to give, so fuck away, give me all you've got, and we'll see how you fare when it's you on all fours and my cock in your ass. See if your crown and your title helps you then._

Yes, Jon knew what they would do that evening, but he still didn't expect Robb to be like... this. He was hoping for some kisses, some fondling, he wanted his brother, not this king in the north.

Instead, he was down on his hands and knees, gritting his teeth, wishing Theon Greyjoy would just shut the fuck up, as he was being stretched around his brother's cock. Robb was fucking thick. But it wasn't just that, he was also quite inexperienced in this. And while Theon was too, when two of them fucked that evening that initiated all this and that now seemed so long ago, Theon was... different. He had let Jon lead, and even though it was Jon who was fucked, and fucked quite hard as Theon was angry at his provocation, Theon was still completely in awe of Jon, of what they were doing, of everything really. As if he was scared it would stop. And that was just spilling out of him even as he fucked Jon hard and rough. But Robb, Robb was so sure he was doing everything right, so certain Jon unconditionally belonged to him to do as he pleases, so confident about what he was, in fact, doing to him now. And Jon wondered if this was really what he wanted all along, why the fuck does it feel so hurtful now.

It wasn't just the physical pain, he could deal with that, he even enjoyed it, and he knew it would soon give way to pleasure. It was Robb's attitude as he rutted and pushed, it was, again, the heir fucking the bastard. And all the old insecurities came back, and Jon was at the brink of tears, with his brother's cock rammed deep inside his ass, while held down roughly and fucked, as Theon Greyjoy watched and wanked and kept saying all these things, these dirty mean things about Jon being a fucking bastard that likes to be fucked like a whore. He wished Theon would just shut up. He was about to tell him to, but as soon as he started opening his mouth Theon got a better idea and pushed his cock down Jon's throat. _Oh, stupid prick!_

Really, the thought of seeing Theon go through this same ordeal was the only thing that prevented Jon from bawling like a baby. Robb was fucking him hard and fast, and he had such a stamina, oh gods, Jon was torn between dreading he would never stop and hoping that he really doesn't. Because, it did feel very good too. The actual physical sensation was fantastic, after the initial pain, but it was the context, the way Robb had claimed him and the way Theon wouldn't shut up that were bad.

''See how your brother fucks, Robb?''

Robb was quiet. He just fucked. Hard.

''He loves it rough. _Very_ rough.''

Rob was still just fucking. Very hard.

''Yes, even harder, he is a wanton bastard, such a dirty slut. He loves having his asshole stretched around a thick hard cock like yours. Don't you, Snow?''

Robb fucked and fucked and fucked. Really very hard.

''He also likes having his mouth filled with cock. Don't you, Snow? You _love_ my cock in your mouth and your brother's cock in your ass.''

Robb sniggered but he was still fucking. So bloody hard.

''He likes to be slapped around too. He gets off on it _so_ much. Dirty bastard.''

Robb grunted upon hearing that and then smacked Jon's ass, hard, as he fucked him, hard.

''Yes, just like that. He _loves_ it...''

Jon couldn't take this anymore so he pinched Theon's butt to make him shut the fuck up, but Theon only smacked his hand away. He then took his cock out of Jon's mouth, but just as Jon caught the air to tell him to shut up Theon slapped him across his face and laughed, slamming his cock back into his mouth. _You are going to pay for this, Greyjoy._

Robb continued to slap his butt as he fucked him so brutally hard and rough, Jon was sure he'd be walking funny for days afterwards. Jon caught himself again comparing this to that time Theon fucked him. That whole evening felt different. It was one thrilling moment that let them lose themselves, they did not plan that to happen. This was awkward, maybe because it was planned, in a way, it was known what would happen, what they would do. It was not spontaneous. Well, ok, not many times were, to be honest, but just the way Robb announced over dinner he'd spend the night drinking with them, he might have just said ''I'll spend the night fucking that whore of my bastard half-brother'', because that is clearly what he thought, always so entitled to _everything_.

But he really was fucking him good, hard and rough and long, it was just these thoughts that kept Jon from reaching that sweet spot, that treasured moment where he'd succumb to the pleasure so much he'd nearly faint. That seemed completely out of his reach, the access to it blocked by these stupid thoughts that hurt him so, and he was in agony, needing a release so much, but he just couldn't stop thinking.

Robb fucked him even harder, and Theon was also pushing down his throat, holding his head in place. Jon didn't gag, he didn't choke, he didn't even care about his release anymore, he was just focused on keeping his tears from falling, trying to blink them away as he was being fucked between Theon and Robb, one pushing him deeper onto the other.

Then suddenly, Theon's hand tucked one of his curls behind his ear and a thumb caressed his cheek gently, and Jon looked up. What he saw in Theon's eyes at that moment was something he has never seen before. Not even with Satin. And that took him in completely, he forgot about being a bastard fucked like a whore, forgot about Robb and his kingly face and his thick cock shoved deep up his ass, forgot about Robb's sense of unquestionable entitlement, his inherited privilege or about how hard and rough he was fucking him. There was just Theon and what he saw in his eyes, and the hot seed suddenly gushing out of Jon's cock as his hot tears streamed down his face. Theon pulled out and came down to kiss him. Jon grabbed his head with one hand, not letting him move away from his face, though he didn't seem to want to move, and Jon took Theon's cock with the other hand, rubbing his release out of him, while they kissed.

Robb came soon after that, with a loud moan, and then he sat back, or actually fell back, leaning against the bed behind him, breathing hard, his eyes closed. None of them moved for quite some time.

Robb was again the first one to get up. He was lacing his breeches as Jon was lying on the floor with his head half-buried in Theon's neck, hiding the tears. He didn't want Robb to see him like this. Theon held him, but they were all quiet.

When Robb was fully laced up, he drained a cup of wine and again turned to leave. When he reached the door he looked back at them. He almost said something, but then he blushed, so deep red, and left without a sound.

Jon and Theon dragged themselves to bed and then hid beneath the covers. They were so entwined, pressed against each other, and not letting go. ''You cry like a little girl, Snow. I never knew you could be such a wimp,'' Theon said through his kisses. But Jon didn't shut him up, he just snuggled closer and Theon was smiling again, and that somehow made it all better.


	9. Words Are Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon might be in love. He also might lie about a lot of stuff, but he is telling the truth about one thing though - Jon Snow knows at least one thing for sure, okay maybe a few things, some nicer than others, but one really hurtful and mean. Though it wouldn't kill him to maybe lie about it too sometimes, bloody bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot of fluff here. Theon-style though, but still - I can't believe I wrote more than 2000 words of bloody fluff. Ok, there's some smut too, and a bit of angst, and a lot more smut will come, but it is not just slutty!Theon I love, fluffy!Theon is also very special, and the bloody show is making me a bit depressed, so I just needed real fucking bad something sweet involving Theon. Having said that, don't expect too fluffy fluff, just this is enough to embarrass me. And I'll try my best not to let fluff happen again :)

Soft ruffling sounds woke Theon up. He opened his eyes and saw that Jon was up already, trying to dress himself as quietly as possible, not to disturb him. He could see through the window that the sun was already quite high, it must have been almost noon. They slept really late.

Theon shifted on the bed, inhaling Jon's smell that was left there to linger. He will request his sheets _not_ to be changed for another day at least, gods, how he loved that smell. Jon looked at him, standing awkwardly in his torn shirt. Yes, Theon tore it last night, and it felt so good. No wonder Snow was doing it himself all the time, it was really so... titillating to do that. Theon vowed he would never _ever_ remove Jon's shirt in any other way than by tearing it off of his body.

''Why don't you stay? We can break the fast together here... if you want.''

But Jon waved his head. ''I don't want anyone to see me here. Like this.'' He pointed to his torn shirt and even smiled a little.

Theon chuckled too. ''Oh, come on, so you've spent the night here, no one will know what we did though. Besides, you can borrow one of my shirts.''

But Jon was so fucking stubborn. He did seem to be thinking about it, but after a few seconds he sighed and looked at Theon, first time properly since last night, dark look in his dark eyes and that familiar pout even more pouty all of a sudden. ''No. I think I need to be alone. For a while.''

Theon felt strange, suddenly embarrassed to have witnessed the scene from last night, Jon starting to cry through his orgasm, as he sucked Theon's cock, while Robb fucked him. _Oh gods, Robb. Oh, this will feel awkward today. I think we all need to be alone for a while._ Robb was acting weird last night, with his cold silence and his stupid king-in-the-north demeanour, but he still couldn't believe it managed to reduce Snow, a defiant arrogant bastard if there ever was one, to a weeping mess that sought comfort in Theon's kisses and caresses so urgently, as if his life depended on it.

''Jon?'' Theon asked, his tone very kind. ''Are you...?'' He didn't know how to finish this question.

_Well?_

_Okay?_

_(Still hungry for me?)_

_(Or was I just a consolation, just handy to be there?)_

He didn't need to finish. Jon knew what he was asking. And there was again that defiant proud look, chin slightly raised, eyes piercing him with impudence as he said: ''I am.''

''Will you come back tonight?''

_Please say yes._

''No. I, um... I think I need to rest.''

Theon felt his heart sank as he watched him walk away. _Stupid bastard. Will he make me run after him again?_ But it was a game they played already, so he again jumped out of the bed and raced across his chamber, naked, catching Snow just as he opened the door. Theon slammed it shut. He also slammed Jon against it. But he was ready for this kiss, not at all surprised when Theon's lips found him.

''You can rest here,'' Theon whispered.

''How can I? With you being so lustful all the time?'' Snow's hands were squeezing his ass, pulling him onto himself, as he was sucking on Theon's neck, probably leaving a mark. Theon was melting.

''I promise I won't touch you.''

''Then there's no reason for me to come here. Is there?''

He was smiling his wolfish grin and Theon was hard again, and needing. So bad. He pulled the heavy bolt down, and started undoing Jon's breeches, but Jon said: ''No. I... I have to go.'' He was still squeezing him though, still kissing and sucking on his neck, and Theon thought _words are wind_ as he let Jon's breeches fall down and pressed his cock to rub against Jon's.

Jon closed his eyes and moaned, his cock feeling warm and slick against Theon's. That low murmuring sound drove Theon wild, how he loved hearing it, especially when he knew he was the one to cause it. He pressed his body further onto Snow's and kissed his neck and hair, his chest and his face. And then Snow's hand wrapped itself around Theon's cock, and it was hot and gentle and skilful, oh, _so very_ skilful. He returned the touch, pulling and tugging at Jon's skin, stroking him slowly, squeezing him tenderly. They didn't last very long, but it was so sweet, slow and gentle, so quiet and subdued, like that time in the forest.

''Theon, I have to go now,'' Jon said again.

''Come back tonight.''

''No. I won't. Some other night though, tomorrow maybe.''

But he does come back that night, even before Winterfell is completely silent, while everyone is still going about their business, while dinner is still not over down in the Great Hall. Neither one of them went to dinner, or to any other meal that day. Theon didn't feel like facing Robb alone, and he guessed Snow would probably try to avoid him at all costs, so he decided to wait, spending most of his day in his bed, tossing and turning, chasing the scent of sex and kisses he and Jon left all over his sheets. But as soon as the sun goes down Jon comes through the door, bolts them behind him and stays. Not only that night, but also the next day, and the night after.

Jon is feeling sore and seems pretty glum, or maybe he really does need to rest, so they don't fuck. But Theon can't just not do anything, he needs the touches, of any kind, so they suck and jerk each other off, so much so that by the end of the second day Theon can hardly even feel his cock anymore, it is so raw from all the attention, and he's pretty sure Jon is the same.

But it's not only that - they sleep, huddled next to each other, breathing in each other's smell, they kiss and nuzzle, their caresses gentle and soft, and they talk, like never before. Or at least Theon does, Jon listens - he's quite good at that, a nod, raised eyebrow, a smile, a scoff, an _mmm_ now and then, and Theon can't stop. He tells him _everything._ About his childhood at Pyke, about his mean and bitter father who you'd do better not to cross, about his dead brothers who were once alive and cruel, about his sister who could sometimes be nice to him, about his mother whom he doesn't even seem to remember anymore. And then he stops, remembering Snow doesn't even have a mother not to remember - you have to know something first before you could forget it. _Oh bloody fantastic, Theon, as if he wasn't sullen enough already!_

But Jon is surprisingly unaffected. Still, Theon changes the subject quickly. ''Did you fuck a lot of men?''

Jon chuckles a bit at this unexpected question. ''No. There was just one, before you.''

''Only one?'' Theon is also now surprised. ''I don't believe you.''

''I don't care. It's true.''

Now, Theon is intrigued. ''One, hmm? Who was he?''

But it is now Jon changing the subject. ''Just someone. Did you fuck a lot of women?''

''Thousands.'' Theon grins, and Jon chuckles again:

''You are such a liar, Greyjoy.''

''Okay, a few... hundred.''

Jon pinches his nipple and they both laugh. Then Theon adds: ''None of them sucked me as good as you, though.'' And he is not lying now. He hopes Snow knows it too. ''You are either a natural talent or that _one_ you fucked taught you well.'' _Please tell me about him._

Jon no longer laughs, he is quiet for a few moments and there is a slight frown forming on his face, but then it disappears just as quickly and he looks at Theon again, amusement in his eyes now clear. ''Anyone can be taught to suck a cock, you are a living proof of that. You were _horrible_ that first time.''

''Oh, shut up!'' Theon scoffs, and he feels flush coming to his cheeks as he remembers what Jon did to him that night and how it set him on fire. But he just can't stop wondering, he is so curious, so he adds: ''I hope you had a gentler teacher than I did.''

''Let it go, Theon.''

''Why won't you tell me?''

Jon sighs, but he asks: ''What do you want to know?''

_Everything._

_Do you still think of him?_

_Have you loved him?_

_Do you love him still?_

But he can't say that, can he? So he just repeats his first question that Jon left unanswered earlier: ''Who was he?''

''Just a boy. A very nice boy. His name was Satin. Are you pleased now?''

 _Satin? What a fucking name!_ He says it, too: ''Satin? What a fucking name! And he showed you how to suck cocks and how to fuck and all that?''

''Among other stuff.''

Theon feels he's hardening again, he can't even imagine what other stuff Jon might know, but he is _so_ eager to find out. ''What other stuff?''

But what Jon says is nothing he expected. ''That being a high-born bastard is not the worst fate you could be born into.''

Theon turns to the side and looks at him. ''Why? What fate was he born into? Though with a name like Satin, I think I know already. But tell me, what fate was this nice boy Satin born into?''

_Is this jealousy in my tone?_

_Can he hear it too?_

''Not a particularly nice one. But there are other worse fates too.''

Though he knows what Snow will say, Theon can't stop himself from asking: ''Like what?''

And sure, he knew what he would hear, but it still wounds him so much when Snow says: ''A hostage, for example.''

Theon is no longer hard. He stares at Jon with anger, and even though he doesn't move he could kill the fucking bastard at that moment. He spits his words out at him: ''Don't fucking say that word, Snow. Fucking bastard.''

But Jon is not unkind. He says matter-of-factly: ''It is true, Theon, you _are_ a hostage. And I'll give you the best piece of advice I myself have ever heard - never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour, and it can never be used to hurt you.''

Theon doesn't seem impressed. He hisses: ''Fuck you.''

But he thinks about what Jon said, for a long time, staring at the ceiling, without a word. Jon is also silent, but after a while his hand reaches for Theon and first he just fondles his chest, then he moves closer and starts kissing and sucking his nipples. Theon wants to push him away, but he also _doesn't_ want to push him away. So he does nothing. He just lies, flat on his back and completely still. His cock starts rising though, and Jon moves down. He licks his length gently and then sucks and rubs, and Theon is melting to his touches again, his eyes closed, hips slightly pushing, and he prays again that Snow never stops, because his lips and his tongue feel so good, better than anything he ever felt. But Snow does stop and Theon again, for the second time that night, wishes to kill the fucking bastard that teases him so.

Then Jon pushes Theon's legs up, spreading them, lifts his hips with his hands and he moves even further down and Theon moans loudly with surprise and _bliss_ when he feels Snow's hot tongue touching his asshole. And it is now _this_ that feels better than anything he ever felt and what he hopes never stops.

Jon licks the sensitive folds of flesh, very gently, and then pushes his tongue rudely inside, and Theon moans even louder, his tongue feels strong and muscled and it wiggles so wildly and it is so unbridled and _so fucking untamed,_ it's _everywhere_. Then it pushes against his perineum and then his balls are inside Jon's mouth and he sucks and sucks, and Theon fears he'd be swallowed whole, but he _wants_ to be swallowed whole, then his balls are on their own again as the tongue goes back to fuck him some more. It feels so firm as it is probing inside, but then it suddenly becomes as soft as a feather as it licks gently up and down his buttcrack, making slow circular motions around his rim as Snow's hot breath tickles and comforts at the same time.

Theon can't even squirm, as Jon holds him real tight, but he tries, and the fact that he can't only makes him more excited. And when he feels Jon's warm firm hand on his raw and over sensitized cock, as that tongue again pushes inside him, Theon offers an unspoken greatest _thank you_ to that unknown boy Satin who taught Jon how to do all these wonderful dirty things that are now making him dissolve and evaporate and disintegrate and fucking _die_ all over his bed sheets, as he moans and whimpers, ecstatic to oblivion.

He doesn't even know when he comes, or he does, but he feels as if he hasn't stopped coming ever since they first touched weeks ago, his entire life now feels like an orgasm. But when he finally sobers up, the hurt is back and Theon can't let it go. ''Robb would never have me killed. You _know_ that.''

Jon comes up to his face and kisses him, so gently, but he says: ''Robb wouldn't, I know. But king in the north might. And _you_ know _that._ ''

Theon _does_ know that, and that is why few hours later, when Robb comes to knock on his door, he feels as much aroused as he feels uncertain. Robb is quiet again and blushing, so clearly uncomfortable. _Such a fucking virgin!_ But Theon can't help but flinch when he looks at those deep blue eyes and sees the king looking back at him. Then he understands why Jon cried, and he wants to cry now too, without even being touched. Instead, he smiles his most confident smile, and his tone is as cock-sure as ever, _mocking_ even, as he says: ''Your Grace, let's fuck.''


	10. What Would Kraken Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is much more than just Robb Stark fucking Theon Greyjoy. Much much more. And if Robb is a wolf, Theon is a kraken. And krakens eat wolves for breakfast. When they're not being ass-fucked, that is. And Jon, he is also a wolf, and a very territorial one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the roll with all this Theon-love, I just can't help it. And I do love this Theon, he is just too much fun, really. And he does seem to write himself. So, here it is, the Throbb chapter, in which, surprisingly, it is Theon who is the most quiet of the three (and not only because his mouth is filled with cock). Thank you all so very much for reading :)

It's a good thing Theon Greyjoy has sense of humour - he would have been fucked totally if he hadn't. This way, he tries his best to find the situation funny. And he succeeds, some. Robb is so uncomfortable, it really makes him laugh. Besides, he is determined that no matter what happens he won't allow himself to have a fucking meltdown like Snow did two nights before. And not only because he isn't sure Jon would return the favour and soothe him with soft kisses and gentle touches later, as he really isn't ( _you just never know with that bastard)_ , but mostly because he has decided in some stupid and nonsensical way that what happens next is more than just him being fucked by Robb Stark. It is much more than that. So Robb is a fucking king? _Big fucking deal!_ Theon could be one too. His father declared himself a king once, so it makes Theon almost a prince. It was just as random as how it happened to Robb. And it doesn't really mean anything. _So many bloody kings these days._ And if Robb is _the young wolf_ and all that, then Theon is a _fucking kraken_. And krakens eat wolves for breakfast.

So when Robb comes inside, blushing at that obscene invitation, Theon grabs him roughly by the collar and kisses him on the lips. Robb is so stiff, he opens his mouth a bit, but then tries to break free, his hands grabbing Theon's in an attempt to push him away. But Theon is having none of it - he squeezes him hard and bites his lips until Robb moans with pain. In the end Robb manages to break away from Theon's affection, and looks at him almost angrily. Theon raises his eyebrow and scoffs. ''Fucking virgin.''

Robb's mood darkenes instantly. ''Shut up, Theon.''

He looks ready to hit him. Gods, he is tense. But then Snow says: ''Shut up, both of you. This isn't supposed to be unpleasant.''

Theon turns around and gets back to the bed, where Jon is sitting and waiting. Both of them are naked already, they haven't bothered with clothes since the night before, but Jon now suddenly seems very conscious of his nudity and he covers himself with a sheet. Theon is beyond caring.

Robb approaches them and looks around the room awkwardly. ''Is there any wine?''

Theon stands up, gets the wine pitcher from the table and pours Robb a cup. ''There's only a little left, so if we'll be drinking someone will have to go get more.''

Jon jumps up, picking up his breeches and shirt immediately. ''I'll go.''

_Oh, great! Leave me alone with him, you bastard!_

But then Theon freezes.

_What the fuck?!_

Wasn't it Robb he always wanted? Shouldn't he be happy now to be left alone with him? Why in the seven hells did he just think that? But Snow's presence is somehow reassuring, comforting. So Theon tells himself that he wants him around because Jon is the one who is most experienced. _Not that it helped him much that night when Robb fucked him._ But Theon fears it could be a lie, so he stops thinking about it altogether. He still wishes that Snow stays. He says, hoping his voice sounds careless and nonchalant: ''I won't be drinking, maybe there's no need to get more?''

Jon turns around to look at him. Theon swallows and blinks.

_Please stay, PLEASE STAY._

Then Jon drops his clothes back down to the floor and looks at Robb, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question.

Robb shifts uncomfortably on his feet and mumbles: ''I don't _need_ to drink, I just asked, no reason really. I'm fine with water. Or nothing, if you're out of water.'' He smiles. That is the first time they've seen him smile since that night they masturbated together. _Yes, Robb, smile some._

That smile, even though it was short-lived, seems to have given both Jon and Theon some new confidence. Jon stops being embarrassed about his nudity, and Theon thinks again how he's a kraken and has nothing to fear. Robb is just Robb, like a little brother to him - what could he possibly do to hurt him?

But, just mere moments later, as he finds himself pushed down on his bed, his legs spread wide, and Robb touching him down there with one hand while the other is tugging at the laces of his breaches, getting his cock out, he does not look as just Robb, not even as a bloody king in the north - he is a wolf, a wild beast, his look feral and threatening and Theon panicks again. But he keeps his mouth shut, because hess a kraken and krakens don't panic just like that at the sight of a cock. Then Snow approaches and starts removing Robb's shirt. Robb looks at him a bit surprised and, while he appears reluctant at first, the determined stare his brother gives him seems to have defeated him this time so he yields, and is now being undressed.

Theon hopes Jon would tear Robb's clothes like he did with Theon before, but at the same time he knows he wouldn't . Still, the disappointed melts away seeing Jon is being far from gentle. It arouses Theon so much to see again that wild disposition resurface. Robb is not the only wolf here, Theon is amused to notice. Jon is tugging at Robb's clothes quite roughly, the look in his eyes cold and focused, like a beast skinning a prey, detached and cold-hearted. Robb, though he submits to the undressing, notices this too and he tenses even more, his strong muscles twitching noticeably, his lips pursed and blue eyes narrowed to an angry squint. _Oh, this is going to be interesting._

Theon props himself up on his elbows. ''Okay, before you proceed...'' - _or cut each other's throats_ -''.... the oil is in the cabinet over there, will one of you get it?''

Both Jon and Robb say at the same time: ''Shut up, Theon.''

 _Oh, fuck, are they edgy!_ To them, it is also more than just Robb fucking Theon, it has almost _nothing to do_ with Theon, it is a brotherly feud of a different kind. He just happens to be in the middle.

Jon does get the oil, however, and he pushes him back down on the bed, not too gently, but then his hand rubs and pats Theon's chest quite affectionately ( _possessively even, yes, I did catch that vibe too, you possessive bastard)_ , so he relaxes again.

Jon pours the oil in his palm and grabs Robb's cock to lube him up. Robb gasps to the touch, but he still stares at his brother harshly. He groans a bit, quietly, as Jon starts stroking, then he closes his eyes. _Oh, yes, Robb, it is nice, isn't it? And if you only knew how well your brother sucks..._

Then Jon's hand goes down to where his tongue was just a few hours ago and he teases Theon's asshole, rubbing the skin around, then slowly pushing one finger in and then pulling it out. He finger-fucks him for a while, stretching him, until Theon starts moaning, and then he pushes another finger in and Theon sighs. It feels good, while it still hurts a bit. But Jon is gentle and his touch so familiar and innate, he is doing it slowly and Theon trusts him not to hurt him, too much, or at least to make him feel good afterwards. Oh, yes, _really_ fucking good. The fingers are spreading him nicely and then suddenly they are gone and Theon feels, well, quite empty. He wishes Jon doesn't stop, he wishes he goes on to finger-fuck him first and then fuck him proper later. _And then kiss and hold and cuddle until we fall asleep_

But Jon nods and steps slightly back. And when Robb starts pushing, Theon thinks it's no wonder Jeyne wouldn't let him fuck her thus, she would have been mad to allow it, his cock is really thick. It is all Theon can do not to scream. But he _is_ a kraken and krakens don't scream. Okay, krakens probably don't get ass-fucked either, but if they did Theon was sure they would not have screamed. So he is dead quiet. More dead than quiet, though - some grunts and hisses escape his lips, as he wonders why is Robb not going slower and if he is intent on fucking killing him like this.

A low snarl interrupts his stream of thoughts. ''Go slower, Robb, you're hurting him.''

_Oh, thank you, Jon, thank you._

''Oh, I, uh, sorry... I, um, I didn't notice.''

''No, you didn't, cause you're too fucking busy glaring at me like that.'' _Someone is snappy._

''Like what, Jon?'' Robb's tone is also quite irritated now.

But Jon doesn't answer. He only adds: ''Just... just go slower.''

Robb slows down. Not that it changes much. It still hurts as hell. But Jon's hand caressing his chest and his stomach comforts him, and when Theon opens his eyes he sees the familiar head of the familiar cock in front of his face and he opens his mouth readily, delighting in the familiar taste that he had come to love so much.

Robb fucks him slow now, his insides burning as he's being spread around that cock that pushes deeper and deeper, until Theon feels the coarse hair rubbing his ass and he knows Robb is all the way in. It makes him proud, in a strange way, that he is being able to withstand this. And then Robb pulls almost completely out and then slowly pushes back in, and while it does get easier the more times he repeats that wonderfully lewd motion and it is no longer as painful as it was, it still burns so much, and he still feels stretched to the absolute limits, dreading he would tear, he's as full as he's ever been - fucking over-spilling full, if that's at all possible.

Snow is also pumping slowly, not too deep, but Theon knows him well enough already to know this will change as his passion increases and the beast in him gets wilder. He doesn't mind, on the contrary, he likes it, it is thrilling to make Jon climax in his mouth, it feels dirty and special. But he is worried about how his poor ass will endure Robb's increasing tempo, as sure enough, he has started speeding up, his hips snapping now meaner against Theon, making him moan in pain over Jon's cock. If only he would rub him, it would make it maybe tiny bit more pleasant. But he says nothing, and not only because his mouth is full. He'd be quiet even without Snow's cock down his throat, because he's a fucking kraken, and krakens don't beg to be rubbed while they're being ass-fucked.

''Stroke him.''

_Oh, thank you, you wonderful lovable bastard, thank you!_

''What?''

''Rub his cock, Robb, make it good for him too, don't be so fucking selfish.'' _Here we go again, Jon really IS pissed._

Theon can feel Robb is tensing again, his irritation is obvious in the way he thrusts ever so slightly angrier as he grabs his cock and starts tugging at the skin in a manner too rough to be actually pleasant for Theon - his cock is so raw from all the sucking and jerking in the previous few days. _Oh, Jon, don't make him angry, please. Not with his cock up my ass._

''I am _not_ being selfish, Jon. I just, I've never done this before.''

_Let it go, Jon._

But he doesn't.

''You have. Two nights ago. When you fucked me _raw_ , you selfish fucking prick.'' Now Jon is thrusting harder, also quite angry, but it is nothing comparing to what's happening down Robb-side, he is getting _livid_.

_Shut the fuck up, Snow! Or he'll fucking split me in two._

''What the fuck is your problem?! I thought you wanted it!''

Jon snorts. ''Yeah, sure! When I show you what it's like we'll see if you would fucking want it.''

But he then stops talking and turns his attention to Theon, squeezing his nipples gently, slowing down his thrusting. And Robb seems to calm down too now. _Thank gods!_

Theon relaxes again and the pain, although still very much present, is no longer that horribly bad. _Yes, I will be able to do this, the worst should be done by now_. It is a strange feeling, being fucked by two men simultaneously, filled with so much cock, it makes it a bit hard to breathe, but it feels good once their rhythms synchronize . Theon even starts enjoying himself, but then Robb speeds up again and fucks him harder and he closes his eyes and moans quietly over Jon's cock again. Maybe this position is not too good, Theon thinks.

Then it is Jon speaking Theon's mind once more. ''Wait. This isn't too good, I think. Ahm, Robb, let him get on top of you, set his own pace.''

_I love you, bastard! So fucking much!_

Robb sighs, but he does pull out, scowling at Jon all the while. Jon glares back at him, and Theon is thrown back into the past, when they were just boys playing in the yard, arguing over who had won in a pretend-battle, or who would be the first one to play with a brand new toy. It was always Robb, of course, Snow would back down, because he was a bastard and knew his place. And if he were to forget it sometimes, Lady Stark was always so happy to remind him. But she's not here now, this is out of her jurisdiction, and Robb is on his own.

He gets up and Robb sits down on the bed. Jon's hands try to shove him down, but Robb pushes them away and leans down on his own, his blue eyes burning with anger. Theon laughs. This is just too funny, but it is also a rather nervous laugh as he knows he will still get fucked, and now both Jon and Robb look daggers at him, so he stops. He straddles Robb's hips and feels the tip of that thickness pressing against him and now there is no cock in his mouth so he winces and gasps audibly, and Jon comes to kiss him. He sucks on his lower lip and his hands touch Theon's hair, and face, and body and _everything. His heart, his stupid fucking heart._

''Do you still want to do this?'' He whispers, trace of concern in his voice. ''You don't have to if you don't want to. We can stop.''

_Don't ask me that, you bloody bastard! I don't know what I want anymore. I wish YOU would fuck me, not Robb. DON'T THINK THAT, THEON! Stupid cock-sucker!_

'Um, no, no, I'm okay. Yeah.''

He proceeds to glide onto Robb's cock, his ass spreading and stretching around it. Robb bucks his hips upwards, anxious for more, but Jon pushes him down hard, his hand painfully clutching gentle flesh of Robb's stomach. Then Robb grabs Snow's hand and again they glare at each other murderously. Like two dogs growling at each other's throats over a bone - Theon feels sort of cheap, but also more prized than ever before.

Jon shakes his hand free, his tone as menacing as ever as he glowers over his brother and hisses through his teeth: ''Go _slower!_ ''

Robb hisses back: ''Stop telling me what to do!''

''Then start doing it _right!_ ''

 _Gods, they will kill each other before this is done._ Theon squirms a bit, shifting on Robb's cock and moans loudly, hoping to make them stop. It works, they are quiet again. Robb is no longer pushing up, but lies still, breathing hard, his eyes closed with concentration - Theon can see he is holding back, trying to be still despite his urgent need, and he is so thankful for it. Jon comes close to him, kisses him so tenderly, and then he moves behind and Theon leans against his body. Jon sucks at the back of his neck while he wraps his arms around his hips. He takes Theon's cock gently and starts stroking. His hand is warm and slick with oil and it is _his_ hand and it feels fantastic. Theon is now moving a bit faster, his body can take it now, and he doesn't want Robb to start thrusting up again, it is better if he controls this. Besides, despite how amusing it is to witness Robb and Jon fighting _(over me?! is Jon jealous? oh, yes, I think he is)_ , it is his ass paying the price, and Theon knows it.

He can feel Jon's cock rubbing against his lower back, it feels so obscene and Theon moans with pleasure: ''Yessss.''

He puts his hand behind his back, searching for Jon's cock and he helps him find it and then whispers in Theon's ear, his breath feels warm and tender: ''Oh, Theon, yes.''

Theon glides up and down and it feels so good now, and he is moaning, and Jon's other hand comes up to his mouth and he licks and sucks his fingers, and Jon moans now as he's fucking Theon's hand, and Robb has also started moaning, because of course it feels good for him too with his cock deep inside Theon's ass as Theon rides it wilder and deeper, and he sucks Jon's fingers and wants to suck him whole, and Jon is rubbing his cock and it is so warm and he never wishes to have his cock anywhere else except in Jon's hand, and Jon's mouth, and Jon's ass, and Theon is keening now, because despite being a kraken this is too fucking good, besides he is sure krakens also keen and whimper when fucked like this, especially to hear their name moaned in that husky voice, breath so hot on his neck as _those_ wonderful lips blow and breathe _Theon_ to his skin and he doesn't scream, because krakens don't scream as being ass-fucked, but he groans and whines over Jon's knuckles as his body is shuddering and he feels his mind exploding. Yes, krakens moan when they spend, and sometimes they even moan a name, they kiss and lick and suck the name into the fingers that fill their mouth, and both the name and the fingers belong to the bastard, and Theon knows there is not a person in this world he has ever needed more.

Then Robb thrusts up higher and harder and soon he also spends and his cock slides out, leaving Theon open and gaping, empty and wet. And then Jon pushes in and fucks him so hard, as if to reclaim him, make him his again, and Theon wants nothing more than that. Jon grabs him so tight as he buries himself so deep, he can hardly breathe, and then Jon growls too as he's filling Theon's ass with his cum.

They fall to the bed next to Robb, who is panting, his eyes closed, all red and flushed. They all must be so light-headed, noone talks, noone moves. But Theon feels Jon's body next to him and that makes him smile.

After a while, again, it is Robb who gets up first. He looks sullen as he puts on his clothes. ''I have to go back to Jeyne.''

Neither Jon nor Theon respond.

''I will not do this again.''

But then Jon says: ''No, not this. But you'll do other stuff. Next time.''

Robb frowns. ''What other stuff?''

Jon is as calm as ever, but still an unmistakable insolence, a _dare_ in his tone. ''I think you know.''

Robb bites on his lips and just stares at them in silence. Theon is somewhat surprised at bastard's boldness, but anxious to see how this will end. He will either agree of race back to them and break Jon's neck. And again, Theon can't believe himself when he adds, jumping to Jon's aid and _fucking risking his life_ : ''It'd be only fair.''

''Yes, fair,'' Jon echoes his words. 

Robb is silent for what seems like forever. They just remain like that, frozen. But Theon can see the duel taking place in glares between the brothers. In the end, Robb looks down, his cheeks flushed. He says without raising his head: ''Very well. It'd be only fair. But not tomorrow, in a few days, at least.''

Jon does not gloat in his triumph, he is generous, even kind. ''Whenever you're ready,'' But then he adds, a shadow of malice in his tone so hard to hide:'' Your grace.''

Robb flinches at the words, but says nothing. He only nods and leaves, closing the heavy door so quietly Theon has to go and check if it really _is_ closed.

Jon is still dark and gloomy, but when Theon sits next to him, he lightens up a bit. They drain whatever is left of the wine in the pitcher, and not only because they are thirsty. Quite soon everything seems somehow normal again, as if nothing has happened.

Theon looks at Jon and smirks. ''You were _so_ jealous, Snow.''

''What? Don't be ridiculous.'' Jon scoffs.

But Theon is not letting it go, he laughs. ''Admit it, you can't stand seeing another cock up my ass.''

Jon laughs too. ''Shut up, Greyjoy.''

''Because you're in _love_ with me _so_ _fucking_ _much_.''

Jon says nothing, but only blushes. Theon has never felt this happy.


	11. Things I Say And Things I Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is really curious about what will Jon do to Robb, and Jon hopes Robb is too. Theon is also very cocky, and Jon likes that, a lot. Also, Jon Snow never says things he doesn't mean, it is known :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again a bit fluffy, but I needed a buffer between the previous chapter and the next one (you all know which one, yes), to give guys some rest. And there's also some smut and spanking to balance the fluff out ;) Though, I don't know which one makes me more embarrassed.  
> I love you all for reading, and I hope you like this one <3

Theon Greyjoy was right again. Jon _was_ jealous, he was surprised to find out that he really couldn't stand seeing another man's cock in Theon's ass. And Greyjoy was also most probably right about that other thing he said too, but Jon decided not to think about it - dealing with just this unexpected jealousy was quite enough.

He made sure not to wake Theon up when he left that morning. He sneaked out so early, even before the dawn and went to his own bedchamber. He hasn't been there for days now. Days that he spent in Theon's room, fucking, kissing, talking, just being with him. And enjoying it, too much really. Jon needed to be alone for a while, compose himself, pick up his shields that he let fall down in front of Greyjoy.

But all he could think of once in his own bed was Theon, Robb's cock up his ass, and his eyes locked with Jon's, searching, asking, _expecting_ something. And that ache in his chest, when he thought Robb was too rough and hurting Greyjoy. It wasn't just jealousy - he felt like when he was a child, and he would get a new thing he didn't have to share with anyone, all just for himself. He felt proud to show it, but so uneasy if someone else were to touch it, fearing they might break it. But this was not a precious toy that inept fingers might damage, this was Theon. Yet his chest ached nonetheless to see that pleading look in his eyes as Robb's cock stretched him open. _Oh, fuck!_

This situation indeed developed in a different way than he expected. But he couldn't lie to himself, no point in that. Theon was _HIS_. He didn't want to share this particular toy, not like this anyway. Robb did not prove himself worthy of it, really. Had he acted any nicer, then maybe yes. But he's been a prick these last few days - selfish, insensitive, too self-centred and, not for the first time since that horrible and beautiful night that left him bruised and needing ( _and it was Robb who bruised me and Theon who satisfied that need to be soothed, to be cared for, I remember that_ ), Jon wondered what the hell went wrong between them.

He slept some, and then kept himself busy for the rest of the day. Theon was nowhere to be seen, probably nursing a very sore ass in the privacy of his bedchamber. It was only his second time to be fucked, so he must have felt like lounging around his room much more than doing other stuff he would normally be doing, like walking, sitting, gods forbid horse-riding. Jon laughed out loud to these thoughts.

Robb was acting his weird king-in-the-north self, but he did his best to avoid Jon's gaze every time he could. He'd look down, blush some and try to either get lost if possible or engage someone in conversation so he wouldn't need to look at Jon, or talk to him. _So be it, Robb._

Jon's thoughts kept coming back to Theon, and after the entire day of restraining himself, right after dinner, he finally gave in and found himself in front of the door to Theon's chamber. It wasn't locked, so he let himself in, this time remembering to bolt it.

He found Theon in a bathtub. The servants must have brought it quite recently as the water was still steaming and Theon's skin looked quite red.

Theon smiled to see him. ''I knew you'd come, Snow. Don't fancy sleeping on your own so much anymore, do you?''

Jon smiled back, but before he could say anything Theon continued: ''Well, I understand. Why would you? With such a fantastic fuck right in front of your nose, you'd be mad to sleep alone.''

Jon chuckled. ''Shut up.''

He approached the tub and found a pitcher of wine next to it, so he poured himself a cup, offered some to Theon, but he still had his cup full, so Jon just sat on a chair nearby and started drinking his wine, looking at the ironborn soaking in the tub.

''Aren't you gonna join me?' Theon asked.

''I already had a bath today.''

Theon scoffed and rolled his eyes. ''I didn't ask you to join me because I thought you were dirty.''

Then he laughed and added: ''Or, actually, I _do_ think you're dirty, the dirtiest fucking bastard that ever walked this earth. But you don't get that dirt off with soap and water. Besides, I wouldn't want you to - I like you dirty.''

Jon chewed on his lips with amusement. ''You talk too much, Greyjoy,'' But he started undressing, much to Theon's pleasure.

Theon grinned. ''I also like you shutting me up...''

Jon was getting in the tub, to sit across from him. ''You do? Then, shut up.''

''...With your cock.'' Theon was really good at this talking thing. Jon hoped he wasn't blushing. All the things they did, and still words made him embarrassed.

They sat and looked at each other, water was really hot, Jon felt little beads of sweat crawling down his forehead. He wiped his face with his hands.

''Have you seen Robb today?'' Theon asked.

And there it was again, that annoying pang in his chest. He tried his best to sound calm and unaffected. ''I have. Why?''

And cheeky Greyjoy smiled, impish look around him as he taunted: ''Jealous much, Snow?''

 _Stupid prick! He read me._ But Jon said defensively: ''Couldn't care less. You two can go fuck all you want. I don't care.''

Theon wasn't buying it. ''Who'd have thought you were a jealous type... but now that I know, I'll never stop making you jealous, it is just too funny to see you like that.''

Jon snapped: ''Oh, shut up, Greyjoy! Fuck off! You _and_ Robb.''

So Theon let it go. He sighed. ''Is he still acting weird?''

''Yes.''

''You know he's uncomfortable, right?''

Jon nodded. ''Not as much as I am.... Or you. So that's hardly an excuse.''

He was sure Theon must know he's right as he turned quiet suddenly. They sat in silence, all that hot water and wine lulling them to a soft daze. Then after a while Theon asked, curiosity so obvious in his voice: ''What will you do to him?''

Jon smiled. ''Things...''

He could see Theon's cock slowly rising. _Oh, you like all this talk, Greyjoy._

Theon swallowed. ''What things?''

''You'll see.''

''Will you hurt him?''

''Did I hurt _you_?''

Greyjoy made small gritting sound with his teeth, chewing on an invisible something. He was thinking. Then he looked at Jon and said: ''You did _things_ to me too. _Some_ of them were painful.''

''But did I hurt you?''

Theon chuckled now. ''No. Not really. I liked everything you did. In fact, now when you won't tell me what _things_ you'll do to Robb, and knowing what wicked and deviant bastard you are, I am so bloody curious. And I know I should probably feel sorry for him, but I am jealous.''

Jon smiled, hoping his face did not betray how incredibly pleased he was both to hear that and to see Theon's cock getting harder and harder.

''Don't despair, Greyjoy, I'll do _things_ to you again.''

And Theon's hand gripped Jon's cock as his eyes narrowed and he leaned closer and whispered: ''Then, _Snow_ , shut the fuck up, and do them.''

Jon darted towards him, water splashing out of the tub with the force of the move. He pinned Theon to the tub's edge, straddling his hips. His hand grabbed Theon's jaw and he gave him a wet and hard kiss turning into a bite, causing him to moan. Theon's hands were squeezing his ass, pulling him even closer, desperate for more contact. But Jon grabbed his hands and growled: ''You must still be sore. You wouldn't really like it if I fucked you now.''

Theon retorted immediately: ''There's not a thing you could do to me that I wouldn't like.''

But despite the cockiness, Jon saw him wince when his hand reached down between Greyjoy's legs and when fingers were pushed inside him. However, if this was what he wanted, then this was what he'll get. So Jon didn't slow down, he kept pushing his two fingers up Theon's asshole, going deeper and deeper each time. Then he started spreading, making small circular motions, stretching him slowly, and Theon whimpered: ''The door?''

''Locked.''

''Good.... oh, yes... very good.''

Jon shifted, this was uncomfortable, so he got off Theon and kneeled between his legs, spreading them around him, pulling them high over the tub's edges. He then pushed another finger inside and Theon's moans became a pitch higher.

Jon kissed him, and not only to shut him up. His hand was quite busy now, working Theon open. There was no oil to ease it up, and water, though in abundance, didn't work as well. So it took longer. Must have been more painful too. But Jon had to congratulate him - Greyjoy was one stoic lustful bastard. When Jon pressed his cock to Theon's ass, it was the most lewd and urgent sounds coming from Theon's lips, pain was secondary it appeared.

''Oh, you like it rough too, Greyjoy, don't you? Rough and hard?'' He asked, teasing, his cock slowly pushing past the obstacle of Theon's muscled ring.

Theon panted, through his gritted teeth. ''Shut up and fuck me already, talkative bastard.''

Jon grinned. And pushed. Hard. So much so that Theon's eyes popped wide open to the sensation of being intruded so suddenly and so forcibly. The water splashed around them. He was all the way in.

''Like this?'' Jon whispered and then licked Theon's ear, sucking the little earlobe, keeping still, waiting for an answer.

Theon gulped, and panted. ''No...''

Jon almost recoiled, but then Greyjoy added: ''...Harder.'' And grinned. Gods, he really was cocky. Jon smiled as he pulled out, all the way out. Then pressed his cock against the tender flesh again, his hands going down, spreading Theon's asscheeks, and he pushed, really fucking hard, all the way in, his balls pressed hard against Theon's skin.

Greyjoy stifled a scream. And then laughed. ''Yes. Fuck me, Jon, real hard.''

So Jon did just that. He slammed against him so hard, he thought they will break the bathtub, or at best, flip it over. He was ramming his cock forcefully inside Theon's ass and the water was splashing out as the tub moved along the stone floor, making screeching sounds, in tune with Greyjoy's moaning and Jon's grunting.

Theon's ass felt so good, it was tight and warm, and the hot water on their skin felt so gentle, the only thing gentle at that moment, as Jon pushed, deep and hard, spreading Theon, stretching him around his hard cock, pulling the soft tissue of his asshole with each powerful thrust.

The tub made its way all the way to the wall, where it stayed put with nowhere left to move, leaving a trail of water behind. It was almost empty now. Jon pulled Theon down, on his back, his face just slightly above the water, and continued fucking him vigorously. Theon moaned and keened, his hands on Jon's hips, pulling him further into himself, demanding more.

But it was so confined, this tub they fucked in, so Jon stood up, pulling Theon along, pushing him against the wall, wet and cold. Theon shivered and gasped to feel the cold stone on his skin, but Jon lifted him up, slamming him hard against the smooth wall surface. Theon hissed and draped his arms around Jon's shoulders, lifting his leg around Jon's hip, hanging like that trapped between Jon and his cock and the hard wall behind him. Jon pushed, lifting him up each time, but it was not easy to go all the way in like this, and Theon moaned his complaint: ''More, Jon, I want more of you.''

Again, Jon pulled out and turned him around, grabbing a handful of Theon's hair, pressing his face now against the stone as his other hand pulled Theon's hips towards him and smacked him hard across his ass. Theon cried out and then chuckled a very wanton _yes_.

Jon smirked. ''I will punish Robb for being a dick that night, that's for sure. But I never punished _you_ for that evening, did I?''

Theon just moaned, squirming, needing. So Jon slapped him even harder, his hand leaving a trace on Theon's skin already red from all the hot water he was soaked in. Jon said, hard smacks on Theon's butt emphasizing his every word: ''You...( _SMACK)_... were...( _SMACK_ )... a very... ( _SMACK)_... mouthy... ( _SMACK_ )... little... ( _SMACK)_... ...cunt... ( _SMACK)_... that... ( _SMACK)_... evening... ( _SMACK)_...''

Theon was whimpering, but never moved or did anything to stop him. So Jon continued. His hand hurt from the blows, but he hit even harder now.

''You... ( _SMACK)_... need... ( _SMACK)_... to... ( _SMACK)_... learn... ( _SMACK)_... to... ( _SMACK)_... shut... ( _SMACK)_... the... ( _SMACK)_... fuck... ( _SMACK)_... up... ( _SMACK)_... sometimes... ( _SMACK)_...''

Theon's ass was so red now, but Jon proceeded to spank him more, as hard as he could. It was so loud, the obscene smacking sound and Theon's shameless moaning and whimpering, Jon thought the entire castle must have heard them. He didn't care, though. He even hoped Robb could hear them.

_Yes, Robb, can you hear it? Can you hear Theon moaning as I slap him and fuck him and do all these things to him? I hope you can. I hope it makes you guessing about what I am going to do to you. And no matter how hard you try, you cannot even begin to imagine all the mean and dirty things I'll do to you once I have you here, bent over and in my charge._

So Jon smacked even harder, until he couldn't feel his palm anymore and Theon was reduced to a sobbing mess, his ass so red it would be bruised tomorrow. Then Jon stopped and pushed his cock deep inside Theon again. Theon pushed his hips towards him, wailing his _pleases_ and his _yeses,_ as Jon started fucking him now fast and wild, snapping against him, feeling the hot skin of Theon's well spanked ass on his crotch.

Jon felt so happy that Theon wouldn't shut up. He hoped Robb could hear him as he was wailing: ''Yes, Jon, yes, please, yes, fuck me, of yes, fuck me, Jon, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, pleeeaaase, Jon, please, I want, oh, yes, Jon, oh, Jon, yes....''

So he gave his all, fucking Theon even harder, grabbing Theon's cock and rubbing him, squeezing and teasing and pulling and Theon was soon so incoherent, he was just babbling and moaning and shaking and screaming in his release, the muscle of his asshole clenching around Jon's cock, and Jon also burst then, pressing him hard against the wall, groaning and grunting, and then, as they calmed down, just whispering in Theon's ear, kissing him, sucking and biting, saying things so gentle, so sweet. And Theon was melting to hear them.

They slumped to the floor, and it's cold and wet, so they went to bed instead, covered themselves with furs and kisses.

Jon felt so light, so warm and so good, and of course he decided to stay there for the night. Theon was nestling against him, but before they drifted off to sleep, he asked: ''Jon? If my father rebels or if for any other reason Robb decides to hack my head off...''

Jon interrupted him: ''He won't.''

''No, shut up, listen. If he were to hack my head off, I would try to go away somewhere before he gets the chance. You _would_ tell me if you found out?''

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew why Theon was asking, and it was his fault for bringing it up the other night, as that was insensitive, and he knew Robb would _never_ kill Theon. He only said it to piss him off, really. But now Theon apparently couldn't stop thinking about it. 

''Theon, it will not happen. Robb would _not_ have you killed. You are like a brother, you have long ago stopped being just an insurance against your father's possible stupid ideas. Besides, he hasn't rebelled, and he won't, and if he would, it's against the Iron Throne, Robb is king in the fucking north, got nothing to do with it. Don't worry. It will _not_ happen.''

However, Theon insisted. ''But you'd tell me, you'd warn me?''

Jon sighed. ''Yes, I would, sleep now.''

''If he were to kill me, and if I have to go, if I have to run somewhere... Would you... would you come with me?''

Jon smiled in the dark and kissed him. ''Theon, he won't do it. Not now when he knows what a _fantastic fuck_ you are. He'd be mad to hack off your head.''

Theon grinned. ''You think I'm a fantastic fuck?''

Jon was laughing now. ''Well, you said so yourself. And we know you do things Jeyne doesn't...'' And Theon's hand then slapped him on his mouth playfully so he shut up and just chuckled some more.

But Theon again asked, all serious: ''But, if he were to wish me dead, and if I had to leave, would you come with me?''

''Theon...''

''Oh, just say it, Jon! I need to hear it, you stubborn bastard. Just say it, you don't need to _mean_ it.''

Jon propped himself on his elbow, looked at him and said: ''It's not gonna happen, Theon. But if it does, I _would_ go with you.'' Then he placed the softest, most gentle kiss on his lips and added: ''And I do mean it.''

 


	12. It's a Question Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon will just have to trust Jon that all will be well. And Robb will just have to trust Jon he won't hurt him. Too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the final chapter, but it turned out to be so long, too bloody long, so I had to cut it in two (just two for now), or it would have been a monster-chapter, and that I just can't. The thing is, I start writing this chapter in which they meet with Robb again, but Jon and Theon smut takes over and I can't ignore my urge to write about more sweet sex between them, they are too cute really, so that is why this is long (one of the reasons at least). So, yes, sorry about stopping just as the real fun started, but it was necessary, as this was getting ridiculously long. I hope you're all still hanging in there with me and these boys, the next chapter shouldn't take this long to upload, I promise :)

Theon woke up with his arms around Jon, holding him tight. Jon was still asleep and Theon just lay there for a long time, enjoying the warm feel, the familiar and yet so craved scent, the steady rhythm of Jon's breathing and how his chest would move. They were lying on their sides, Theon's head buried in Jon's curls, brushing his lips slightly against his neck as his hand was wrapped around the strong sleeping body and traced patterns gently over Jon's chest and stomach.

How beautiful he was, asleep like that, peaceful and warm, Theon wished he could spend the whole day lulled like this. His cock, however, had a different idea. Their bodies were intertwined and his hips pressed against Snow's ass and the closeness of it and the hot feel of those toned white cheeks against his crotch resulted in a soaring erection. Theon's hand started descending further down Jon's abdomen, gently caressing the area beneath the jutting hipbone, and going further down, brushing the coarse hair of Jon's crotch, finding Jon's cock, not yet hard. He cupped it tenderly, thinking how something so gentle, seemingly fragile even, can cause such piercing pain and wildest pleasure imaginable, ruthlessly fucking him until he dissolves into a whining wreck. Theon smiled. He loved that cock.

Jon stirred to his touch, but hasn't woken yet. Theon licked his palm and took his own cock to his hand and started stroking, pushing it gently against Jon. Jon shifted a bit and moaned quietly, and Theon got on his knees and lowered his head placing a kiss on the firm flesh of Jon's ass.

Jon was waking now, Theon could tell by the way he spread his legs slowly, lifting his hips slightly up, exposing his ass to Theon's attention. Theon smirked and continued kissing him, all over his buttcheeks and then along the crack, small licks of his tongue causing Jon to squirm. He moaned lazily: ''Theeeooonnn. It tickles.''

Theon smiled. ''Be still. I can't fuck you dry, can I? Or would you want me to?''

Jon still squirmed, whispering drowsily: ''I know, but lick me proper, don't tickle me.''

Theon teased, both with his tongue and with his words. ''You're a demanding bastard, you know. _Don't tickle me. Lick me proper. Don't fuck me dry._ I never complained over _any_ of the things you did to me, and you whine and moan like a spoiled fucking princess.''

Jon raised his hips, demanding firmer touch of the tongue, and chuckled. ''Fuck you.''

But he just gasped and then moaned, low and long, as Theon spread his buttcheeks with his hands and pushed his tongue inside him.

Theon has never done this before, but Snow has done it to him once and it felt better than anything. He _wanted_ , so hard, to make Jon feel so good too. He was pushing his tongue inside, then curling it upwards, pressing hard and then sucking at the little puckered hole. Jon's moans of pleasure assured him he was doing well, so he continued, spreading Jon's ass, pulling at the soft cheeks, burying his tongue inside, brushing his teeth gently over the sides, and then sucking again, his tongue circling the muscled rim, then going inside, deep and firm, then licking all along the crack, first soft and tickly and then rubbing down hard.

Theon felt Jon grind his hips against the mattress, he must have been hard now, and he then licked his index finger and slowly teased Jon's asshole with it, pressing it, rubbing and pushing slowly. Jon moaned and Theon pushed the finger inside. It slid in easily, Jon's ass was slick from Theon's tongue and he started pushing the finger deeper, in and out, one knuckle at a time. Once the finger disappeared inside Jon's ass completely he twisted it and made small circling motions, spreading him gently, Jon's moans grew slightly needier.

Theon then inserted the second finger, and Jon whimpered, burying his head into the pillow. Theon grinned and continued finger-fucking him, removing the fingers to replace them with his tongue every so often. He was taking a lot of pride in seeing Jon squirm and hearing those sweet helpless moans of pleasure he caused. He wanted to make him spend like this, but couldn't restrain himself any longer, so he got on top of Jon gently, placing soft kisses along his neck, sucking small marks into his shoulders, guiding his painfully hard cock to Snow's asshole. Jon spread his legs even wider and lifted his hips more, his hands reaching down to pull his buttcheeks apart.

It was so warm, so tight as Theon pushed slowly inside, delighting in Jon's deprived moans, wanton tone of his voice as he was wordlessly begging for more and deeper and fuller. Once he was fully inside he relaxed against Jon's skin, completely covering his body with his own, kissing and biting softly all over his neck, whispering sweet loving words of his need and yearning.

He started moving slowly with deep sensual thrusts. He didn't want to pull out, not even the tiniest bit more than he absolutely had to, he just wanted to go in, further than ever, all the way in, and stay there, buried in Snow's ass. He pressed his body so firmly against Jon, his arms holding him tight, squeezing and fondling, not letting go. He didn't wish to move away, he wanted every inch of his body to be touching Jon, so he went slowly, only moving his hips slightly, going deep and staying there as he rolled his hips, causing Jon to moan so sweet and desperate _Theons_ and _yeses_ and _pleases._

Every time Theon would clench his buttocks, with each steady thrust, he'd feel the sweet persistent pain, a sore reminder of the good hard fuck and the delightful punishment he received last night. He loved that precious wound, so sore, so his own, so full of traces of Jon, Jon's hands and Jon's cock.

Theon fucked him, slow and deep, sweet and sensual, thrusting gently, kissing him all the while, as Jon moaned and keened squirming and twisting beneath him.

This was so different than the raw brutal passion from the night before, it was almost languid, it was so incredibly tender, Theon had never fucked anyone like this.

Jon was grinding his hips slowly, rubbing himself against the mattress, and Theon felt him speeding up slightly, moaning still. Theon continued going slow, he wanted this to last, he liked it too much to speed up, though he felt his release approaching. As Jon's moans turned to even more desperate wailing and his _yeses_ and _Theons_ and _pleases_ became just _Theons,_ Theon held him even firmer, still fucking him so lovingly, never speeding up, whispering and moaning through the kissing and sucking, Jon's neck covered in small red marks. And then Jon bit hard on the pillow, shuddering, his asshole clenching around Theon's cock and then he was still, limp in Theon's arms, moaning quietly.

Theon still went slow, his eyes closed, despite the clenching and twitching of Snow's ass that was slowly but surely pushing him towards his own release. He came without a sound, as he couldn't bring himself to say what he wished, he still didn't dare. His mind screamed though.

Then Snow turned around beneath him. Face to face now, they stared at each other. Jon was also quiet, but his eyes screamed the same thing, and that was all Theon needed to see.

They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, had food brought to them, not caring if anyone might think them suddenly being so inseparable to be inappropriate. Jon stayed for another night of sweet touches and naughty banter.

Tomorrow, late in the morning a knock on the door woke them up.

Jon went to see who it was. Theon didn't even care it was his room and that it should have been him opening the door instead of undressed Snow. He could see Jon nodding, naked and dazed, to the person outside. Then he closed the door and went back to bed. Theon was watching him with curiosity.

''Robb's little squire. _King in the north_ sent him to let us know he'll be _drinking_ with us again tonight,'' Jon said.

Theon laughed. ''Then we better get some more sleep before that.''

Jon squinted pensively and then licked those pretty lips of his. ''First we make sure of some things.''

 _Things again._ Theon felt his curiosity increase. ''What things?''

Snow surprised him again with a question. ''Have you fucked Jeyne's maid?''

''What?'' Theon snorted at this unexpected query.

''Oh, don't play coy, Theon, I know you fucked a lot of maids and serving wenches and gods know who else, so I just want to know if this particular one is susceptible to your charms.''

Theon tried to remember which of the household maids he had fucked and if any of them was Jeyne's, but he didn't know. ''I don't know, I can't remember. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why?''

Jon casually said: ''Because I want you to get me some things we'll need, and one of those things belongs to Jeyne. And of course it has to be so that neither Jeyne nor Robb know.''

 _This was interesting._ He wondered what cunning plan did the wicked bastard have, feeling annoyed that Snow never revealed everything at once, but was making Theon ask and ask and ask. So he asked, and the answer he got made him burst out laughing. ''You are one deviant bastard, you know.''

Although laughing, Theon was still uncertain over what Jon requested him to fetch. Sure, it was funny what he had in mind, really fucking hilarious, but he still couldn't believe Jon would go all the way with it. Was he serious? Robb could so easily snap and who knows what he would do to them afterwards. Maybe Snow won't push it _that_ far, maybe it was all just for show. But he decided to follow through with it anyway.

''So I am to go quickly fuck Jeyne's maid in order for you to get what you want?'' Theon asked.

Jon chuckled, pulling him tighter to his embrace, his hands teasingly finding Theon's ass, grabbing a handful, causing Theon to moan. Jon stated moving, slowly rutting against his hips, and said in that low and wanton growl that always made Theon's knees go week: ''Or you can fuck her slow, you're quite good at that. How could she ever refuse you anything?''

Theon grinned to hear that but then Jon stopped and added, more seriously: ''I was hoping you wouldn't have to fuck her at all Theon, but rather get it with just your sweet talk.''

And the way he looked at him, like a hurt puppy, and his damned beautiful pout pierced right through Theon's heart. _Oh, gods! What he does to me! Jealous loveable bastard! I'd fucking do just about ANYHTING for that pout!_

It amused and _touched_ him so much to see again that possessiveness. ''I'll try my best not to fuck any maids, or anyone else for that matter, while I am collecting those... _essentials_ for you.''

Jon chuckled slightly at that. ''And when you've secured all of these things I said, you could also summon us a bath for later.''

''And while I play at being your fucking errand-boy, what will you be doing?''

Jon took a deep breath and stretched lazily on the bed. ''I'll get some more sleep, you said I should.''

Theon snorted. ''Fucking lazy bastard. What about me?''

Jon sat up to give him a soft and gentle kiss and said. ''You hurry up and get those things ready, and then you join me and we both sleep. I'll be keeping the bed warm for you.''

Theon melted to his kisses, his annoyance all gone, then got up, started dressing himself and said mockingly: ''Bedwarmer.''

''Exactly.'' Jon smiled as he went beneath the furs again.

It turned out that Theon did indeed fuck Jeyne's maid earlier and needn't use too much effort to talk her into getting him what Snow needed. He also picked up other stuff Jon requested and he was back inside his chamber in no time. He ordered to have a bath brought to them before supper, and then just snuggled against Jon, two of them napping for the rest of the day, happy and warm like a pair of cats.

Soon after dinner, both of them clean and neat, they sat to wait for Robb to come. Jon seemed relaxed enough, but Theon was trembling with excitement. It amused him to no end to think about Robb submitting to Snow's vileness but it also made him more than just slightly nervous. If pushed too far, couldn't Robb just have them killed? He was, after all, king in the north. They were just a hostage and a bastard. They should've been happy to have survived his discovery of their... _mutual affection_ , with almost no consequences. They really should have just let it go, happy to be alive and out of his way. It was all bastard's fault, pushing it too far, rude insolent Snow who will again get them into trouble. But he _was_ a lusty and beautiful creature, the things he did to Theon, and the things he might do to Robb, it made Theon's cock twitch just to think about them. How could anyone not like that - submitting to Snow's deviant and wonderfully salacious ways? Even Robb. He was almost sure Robb would like that too _. But then again, he might not._ Theon started worrying again. _Oh fuck!_

Jon must have noticed how perturbed Theon was, fine one moment and then almost hysterical the next, so he rubbed and squeezed his thigh with his hand, a very gentle, reassuring gesture. ''Relax, Theon, it will be good, I promise.''

He told Theon to relax once already and promised it'd be good. And Theon trusted him then and relaxed. And it _was_ good, really fucking good. So he tried to relax now too and trust it'd all be good again. However, it was only Jon's kiss that helped, some. But then, as Robb entered Theon's chamber, all serious and resolute, even Jon's lips on his neck couldn't do anything to soothe him and the only reason Theon hadn't run away screaming was that his poor legs were as stiff as wood and he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was so fucking nervous. _And scared_. _Oh, gods, fucking hell, how scared he was._

It turned out Robb was pretty scared too. He came inside, bolting the door behind him and when he approached them, all silent and solemn, lips just one thin line, Theon could see he was nervous as hell. And when Jon stood up and took a step towards him, Robb went pale, his eyes that of a frightened boy. Theon could practically _smell_ his fear. He felt bad that it made _him_ feel better.

Jon stood in front of him, silently watching, patient and composed, dark look in his eyes, and Robb cleared his throat and said in such a small voice Theon again felt sorry for him: ''I want us to talk first.''

But Jon dismissed that. ''No... First I fuck you until the last trace of this damned king in the north is gone from you and you're just Robb again. And then, with Robb, I can talk.''

Robb was reddening to these words and Theon felt his heart stop with terror but also his cock jump. _Audacious bloody bastard, the things he dares say, and the things he dares do, gods..._

Robb swallowed hard and tried to summon all the authority, all the dignity he once might have had. ''Jon. Please. We _must_ talk. I am sorry. I kno...''

''Shut up,'' Jon cut him off. ''Or I'll fucking gag you.''

 _Oh seven hells! The balls he has..._ Theon was torn between feeling so sorry for this poor boy who was cold-sweating in front of them and wishing Jon actually _does_ gag him and fuck him senseless. And then, there was still fear, fear of what Robb could do to them once this night is over. Theon decided to be the peace-maker. ''Jon, he is nervous, this isn't supposed to be unpleasant. You said so yourself last time.''

Jon shot him a particularly murderous glance. ''Oh, he _should_ be nervous, Theon. _Real_ fucking nervous. I'd be if I was him.''

Robb also turned to Theon, but instead of showing some gratitude, he was scowling. _Fucking ungrateful prick! Yes, Jon, on a second thought, go ahead and gag him, and then fuck him within the inch of his life._

''I don't need your _protection_ , Theon. I can fend for myself,'' Robb hissed.

_Yes, Jon, fuck him to a permanent limp._

Theon saw again that sharp blade hanging above his head and then Robb turned to Jon, sill hissing, but not as fiercely, Theon noticed. _He's scared of Snow._

''I am not afraid of you, Jon. So do whatever it is that you want. And we don't have to talk about anything at all. Ever again.''

But he still flinched when Jon's hand reached for him, tugging at his shirt collar roughly. Jon scoffed to see it but said nothing. He just proceeded undressing him.

Once Robb was out of his shirt, he started undoing his breeches himself. Jon only nodded. Robb looked at them and asked: ''Aren't you also going to undress?''

Theon started pulling the laces of his shirt, when Jon said: ''No. Not yet. Just you now.''

Theon stopped, but felt so silly, he didn't know what to do with his hands so he poured himself another cup of wine. Jon seemed comfortable enough, though, he must have had nerves of steel, balls too, impudent daredevil.

Robb was now naked, and if Theon thought he felt silly a moment ago, not knowing what to do with his hands, well, how must've Robb felt, really... He was naked, his cheeks flushed slightly, he was shifting from one foot to another, so bloody nervous, biting on his lips, his arms by his side, moving every so often, to be placed in front of him, covering his crotch, or again to his sides, and then crossed at his chest, gods he was so fidgety it was almost too painful to watch.

Jon circled him slowly, like a beast eying a pray. Theon was trying to sip his wine, but his hands were practically shaking, he spilled most of it, ruined his pretty shirt. Then Jon went to him and pulled him into a soft, wet kiss. Theon still couldn't relax completely, but the kiss, again, did help a little.

Jon assured him. ''Relax, Theon, don't worry, it will all be well. He likes it too, see how hard he is?''

Robb _was_ hard, Theon could see. Robb was embarrassed about it, though, as his hands again flew to his crotch while he blushed. Jon continued, now talking to Robb: ''Theon is worried you'll hack off his head if he fucks you. You've been acting like such a prick he's now even worried you'll hack off his head if _I_ fuck you how you deserve to be fucked. Seven hells, Robb, you have been such an insensitive rude dick, he's worried you'll hack off his head for no reason whatsoever.''

Theon tensed. ''Shut up, Snow.''

Robb said: ''I'd never do such thing. You both know it.''

Jon rolled his eyes with annoyance. ''Shut up, _Your Grace_.''

Then he went to the desk and took a long piece of rope from one of the drawers. _Here we go_ Theon thought, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Robb's muscles twitched upon seeing the rope, but when Snow summoned him, he approached. Wearily, but he still approached.

''Bend over,'' Jon ordered.

Robb chew on his lips for a moment, and then looked straight into Jon's eyes and asked meekly: ''Is the rope necessary?''

''When we start _... this_ ,... you'll probably want to move, and I don't want you moving. So, yes, it _is_ necessary, you will just have to trust me. Do you trust me, Robb?'' He pierced him with those dark grey eyes and Robb swallowed hard and looked around the room. Then he sighed and again looked at Jon, his voice calm now. ''I trust you, Jon. You are my brother. I trust you with my life. Both of you. I know you won't hurt me.'' And then he smiled. ''Too much.''

That one smile changed it all. The air seemed so much lighter now, they all seemed so much more at ease, the image of the sword over Theon's head gone and even Jon's harsh and mean mask flew out of the window, for he also smiled. He leaned towards Robb and kissed him, so gently, on the lips. ''And I won't hurt you. Too much. Not any more than you deserve.''

Robb even managed a tiniest jittery chuckle. And he bent over the desk, surrendering, his arms stretched, offered to the rope.


	13. You'll Cry And Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is sorry, Theon is jealous, Jon is amused. And he is most certainly mean and deviant bastard and not the one to fuck with, or else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel like the boy who screamed ''wolf'' (how appropriate), but yes, I have been saying how the next chapter will be the last one for some 2-3 chapters already. And now, with Robb all sorted out, this does bring our story to an end, sort of. However, Jon promised Theon something, and we know he keeps his promises, so yes, I think I'll do another smutty chapter after this, just to end it on a lighter note and, um, define our boys' relationship a bit better. Also, there will be an epilogue, and though I am not sure yet, I think it'll be Jeyne's POV, or Robb's, I'll see. So, yes, there will be just a little bit more (2 tiny chapters). None of them will be as long as this one. This is a fucking monster-chapter. It's the longest thing ever, but I couldn't split it. So, yeah, plunge into it, and I hope you like it and have fun. I am only slightly ashamed for all the things I put Robb through, though I did consider deleting my account at one point, so, um, well. Poor Robb, but not really ;)

After Jon had tied his brother's wrists to the desk and made sure he couldn't move his arms, he went behind him and tapped Robb on his thighs slightly. ''Spread your legs, Robb, as wide as you can.''

Robb hesitated a bit, but Jon tapped him again, harder this time, repeating his command, and Robb obeyed. Jon proceeded to tie his ankles, pulling the ropes tight. If Robb moved, it would most probably chafe his skin quite badly. Robb's body was now completely at the mercy of their eyes and hands. Cocks too. He couldn't move, he was naked, his legs spread wide revealing his erection, his balls and the tiny reddish hole of his anus. He was so helpless. They could do just _anything_. Theon hoped, _and feared,_ they would.

It felt strange, few nights ago, with Robb's cock up his ass, fucking him hard and rough, Theon just wanted Jon, he never wished to touch or even see Robb again, fear and animosity gripping him so tight. But now, seeing him so subdued, so fully at their mercy, he felt some of the old affection for this boy who was almost a brother to him. And judging by the way Jon was now treating him, he must have felt the same. Though still stern and determined to punish him, he was no longer so aggressive. Maybe he was just rewarding Robb's cooperation. Or the smile from earlier.

Jon lingered behind tied Robb, admiring the sight before him, no doubt. Theon was getting hard, and he saw Jon's cock too was probing against his breeches. But Snow was patient, Theon knew, _this will not be over quickly._

Jon reached for the cabinet close by and took more things from it, one he placed to the desk, next to Robb and then he walked around showing the other one to his brother. ''Do you know what this is?''

Robb looked. ''A brush?''

''Look closer.''

Robb did. ''A hairbrush, ... oh. What in the...? It's Jeyne's hairbrush! Where'd you get it?''

''Not important,'' Jon shrugged. ''Does Jeyne brush her hair herself, or does she have her maid do it? Do _you_ maybe do it, sometimes?''

Robb was biting his lip. He seemed insulted, angry even. He must have guessed what Jon was planning to do with his wife's hairbrush. Jon waited for few moments, then walked behind him and smacked his ass hard with the brush. An incredibly loud _SMACK!_ made Theon flinch, and Robb cried out as the wide pink mark appeared on his left buttcheek.

''I asked you a question, Robb. It would be wise to answer.''

So Robb answered, he was a wise boy alright. ''She does it herself. Sometimes I do it, but not too often.''

Jon placed the brush on the tender flesh of his brother's ass gently, touching him, rubbing it up and down. ''Hm... I want you to swear one thing, Robb. On your honour as a Stark. Will you do it?''

''I can't swear if I don't know what it is.''

 _SMACK!!!_ Another, even harder blow exploded over Robb's backside, his right cheek this time, causing him to grunt.

''Would be better to comply,'' Jon sighed

Robb was still silent, but another, horrendously loud and surely horrendously painful _SMACK!!_ later he grunted: ''All right, I swear it.''

''On your honour as a Stark.''

''On my honour as a Stark.''

Jon smiled. ''Good. I want you to swear that from now on you will brush your wife's hair with this hairbrush, _every_ _single night_ , just you, noone else.''

Theon smirked. _Oh, you mean bastard._ He understood why Jon requested this. After this, every time Robb as much as sees that hairbrush he'd remember this humiliation, this punishment. Jon wanted to make sure he has a permanent, _daily_ , reminder. Robb understood it too, and he tried to protest. ''If she doesn't let me?''

 _SMACK!!!_ This time he got him right across the middle, both cheeks at the same time. _He's good at this, he really is._ Robb gasped.

''Surely you can convince your wife to let you brush her hair every evening, Robb. You are a king, you can do whatever you want. Now. I want to hear you swear, the whole thing, come on.'' Jon said.

''Fuck you, Jon.''

 _SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!_ Three quick consecutive _and hard_ blows fell down on Robb's ass, adding more colour to already bright pink blushing there. Robb tried not to, but he whimpered, it must have hurt so much. And Theon's throat was dry with arousal.

Jon was as calm as ever. ''You already agreed, Robb, now you just need to repeat it nicely.''

And Robb sniffled some, and swallowed hard, and then said with resignation in his voice, his face burning red: ''I swear, on my honour as a Stark, I will brush Jeyne's hair with this damned brush every single night for the rest of my life.''

''Good. Now we can begin.''

The look on Robb's face as Jon said that made Theon laugh out loud. Robb was, obviously, surprised. ''I thought we were finished?''

Jon grinned smugly. ''No, Robb, we haven't even started yet.''

Then he placed the brush on the desk and took another object he left there earlier. He grabbed his knife and started carving. Everyone was quiet. Robb could not see what he was doing, and he was breathing hard, nervously expecting... something, whatever it was Jon had in mind to do. Theon admired Snow's skill with the knife, he was working fast and in just few moments he was done. He pulled the carved little thing to his face and smelled it, then smiled and took it to Robb, giving him a chance to sniff it too.

''You know what this is, Robb?''

Robb sniffed and then his face went white, he was shocked, or terrified. And Theon still couldn't believe Jon was actually going to go ahead with this. Robb narrowed his eyes into an angry squint and spat his words through his clenched teeth. ''It's a bloody ginger root, and you'd better not do what I think you want to do with it.''

Jon laughed, went behind Robb, who started jerking about furiously, or actually tried to, he was tied down firmly and though he couldn't move much he was not going to submit to this so easily. _No bloody wonder._

Jon looked at Theon. ''I might need your help, Theon, don't just stand there.''

Theon approached, his heart beating so fast, and he couldn't really say if it was due to arousal or fear.

''Pull his asscheeks apart, as wide as possible,'' Jon instructed him.

Theon hesitated, but Jon urged him on. ''Go on, Theon, or do you also need a thrashing in order to obey?''

 _Actually, I wouldn't mind getting one from you, no,_ Theon thought, but he still did as Jon asked. Robb's ass was warm, pink from the hairbrush. Theon pulled the firm cheeks apart, but then let go when Robb spoke: ''Theon, don't do it! If Jon is insistent on being an asshole, it will be his downfall _only_. He'll pay for this, so hard, believe me. You, however, don't have to.''

 _Oh fuck!_ Theon looked at Jon with uncertainty.

But Jon grabbed Robb roughly by the hair, yanking his head upwards and hissed menacingly: ''Don't you dare threaten me, Robb, or I'll have your ass stuffed with all the ginger root I can find and then have you whipped _and_ fucked in front of all your bannermen and your precious lady wife, so that all can see what happens when you cross me. So shut the fuck up and be happy I didn't make you wear your crown through this ordeal. Cause I'm sure it would feel just splendid sitting on your council with all the northern lords, playing at being a king when all you can think of, with that heavy iron on your head, is how your bastard brother split your well-smacked ass in two with his cock.''

Robb's nostrils flared, he was angry, oh gods, so much, but he said nothing. Theon still didn't dare move. Not only because he was scared, but, also, his allegiance was just being questioned. Robb or Jon? The king or the bastard? The one he thought he always wanted or the only one he now _really_ wanted? Jon gave him a dark look and grabbed him by the throat with his hand, while the other one still clutched Robb's hair.

''Theon,'' He whispered, tone so threatening. ''Don't make me say it twice.''

Theon opened his mouth to say something. _I am scared, Jon. He'll fucking have my head for this, please don't make me do it._ But he stayed silent, his mouth open, his eyes just blinking stupidly.

Jon stared at him, dark grey eyes piercing, reading, knowing, and then pulled him towards himself, not roughly at all, and kissed him. He assured him, not unkindly. ''Theon, don't worry, he won't do a thing to you, I promise. He won't dare, not after I'm done with him. Trust me.''

Theon nodded meekly, and slowly spread Robb Stark's, _fucking king-in-the-north's,_ asscheeks wide apart. Jon smiled at him and then slammed Robb's head down to the desk. Both Robb and Theon cried out, one probably from pain, another from shock. But Jon said defensively: ''It's just wood. I'm sure you've had worse.''

And that had Theon undone completely. He started laughing. Gods, what were they doing! He hadn't stopped giggling when Jon pushed the root gingerly ( _yes, gingerly, adorable bastard!)_ up Robb's ass, causing Robb to squirm and hiss. Jon looked amused. He patted Robb's ass, almost affectionately. ''Good. Now, try not to clench and it won't burn as much.''

Robb spat his words at him. ''You prick! Fuck you!''

Theon was still laughing. Gods, he will kill them for this first thing come morning. But if he does, at least they might have some fun out of it first.

Jon took Jeyne's hairbrush again and stepped slightly back. He raised his hand and then hit Robb on his ass, quite hard, a wicked _SMACK!!_ burst louder than Theon's laughter that was now slowly subsiding, adding more colour to Robb's behind. Robb, of course, clenched and then moaned: ''Aaahh, seven hells!''

_SMACK!!_

And again, Robb clenched, and growled through his teeth: ''Aarghhhhh, fuck, Jon, _get_ _it OUT_.''

But Jon ignored him and continued. _SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!_

Robb was snorting, he was wailing, such sorry mess he was. Jon told him: ''Robb,... _SMACK!!_ ... the root stays in, ... _SMACK!!_ ... the sooner you start taking it like a man... _SMACK!!_... and not like a spoiled _... SMACK!!_ ... brat... _SMACK!!_ .... the sooner I get it out... _SMACK!!...._ And _don't_ ... _SMACK!!_ ...clench... _SMACK!!_.''

Robb whimpered: ''Fuck you. I fucking hate you. You fucking bastard.''

This wiped the smirk off of Theon's face. He had stopped laughing. _Robb was now fucked._ He himself had called Snow bastard million times, and that had stopped being nasty between them long ago, it was even a form of endearment in a way. Besides, he wasn't in much better position than Jon, despite being conceived on the right side of marital bed, he was just a sorry little hostage. But Robb, the precious heir, the trueborn, the rightful Lord of Winterfell, bloody king in the north, he had never called his brother that.

But Jon again surprised Theon by ignoring that completely. He chuckled even. ''Oh, you don't like ginger?''

Blows continued to fall down flat on Robb's ass, as Robb continued clenching and whimpering sorrowfully. Theon saw how the brush would press the soft flesh each time, causing it to wobble slightly, and how beautiful round pink cheeks turned to red. Jon was smacking devotedly, aiming to spread the blows equally, all over Robb's ass, left and right, and up and down. Furious _SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!_ and wretched wailing that accompanied them echoed around the chamber.

Theon had never been spanked with a hairbrush and had no idea how much it actually hurt. He never even thought about it, but seeing now what it did to Robb's bottom, he felt, well, curious. Jon was so focused, he smacked away as if it was the most important thing in the world. Robb was crying now, Theon could see his tears, but he also saw that Robb was still hard. He himself was so too.

And the smacking continued, blows becoming even harder, Jon's look very determined as he kept lifting that brush and then bringing it down forcefully, all over Robb's already blistered backside. His grey eyes narrowed, pout quite prominent in concentration, and Theon's cock ached seeing him like this. He even wished he was in Robb's place, the object of Jon's attention. _I am mad, and doomed, gods._ Yes, even with the nasty hairbrush and humiliating and even nastier ginger root up the ass, Theon wished it was him, rather than Robb, being at Jon's mercy.

Jon now intensified the smacking even more, turning his brother's ass crimson, causing Robb to whine pathetically what could have been _''please''_ , he was so incoherent. Theon came to stand next to Jon, his heart beating so fast, cock so fucking hard, and he grabbed his face between his hands demanding a kiss. He got it, but as their lips separated Jon raised his eyebrow at him. ''Jealous much, Greyjoy?''

 _SMACK!!_ and whimper, and _SMACK!!_ and whimper.

 _Um, yes?_ But he scoffed a scornful ''No.''

 _SMACK!!_ and whimper, and _SMACK!!_ and whimper.

Jon wasn't buying it.

''Don't be, I'll do this to you too if you want, and soon, but we'll have to get a different brush. This one is just for Robb.''

 _SMACK!!_ and whimper, and _SMACK!!_ and whimper.

Theon's knees went week to hear it. He couldn't wait. _I must be fucking mad!_ He tried to sound disdainful. ''Shut up, Snow.''

 _SMACK!!_ and whimper, and _SMACK!!_ and whimper.

But Jon was smiling his wolfish grin and Theon knew the bastard has read him so he gave up trying to hide it. He chuckled. ''You are so vile.''

_And I am even worse for wanting it so bad._

Robb's ass was now becoming purple, Theon guessed he would be sore for at least a week. Jon made a small break, again rubbing Robb's poor bruised ass with the brush. Robb was sniffling pathetically. ''Please, please, Jon, get it out. Please.''

But Jon dismissed it. ''Not yet, Robb. But soon.''

And then he stood slightly to the side, took aim and smacked the inside of Robb's thighs. That made Robb scream: ''Oh, fuck!''

Jon continued smacking devotedly, alternating blows between the thighs, until they were almost as red as Robb's bottom. Robb was wailing his _aaahs_ and _fucks_ and then only _pleases._ Soon he stopped wailing any words, and the only thing more obscene than the smacking sound the wooden brush made in contact with the flesh was the sorrowful mewling coming from Robb as he gave up all fight and just surrendered to being thrashed completely, his ass and the insides of his thighs bright red, ginger root up his ass. He had stopped clenching, though, Theon could see, he was utterly defeated, limp and miserable.

Theon took his cock out and started rubbing it, he just could not wait any longer.

Jon finally stopped. He placed the hairbrush on the desk and rubbed at his brother's sore ass, the meanest shade of red, hell _, purple_ even. Robb didn't even wince to the touch, he was so beaten, figuratively and literally. He just snivelled. Jon spread his cheeks and slowly took the ginger root out. If Robb felt any relief it took a while for him to show it, his sniffles slowly subsiding, his breathing more steady. He really was a mess, and Theon wondered if he himself was in such a state when Jon had whipped his asshole that night weeks ago. He must have been. And that was why he couldn't really feel sorry for Robb, because he knew what's coming next and he knew how good the lustful mean bastard made him feel, despite the ache. He still wished to trade places with Robb. How special that time felt. How special _every time_ with Jon felt.

Jon turned to Theon and smirked to see him wanking.

Then he knelt down behind Robb and started kissing and licking the bruised flesh of his ass, Robb moaned slightly, it must've felt good, but he grunted each time Snow would rub his stubble along the skin, that probably hurt some. Then Jon's mouth disappeared between Robb's cheeks and Theon knew what was being done to Robb then, it made his cock throb even more. Robb gasped with surprise and then started moaning so desperately, Theon feared he would spend just by hearing these sounds.

He watched, licking his lips, stroking his cock, as Jon was fucking his brother with his tongue, and Robb was squirming, trying to move his hips a bit, and the sounds he made, oh gods, how sweet they were, so helpless, so lewd. Theon sped up his stroking and stepped towards them. Jon was lost in concentration, and only noticed Theon when he pulled him away from Robb's asshole and pushed his cock down his throat. Snow's surprise was quickly replaced by amusement, but he sucked Theon, he sucked him so well, slurping and licking, pulling at the skin with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, and Theon watched. He watched that pretty mouth wrapped around his cock, moving. And he watched Robb Stark's pretty ass, purple-red and punished, as he was bent rudely over the desk, tied and abused. But it was the look Jon gave him, those dark grey eyes, insolent and mischievous, lifted up to look at him as he slurped at his cock, that caused him to moan and thrust hard, squeezing Jon's head with both his hands, as his seed gushed out of him.

Jon licked his lips slowly as he moved away from Theon's crotch. Theon still held his head, and pulled him up to kiss him. Jon pressed against him, and Theon though how selfish he was, Jon was also rock-hard, and so he touched him, started unlacing his breeches, but Jon pushed his hand away. ''Theon, come, suck him. Suck until you stop feeling ginger, I don't want to burn my cock.''

 _Oh, you dirty bastard!_ He knelt down and started sucking at Robb's asshole, and it really tasted like gingerbread. _Gods, how does he come up with all these wicked ideas?_ He tongued Robb as Snow went around to face his brother. Robb looked up and Jon caressed his hair gently. Then he untied his wrists, rubbing at the sore skin, helping blood circulate again. Robb again started crying, and Jon knelt down and kissed his face, licking the tears away, kisses soft and gentle. And Robb's response to these sweet touches was to just cry harder.

''Robb, it's good. You did well. Don't cry. You did well.''

Hearing Jon say those soothing words in such gentle reassuring tone made Theon' heart ache with jealousy. He gripped Robb's battered asscheeks firmer, digging his nails in the tender flesh already sufficiently abused, but then Robb's pitiful moan of pain made Theon feel guilty, so he stopped squeezing and just continued sucking at his asshole, hoping Jon didn't notice what he did.

But of course he did, bloody bastard always noticed everything. He chuckled to himself and if the way he looked at Theon made Theon blush, the words he said made his face as crimson as Robb's ass.

''See, Robb, Greyjoy here is jealous. He wants my cock just for himself.''

Theon snorted. ''Shut up, Snow. Conceited bastard.''

But Jon continued smiling, and he took his cock out of his breeches, stroking it slowly, pushing it towards Robb's face. ''Theon, that was not nice what you did to Robb.''

''Yeah, and what you did to him _was_ fucking nice.''

Jon's cock touched Robb's face, gently, slowly rubbing Robb's lips. ''Open up, Robb, let's torment Theon some more. Get back at him for that pinch. Suck it.''

_Fucking bastard!_

''As if I care if your brother sucks you, Snow. Stupid prick.''

But he did. He wanted _him_ to suck Jon. However, he contended himself with tonguing Robb's ass good and thorough, pushing the tongue firmly inside, resolute not to look at the bastard's stupid pretty face, biting his stupid pretty pout and closing his stupid pretty eyes with the delight over his brother's mouth filled with his stupid pretty cock. But he heard him moan, _oh the stupid pretty bastard moaned_ , so sweetly, so _fucking loud_ , he was doing it on purpose, provoking Theon, because when Theon looked up at him, he saw him grin and then wink at him. He pushed his tongue harder up Robb's ass, angry and agitated. Robb squirmed and moaned and Theon occupied himself with this task so much so that he didn't even notice he stopped tasting ginger long time ago. He stood up, his eyes narrowed, himself now pouting too, and slapped Robb's battered ass once hard, just for good measure. _Yeah, right! Nothing to do with Snow's cock in his mouth._ Then he walked around the desk and pushed Snow away, aiming to place his own cock inside Robb's sucking mouth. Jon chuckled to see him so offended.

_Just pretend you don't care, Theon, don't be so stupid._

And he did try to pretend, but the way Jon was looking at him, that fond amusement, that teasing glare, told him he failed miserably. He pushed his cock, not even realizing when he got so hard again, so consumed he was by that jealousy and irritation, and Robb was so pliant, so willing, sucking obediently. Theon started thrusting, pushing his hips forward, eyes set on his cock fucking Robb Stark's mouth. But the arms wrapping around him and warm and familiar body pressing against his back, poking him with his erection, and Theon somewhat melted.

Jon sucked at his neck, kissing and biting him, and then whispered in his ear: ''I love it when you're jealous, Greyjoy.''

_Oh gods! What he does to me!_

Theon swallowed a moan, and then he just gasped silently as he felt Jon's hot tongue lick his neck and his ear, hot breath tickling him as he whispered again: ''But this is an important lesson for Robb. So put aside your attitude and help me teach him, or I'll tie _you_ up and then take off my belt and whip your balls with it this time.''

Theon let out such pathetic little whimper, his knees almost betrayed him upon hearing this.

_You slut!_

Jon groped Theon's ass and chuckled quietly. ''But, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Oh, Theon, all the things I'll do to you once this with Robb is done...''

Theon turned his head around, wordlessly requesting a kiss, but Jon pulled his head back. ''But you have to earn it first... Will you?''

Theon whispered back at him: ''I will, I'll do anything you want.''

Jon smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue gently pushed deep inside Theon's mouth, lips rubbing against each other, and then even when the kiss stopped Jon still sucked on Theon's bottom lip, not letting go, as Theon just moaned and trembled.

Bit later he went around to Robb's ass again. He took some oil and poured it in his palm, then he grabbed Robb's cock and rubbed him some. Robb moaned over Theon's cock to feel that. His legs were still tied to the desk but Jon had no intention to untie him. He oiled up his fingers and started touching Robb gently all along his crack, pausing at the little puckered hole, a pink little thing among the purple bruises, and then he pushed slowly. Robb moaned.

''Relax, Robb. This will hurt, but it'll be easier if you relax.''

But Robb probably still clenched as Jon slapped him across his ass impatiently. ''Robb, I don't want to... _damage_ you, you have to relax.''

Robb whimpered, but he must have still been clenching as Jon was clearly getting quite agitated. Theon thought it's no wonder he was so short-tempered, he's been rock-hard ever since this evening started, he must have been dying just to fuck Robb already. But he also remembered how he felt nervous before Jon fucked him the first time, so he felt for Robb some too.

Jon pulled at Robb's ass cheeks quite harshly. ''Stop fucking clenching, Robb.''

Then he again started pushing his finger inside. A praise followed. ''Yes, like that, relax, good.''

Theon could see him working his finger in and out, slow and gentle, and soon Robb's hands went down to his cock and he started rubbing himself.

_I hope Jon orders him to stop. Oh, gods, I am such a jealous little shit._

But Jon didn't order him to remove his hands, he had no problem with his brother wanking. Apparently, anything that would help him relax more suited Jon just fine.

But as he pushed the second finger in Robb cried out and probably clenched again as Jon rolled his eyes with frustration and then slapped him viciously across his balls, causing Robb to wail. ''Stop it, Jon.''

''You stop clenching and relax. Or I'll just fuck you with no preparation at all.''

''But it hurts, Jon.''

''It will hurt less if you relax. Don't be a baby, you're a fucking king, you won the war, you can take it.''

That must have irked Robb quite much as he pushed Theon away from his face and stood up, trying to turn around and face Jon, but it was quite clumsy with his legs tied wide apart. Still he managed to grab him by the shirt collar and Theon again saw two dogs snarling at each other's throats.

''It _that_ what it's all about? My being a king, while you're just a fucking bastard?''

It surprised Theon to see how seemingly calm Jon was, but the threat in his voice was unmistakeable. ''You can be king all you want, Robb, you'll still get fucked by a bastard. And a hostage. So get back down, or I'll tie you up again.''

But Robb stayed, his face all red and flushed, nostrils flaring with anger, eyes in a squint, his hands still holding Jon's collar.

_This is where it all goes to hell. This is where he kills us. Stupid Snow, it's all his fault._

Two brothers glared at each other in silence. Robb was aggravated and nervous, breathing hard, while Jon appeared as if he'd been carved out of ice, sullen and harsh.

Then Robb snarled: ''Untie me. I'm leaving.''

Jon only waved his head slightly, unspoken _no._

Theon again started doubting this was a good idea. They pushed it too far. _Come on, Jon, untie him and let him go, before it's too late._

Robb spoke louder, angrier: ''Untie me, Jon, or I'll fucking...''

''Or you'll fucking what, Robb?'' Jon interrupted.

Robb swallowed, and then he just blinked, few times, and a little tear tricked its way out of his eye. He whispered: ''Please.''

And Jon softened. Theon saw him gently wipe his brother's tear away. ''I'll untie you, Robb, but you're not leaving yet. This is far from over. You know that?''

Robb nodded, letting go of Jon's collar. Jon kissed him few times and he relaxed a bit. Then Jon crouched to untie his legs and after it's done he led him to the bed. He even poured him a cup of wine that Robb drained in one go. Jon nudged him gently to lie down, and Robb seemed grateful for the feel of soft mattress and clean sheets, he buried his face in the pillow. Jon sat next to him, and Theon approached too. Robb mumbled something through the fabric. Jon started caressing his back and Theon went higher up the bed, to find Robb's mouth again. Robb got up on his hands and knees, opening his mouth for Theon, ready and obedient. Jon's hands trailed down his back, again disappearing inside the buttcrack. Robb winced and turned around, letting go of Theon's cock, he looked at Jon so pleadingly Theon giggled. But Jon shot him a warning glance, and then turned to Robb, he kissed him, gently, and said: ''Robb, just try to relax, focus on Theon's cock, suck him as good as you yourself would want to be sucked. Don't think about what I'm doing. I promise it'll feel good... later. You will be brave for me, won't you?''

So Robb Stark decided to be brave for his bastard brother, and took Theon's cock in his mouth so eagerly, sucked him good and proper, Theon moaned. He saw Jon work him open, push his fingers in, one at a time, slowly. Robb grunted a bit, frowned few times, but he never stopped sucking. Soon, Theon saw him relax, he even moaned pure pleasure few times. Both Jon and Theon smiled to hear it.

 _Yes, it's good, Robb, isn't it? You just have to trust the bastard and relax. Submit to him completely. Because for all the nasty words and vicious pain he puts you through, he does make you feel good in the end. So fucking good. Better than anything. And any amount of pain is worth that reward._ Theon should know, all the things he let Jon do to him, and he always went running after him and begging for more. Because, it's just the right amount of pain and pleasure, rude and violent words and even worse deeds and then being so sweet and gentle and then the actions even sweeter, and Theon was lost, doomed, bastard's forever. So he couldn't help but still feel jealous, hoping this with Robb would end as just-this-once kind of a thing, and that it will again be just him and Jon, he didn't really want to share him.

Robb was slurping at his balls now, he sucked real well, and Theon saw Jon guiding his cock to Robb's ass. Robb moaned quietly, forgetting about Theon and dropped his head down to the mattress. Theon leaned over, trying to get a better view, Jon was so focused, he pushed the tip of his cock slowly inside, spreading Robb's ass, getting deeper, one painful inch at a time. He was almost half-way in when he stopped, looked at Theon who was staring transfixed and at Robb resting his head down on the bed, grimace of pain on his face.

''Robb?''

Robb grunted what might have been a _yes._ Jon spoke again: ''Does it hurt?''

Robb nodded in silence, his face red and contorted. Jon was still not moving, just a little more than the tip of his cock inside.

''Do you think it hurt when you fucked me that night?''

''I'm sorry.'' Robb muttered weakly.

''Do you think it hurt when you fucked Theon?''

Robb really did sound sorry. ''Yes, I am sorry.''

Theon looked up at Jon's eyes. Jon grinned wickedly, grasping Robb's hips firmer. He stood motionless for few more moments. Then he pulled out, very slowly, and then forcefully buried himself inside, balls-deep. Robb screamed. Theon gasped, but felt his cock jump.

''Stuff his mouth with cock, Theon, shut him up.''

And Theon did just that as Jon started ramming his full length inside Robb's ass, wildly and viciously, holding him tight. Robb was whimpering over Theon's cock but he did nothing to defend himself against this assault. He probably accepted that this would be done to him and that he would just have to suffer through this well-deserved punishment.

Theon also started pushing his cock deeper, causing Robb to gag. That made Jon smile and even earned him a praise. ''Good, Theon, just like that. Make him choke on your cock.''

Theon grinned smugly, fucking Robb Starks' mouth, but he went slow, deep and slow, he still felt slightly unsure about it. Jon was fucking Robb so ruthlessly now, his hips snapping loudly each time, causing Robb to swallow Theon's cock even deeper, Jon was pushing him onto it, as Robb gagged and whimpered.

Then Jon stopped and pulled out. He took his hand between Robb's asscheeks and scoffed. He yanked Robb by his hair, getting him off of Theon's cock, pulling his head high into the air, their eyes locked. Then the hand that was at Robb's ass came to Robb's face. Theon saw blood on Jon's fingers and went cold. Jon smeared the blood all over Robb's lips and cheeks. Then he pushed his fingers inside Robb's mouth and growled: ''Lick it, Robb. Can you feel it? I am fucking you bloody.''

''Oh, fuck, Snow.''

''Shut up, Theon. He deserved it. You sure did, Robb. Not because your cock was painful to take, but because of your stupid kingly manner, your insensitive aloofness, when all you should have done is just be yourself. And I'll do this to you again every time you forget that before you became a king you were a brother and a friend.''

Robb wailed, but he licked and sucked Jon's fingers obediently. ''I am so sorry, Jon, please.''

''Good to know that.''

And he pushed his head back onto Theon's cock and entered him again, to the hilt. Theon watched at the scene unfolding before his eyes and still found it hard to believe what they were doing. There he was, Theon Greyjoy, Ned Stark's ward, a fucking hostage, together with Jon, a bloody bastard, and there was Robb Stark, the precious little Robb, heir to Winterfell, the king in the north, mouth-fucked and ass-fucked between them, beaten and bloody, him and Snow fully clothed, while Robb was completely naked, his ass purple from the hairbrush, his wrists and ankles red and sore from the rope, as he was being stuffed with cock both ends, fucked bloody.

Then again Jon pulled out and got to where Theon was, giving him a passionate kiss. ''Now we switch.''

And then Theon went to fuck Robb's ass. He wasn't as brutal as Snow, though, but he fucked him well, good and hard. Jon again grabbed Robb by the hair and pushed his cock inside his mouth, pressing Robb's nose to his crotch. He kept him like that for a little while, and then pulled slightly out and started thrusting, fucking his mouth proper.

''Does it feel good, Robb?''

Robb only whimpered.

''How do you like it? How do you like being fucked by a bastard and a hostage?''

Robb was just snivelling, but Jon pulled out and started slapping him with his cock all over his cheeks and lips, small hitting sounds driving Theon wild with lust. He sped up, fucking Robb in earnest now as he watched Jon teasing Robb. He'd slap him some on the face with his cock and then guided it to his mouth, but as soon as Robb would open and try to take it and suck it he'd pull back. He kept doing that until Robb moaned such a needy moan, Theon was shocked to see him actually wanting it. Then Jon smirked smugly and drove his cock to his brother's mouth again, fucking him throat-deep and hard. ''Yes, Robb, suck it like you're starved.''

And Robb did, he sucked and slurped, and Jon moaned, tilting his head back, closing his eyes. Then he again pulled out and went to change places with Theon.

Robb now sucked Theon harder, greedily even, and Theon saw him moving his hips to meet Jon's thrusts, he was even moaning, and not at all from pain. Jon was grinning, licking his lips, and then he took his hand underneath his brother and started stroking his cock. Robb whined, and both Jon and Theon chuckled.

''Feels good, right, Robb?''

Robb nodded, Theon's cock in his mouth not letting him speak. Jon bent and started licking and sucking at his brother's back, he was now, despite fucking him quite hard, being rather gentle. It pissed Theon off, so he intensified his thrusting, hoping it brought some discomfort to Robb. But Robb seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself now.

Jon pushed Theon slightly and then flipped his brother over, facing him now. He kissed him hungrily and Robb wrapped his legs and arms around Jon, moaning and whimpering. His face was red, all flushed, and there were tears in his eyes, and he kept saying: ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.''

Theon would have felt left-out, _and hurt_ , had Snow not cupped his balls, squeezed them slightly and then started rubbing him. It wasn't as good as what Robb was getting, but it was something. Still, this was _Theon's_ chamber, they were on _Theon's_ bed, it was only right if Theon was an important part of this. So he pushed Jon away and shoved his cock back to Robb's mouth again. He knelt on top of Robb, turning his back to Jon. _Yes, bloody bastard, let Snow now feel left out._

But then he heard the murmur and sucking sound and felt warm fingers pressing against his asshole, and soon, Jon's fingers were in. And moving. Everywhere. And Theon wailed. He was fucking Robb's throat quite hard now, and Snow's fingers were drilling so fast and so wild, and they kept hitting _that_ spot. It was mere seconds before Theon's vision blurred, his seed gushing out, filling Robb's mouth, and then he slumped back and leaned against Jon who was still fucking Robb. Jon stuffed his fingers to Theon's mouth and he licked them before turning for a kiss. Jon whispered through it: ''Suck Robb, Theon, I want to see you suck his cock.''

Robb keened to the feel of tongue and mouth on his erection and Theon at first only teased but then Snow's hand pushed him down proper, making him take the whole length. Theon's head was jerking from the rapid movements of Jon's hips as he was fucking Robb ruthlessly. It wasn't easy to suck like that but Theon tried his best. Then he felt Robb too was twitching and then the loud scream shook the room as Theon's mouth filled with come. He swallowed it all, licked Robb clean and then just rested his head on his lower abdomen, Robb's fingers now in his hair, as he was watching Jon push and rut, grunting wildly, his brother's legs around him. Jon pulled Robb's hips firmly further onto himself few times and just as he closed his eyes he pulled out and rammed his cock down Theon's throat, warm seed spilling in powerful gushes. Theon, again, swallowed, feeling both Jon and Robb's hands find and then hold each other in his hair.

And then all three of them were lying next to each other, kissing, holding, and it only bothered Theon slightly that it was Robb who was in the middle.

Robb seemed overwhelmed, he was still flushed and he seemed shy and meek, tame and submissive, but he was responding to the touches readily and was so pliant and soft. He would say every so often how sorry he was, and it at first touched Theon deeply, then it amused him some, and then it started annoying the hell out of him, because every time he'd say it, Jon would kiss him so tenderly and whisper the sweet soothing ''shhh'' and ''I know, I know'' and ''It's all right, Robb, don't worry.'' Theon wished to smack him.

At the end, he couldn't control himself anymore so after Robb sniffled another meek ''Sorry'', Theon snapped. ''Oh, just stop it already, Robb, shut up.''

Robb seemed a bit hurt. He replied in an offended manner: ''Gods, Theon, it wouldn't kill you to show some consideration.''

And Jon, _teasing bastard_ , smirked, amused to no end, affection and mischief in his eyes, no doubt he was enjoying seeing Theon make a jealous fool of himself. ''Yes, Theon, show some consideration.''

''Oh, fuck you! Both of you. So bloody obvious you're brothers, you both cry like little girls when fucked, and then you need cuddles and shushes. Fucking pair of maids.''

Jon sighed. ''Shut up, Theon, or I'll make _you_ cry too.''

''As if you could. Fucking tease.''

But Theon felt himself blushing, _and_ he shut up. He hoped Robb would leave soon. And then he hated himself for it.

Jon's fingers came over Robb to brush at Theon's nipple, and just as he let out a small moan of delight, Jon pinched him so wickedly he gasped with shock. Then Jon jumped on him and pinned him down, arms above his head, licking Theon's mouth lasciviously but pulling away before he could be kissed. Theon whined in complaint. Jon ground his hips into him and said: ''You are so going to get it, Greyjoy. And you'll cry, I promise you. First you'll cry begging me to fuck you, and then you'll cry begging me to stop.''

Theon knew he would. He felt his cock rising again, oh how he lusted after Snow, gods! He hoped Jon would make good on his word immediately, but then Robb cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself again. _I fucking hate you, Robb!_

''Um, I, uh... I think I should go. Return to Jeyne.''

_Yes! Go! Leave!_

Jon turned to look at him. ''Are you sure you'd miss Theon's lesson? He stayed for yours.''

Both Robb and Theon blushed and chuckled nervously. Then Robb stood up. ''I think I have to go. Jeyne will be wondering why I'm taking so long.''

Theon and Jon were looking at him dress. He took the hairbrush from the desk.''Do I take it now with me, or...?''

Jon jumped from the bed and went to him. ''Robb, why don't you stay? We'll get the maid to return the brush tomorrow.''

_Let him go, you bastard. Oh, Theon, you are a jealous prick._

Robb swallowed and looked at Theon, and then at Jon again. ''I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean, if you're happy on your own, just the two of you, and... you know, ... what you do, and...''

But Jon started undoing Robb's shirt again. ''Don't be ridiculous, Robb, we won't do anything tonight.''

_We won't? Ah, fuck!_

Jon continued. ''We'll just sleep. Stay with us and sleep, like when we were children.''

Then he also started taking his own clothes off. Theon felt annoyed. Now both of them were naked and back on the bed, Snow in the middle this time. Jon smiled. ''Theon likes me to undress him, don't you, Theon?''

And he again ripped the bloody shirt off of him, making Theon's cock jump. Theon felt hopeful, and he moaned lewdly. He pressed himself against Jon, rubbing himself. But Jon just brought the furs over them, pulled Theon firmer into his embrace and then turned to Robb, kissed him and said: ''Good night, Robb.''

''Good night, Jon.''

Then the bastard kissed Theon, so tenderly, and gave his cock a slight squeeze, eliciting another desperate moan, before he took his hand away, leaving Theon's cock alone and throbbing. ''Good night, Theon.''

''Fuck you, Snow.''

''I said I'll make you cry and beg for it.''


	14. You Know What I Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Theon found a secret to a lifetime of happiness and so they fuck happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone, thank you all for reading this, and for your precious and wonderful comments. I had no idea that this would be so long when I picked up that kinkmeme prompt, but I am so happy to see how far it got. And I am, most of all, happy to see how much love this story got from people. I am also now going to cry cause this is over, my baby, awww. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for being so sweet during this smutty and fluffy and kinky ride <3

Jon makes good on his promise. In fact, he makes Theon cry begging for his cock several times just in the following week alone.

When the three of them go to bed that evening, and after Jon has teased him so cruelly, Theon, of course, tries to satisfy his need on his own. He grabs his cock and starts stroking, but the bastard next to him notices and pushes Theon's hand away in silence. Theon waits for a while, disbelieving that he _actually_ waits for a while, and then goes at it again, but slower this time, more quiet. _Seriously, Theon? Are you afraid of the bastard now?_ However, Snow again notices and smacks his hand away. _Does he not sleep? Does he now keep fucking watch? Just to make sure I don't jerk off?_ It appears he does, because again, the third time Theon tries to wank, after he's sure both Robb and Jon are fast asleep, their breathing steady and slow, Jon grabs his hand and twists his arm so viciously Theon yelps.

He whispers: ''I see your hand on your cock again - I break your hand, Greyjoy.''

''Why the fuck do you care what I do with my cock?''

''Good night, Theon.''

_Fucking bastard._

Eventually, Theon falls asleep.

In the morning, it's Robb who gets up first. He moves awkwardly, gods, he must be in pain. Jon gets up to walk with his brother to the door, where they kiss and hold each other, like a pair of fucking lovers. Theon can't bother getting up, and his cock is hard, he prefers to stay hidden beneath the furs. Then Robb limps away to offer Jeyne some poor excuse about a headache and too much wine no doubt, and Theon and Jon are alone again.

Jon comes back to bed and snuggles against Theon drowsily. ''Summon us a bath, Theon, we're a mess.''

Theon pushes against him, rolling his hips slightly, but Jon doesn't react. He just adds: ''Also ask for some breakfast, I'm starving.''

They have their breakfast while taking a bath. They soak in warm water, nibbling on some cheeses and breads, have some fruit and ale, but apart from a few words they hardly speak at all.

Theon stopped being hard a while ago, but Jon's presence, the closeness of his body and the promise of what it could do to him makes him so alert, he knows one look from the bastard would be all it takes to make him stiff again. And he knows Snow enjoyed these games and would probably keep his word about making Theon beg for his cock, so he tries to ignore him, but also be especially in his face all the time, hoping it might prove enough to provoke Jon into just fucking him right away. But Jon is as cool as ice. And Theon hates these silences, he craves words, as much as he craves cock, so he speaks: ''Do you think Robb will be well?''

Jon smiles. ''Yes, he will. Why wouldn't he? He just got fucked a bit.''

Theon chuckles too. ''He limped, Jon. And have you seen how bruised his ass was? That fucking brush is mean.''

But Jon seems unmoved. ''So he will limp for a few days, probably won't be sitting too well either. But it was a punishment, Theon, and punishments hurt. You should know that by now.''

And the way he looks at him, Theon feels flush creeping up to his cheeks. ''He got it pretty bad. Much worse than I have.''

Jon smiles at him, only a bit teasing. ''Are you pleased by that? Or are you jealous?''

 _Gods, Theon! This is just talking, don't let the sullen quiet bastard beat you at your own game. If there's one thing you do well, it's talking._ But Theon is undone, not by Jon's words, but by his mere existence, by what he sees in Jon's grey eyes, by the way he wants and needs Jon, to touch him, hold him, _love_ him, so Theon, for once, drops his attitude and speaks the truth: ''I don't know, Snow, both, I guess.''

But it is only the next day that they finally get to fuck. Jon watched him for the entire day and night, not letting him as much as touch his cock, and Theon is so angry and frustrated he wishes to kill the bastard even more than he wants to jerk off. Jon acts all coy and sweet and that drives Theon mad even more. So when he suggests a game, Theon can hardly restrain himself from jumping with joy, because he knows what games this bastard likes to play. He agrees in a snap.

But when he finds himself naked, on his back, spread wide apart, his legs pulled high and tied to the headboard along with his arms, all the way above his head, in a position where his fucking _everything_ is out in the open and he actually feels the night's chill on his asshole, Theon thinks it might be wiser not to be so eager to agree to just about anything the twisted bastard suggests in the future. His cock is so hard and his balls so full he thinks he will burst.

Jon doesn't remove his clothes, he sits on the bed, leaning over Theon and kisses him first, slow, wet kisses, tongue gently licking, rubbing the depths of Theon's mouth, he sucks his lips slowly, brushes his teeth along the skin tenderly, and Theon, _a pathetic cock-starved wreck_ , moans like a bitch in heat. Jon doesn't stop, he kisses him long and sweet and Theon is now not only moaning but also moving his hips, shamelessly lifting them, hoping Snow does something more than just kiss him.

Jon starts moving down his body, licking and biting at his nipples, then sucking hungrily, and Theon whimpers. He needs Snow so much, right fucking now. Jon's hand ghosts over his cock and his cock jumps and twitches, but Jon's fingers go further down, he squeezes Theon's balls and starts massaging them slowly. His hand feels so warm and nice, and when fingers touch him along his crack he shudders. Jon goes slowly, just caresses him up and down the middle, just the tip of his finger, touch as light as a feather. Theon loves him, but he hates him. So much.

After what seems like forever, the bastard finally goes down and starts licking him, slowly and gently, never going in, he is just teasing him. Theon now wails in frustration. He is bucking his hips upwards, jerking around, but the rope hurts his skin when he does it so he has to stop and resign himself to Snow's mercy, his soft and gentle and _fucking slow_ touches. Then, finally, Jon pushes his tongue inside and Theon feels bliss washing over him. When one finger slides inside he can't help but move his hips again, but Jon pulls the finger out and Theon is whimpering with frustration. After a few moments Jon's finger is back, pushing in slowly, too slowly and nowhere near deep enough and Theon again starts wiggling, but the damned bastard removes his finger and says: ''If you move, I won't touch you.''

Theon wishes to kill him. But he stops his hips, and tries to be still. It is so hard, he is almost shaking with the effort of not moving, and Jon returns his finger to torture him some more. It caresses, up and down, then presses and slides in and fucks him, slow and shallow, and Theon is biting on his lips, trying not to move and trying not to cry. ''You vicious bastard.''

Jon is grinning. He takes the finger out altogether and again starts licking teasingly, and finally, _fucking finally_ , two fingers enter Theon deep, as deep as possible and Theon keens. But just as he starts closing his eyes, finally getting some joy out of it, Jon stops and gets up. He starts walking towards the door and Theon shouts at him: ''Where the fuck do you think you're going?''

He is so smug, stupid fucking bastard. ''I'll go check on Robb, see how he is. He might be in a mood for a cup of wine... or two.''

Theon thinks it's good he's tied up, for he would have broken Snow's damned neck otherwise.

''And you're just going to leave me here? Like this?''

''Yes.''

''I won't be feeling my arms, or legs, by the time you're back.''

''You'll still be feeling your cock.'' Jon is so bloody amused, Theon swears he'll make him pay for this, so hard.

''Jon, this is serious now. What if someone comes?''

But Jon is at the door already. He bites on his stupid pout and then says: ''That wouldn't be too good, no. You'd have to come up with a really good explanation. Better start thinking right away. Until later, Theon.''

And he's out. Gone. And the only reason Theon isn't weeping is that he is too livid to cry.

By the time Jon is back, Theon can still feel his arms and legs, he can very well feel how fucking sore they are. It's nothing comparing to how his cock feels though, so hard, so painful. And if he was angry and indignant while waiting, the moment he sees Jon's face he is so overwhelmed with relief and _gratitude_ , his eyes fill with tears, and it is just seconds before they start streaming down his face. _Fucking rivers of tears_.

''Thank gods,'' he mutters.

When he sees Jon undressing,he starts shaking with anticipation. He worries though. _What if he's just getting ready for bed?_ He asks: ''Jon?''

''Theon?''

''Will you...? Please?''

Jon comes to him, so close, but he doesn't touch him. ''Will I what?''

''Fuck me? Or rub me? Or fucking _anything_?''

Jon smirks and his hand touches Theon's cheek, wiping the tears away. ''Ask me nicely and I might.''

Theon is despondent. He turns his head to the side, and he does cry, like a stupid little girl. But Jon is so close, and he needs Snow so much more than he needs his stupid dignity anyway. ''Please, fuck me.''

But the bastard is not yet satisfied, and he is holding his cock now, out for Theon to see. ''You can do better than that, Greyjoy.''

Theon hates himself more than he hates Jon for saying what the bastard wants to hear. ''Please, Jon, fuck me. Stuff me with your stupid cock until my fucking eyes pop out. Fuck me hard until my ass explodes. Fuck me until I fucking _weep_. You stupid fucking prick. Please.''

He can feel Jon oiling him up and then the bastard kisses him as he drives his cock inside him carefully. ''Well, since you begged so sweetly.''

Theon moans as Jon starts slamming into him and his tears won't stop, he is in heaven. He cries all the while, for as long as Snow's fucking him, hard and good, and Theon can't remember when was the last time he wept so much, or felt that perfect.

He also gets cuddles afterwards, when Jon unties him and holds him next to him, kisses him and sooths him. Theon snivels: ''You are the meanest bastard that ever lived. I fucking hate you.''

Jon is kissing him, he nuzzles against him and says softly: ''No, you don't. Shut up, Theon, let's sleep now.''

***************

Next time Jon makes him cry is just three days later. Three _long_ days later. Again, he doesn't touch him, he enjoys seeing Theon squirming and trying, so needy, so lustful. Theon has stopped hating himself for being such a slut. He still berates himself a bit, but has given up the fight. He just waits now, and hopes.

But that day, Snow is all lewd insinuations and lascivious glances and it is the third day since Theon has been allowed any release so he is just being progressively wanton. In fucking heat. And they are sparring in the practice yard and Jon is giving him all these looks, and he's all the time licking and biting that pretty cock-sucking pout of his and he does touch him inappropriately but all under the guise of sword practice and Theon loses it and slams him down into the ground, gets on top of him and whispers in his ear: ''If we don't go to my chamber and fuck _right fucking now_ , I'll just take you here in front of everyone.''

Jon pushes him off of himself and turns to look around. There are always so many people watching, but being thrown to the ground is not unusual so no one really suspects anything, and no one could hear what Theon said. Theon stares at him, all daring and cocky.

Jon is now in a bit darker mood. ''I guess you win, Greyjoy. I've had enough of fighting for today.''

They go their separate ways, or so it just appears, because mere minutes after Theon is back in his chamber, removing his sweaty garments, Jon shows up. Bolts the door behind him too.

He stands in front of Theon, his look stern and serious. Theon feels the heat in his belly, and sure enough, his cock starts rousing. Jon narrows his eyes and says: ''I promised you something that night we fucked Robb.''

Theon grins. ''You did.''

''Unbuckle my belt, Theon.''

His cock is rock-hard after hearing that.

Theon swallows, and then slowly starts unbuckling Jon's belt. After he's done, he raises his eyebrows, silent question on his lips, but he doesn't voice it. He just holds the belt, soft cold leather, and when Jon looks at him, dark eyes burning and lips just slightly curled upwards, Theon's knees go weak and he offers the belt to Snow, to fucking thrash him with it. _Theon, you are a hopeless slut._

''What will I do with this belt, Theon?'' Jon asks.

 _Oh, fuck you._ But he answers, his face red: ''Whip me?''

''And how will I whip you?''

Theon breaths hard now, his mouth is dry so he licks his lips, a lot, _for a whole fucking minute_. Then he mutters: ''Hard?''

Jon smiles, and again he is unsure of what the bastard will do because he surprises Theon again. ''No. I won't whip you hard, Theon. Do you know why?''

Theon sort of chuckles, only somewhat nervously, and says the first thing that comes to his mind: ''Because you love me?''

Jon laughs now, an honest hearty laugh, he's no longer stern and dark. He kisses Theon, wet and proper, and then says, still laughing: ''Gods help me, I think I really do. But no, that's not why.''

Theon can hardly speak, this is the most perfect moment of his life, he can't believe what he's heard. Yet he continues the game, pretending all is as usual. Nothing to jump with joy about. He tries again. ''Because you're tired?''

''I'd rest for your thrashing, don't worry. No, Theon, not that either. Do you remember what I said I'd do to you if you're good or bad enough to earn it?''

Theon remembers it then, _oh fuck_. He pales. ''You said you'd whip my balls.''

Jon nods. ''I did. Now lose your breeches and get down on your hands and knees, spread your legs really wide.''

Theon blinks, and he's maybe not too sure about it, but his cock seems as sure as ever, as if that's all he's ever wanted for he's as hard as a stone. And again, he trusts the bastard, so he unlaces his breeches, kicks them off along with his boots and drops down to his hands and knees as instructed.

Jon stands behind him and adjusts his position. ''Actually, get further down, on your elbows, and arch your back.''

Theon does that, and he feels the cold fresh air all around his balls, his ass and his cock. And it must be that all the blood from his brain is gone down to his slutty needy cock because he is clearly not thinking at all since he's actually going to let Snow do this to him.

Theon waits. Jon is just standing behind him. He can hear the soft sounds Snow's hands make folding the leather, and without even being touched Theon lets out a small moan. _Oh, gods._

Jon still does nothing and Theon is now getting a bit flustered with just the anticipation alone. Then he feels Jon's hand touch his ass gently, he fondles his cheeks and the little crack, his needy hole and then his sagging balls, so full, so heavy. Theon starts relaxing, but the very next moment the hand is gone and a sharp little _SNAP_ nips at his dangling balls making them sway and it burns, so much. Theon just hisses.

Jon waits for a little while, and then hits again. Oh, it stings, and his balls are so heavy, it really is not at all pleasant. Jon waits again, and then the leather hits him again, and this time Theon cries out. As if that was a signal, Snow continues, blows coming down faster now, not really giving him time to recover. He really doesn't hit hard, but it is such a sensitive part of Theon, and it is a whole new kind of pain. It burns and aches when the leather licks, but then the pressure when the balls sway, so full and heavy, it feels like just too much.

After about ten blows, Theon is no longer fighting the tears that are coming, and he is already whimpering loudly. Snow speeds up, the belt falls down so fast, quick _SNAP!_ after _SNAP!_ after _SNAP!_ and Theon cries now, it stings, so much, he instinctively starts pulling his legs together and lifting himself up, but Jon lays the leather belt hard across his ass once, and he goes back into the position, sniffling.

Theon's balls are on fire, small painful bites coming down fast and it really feels as if an angry hornet has been allowed full access to this part of him. Theon wonders for how long this will last. But the fire in his balls starts spreading soon, and he feels even more aroused, if that was even possible. He must be touched, squeezed, pressed, invaded, fucked for all he's worth.

''Please, Jon.'' He pleads.

Jon stops the belting, but he doesn't touch him and Theon wiggles, crying out so desperately: ''Please.''

And it is pure tears of joy Theon starts weeping as Jon's well-oiled cock enters him sharply and then fucks him to oblivion.

Afterwards, it is not only cuddles he gets, but Jon sucks his balls until Theon's hard again and this time he doesn't make him wait and beg, he sucks his cock too and licks him clean before they kiss and nuzzle each other to sleep.

*********

Again, it is three days before anything happens between them. And Snow has made these three days a living hell for Theon. He teases him all the time, lewd glances, inappropriate accidental touches, the way he'd suck and lick his fingers at every meal, and then wink at Theon when he's sure no one's watching. And how he'd use every opportunity to grab and kiss and fondle Theon quickly in some secluded corner, and whisper the dirtiest things in his ears and then abruptly leave him. By the end of the third day Theon wasn't sure if he'd rather fuck or kill the bastard.

Finally they are alone in his chambers that evening, Winterfell asleep, and Theon needy like never before. Jon no longer teases, he responds to the touches, he kisses him, gropes him, and Theon can't believe it's all going so smoothly. He sort of expects Jon to tie him up again and leave him or do any other such wicked thing, but Jon does nothing of the kind. They remove each other's clothes, fast and needy, leaving the trail of garments on the floor behind them as they move across the chamber, towards the bed.

Snow gets on the bed, and stretches his arms lazily above his head. ''You know, I am a little bit tired. Why don't you do everything?'' 

Theon doesn't even bother with the rest of the clothing, he nearly tears whatever clothes they still have left trying to just quickly get Jon's cock out, and he's then rumbling through the drawers of his night desk, cursing the stupid oil for where the fuck is it, and just when he sees the bastard grinning he realizes there is no oil, and he blinks stupidly, feeling cheated.

Jon says. ''We're out of oil, you'll have to suck me real well to make it slick enough.''

''You fucking bastard.''

Theon spits at the bastard's cock, and Jon first gasps to this rude gesture and then moans as Theon takes him into his mouth and starts sucking. He sucks, hard and fast, no teasing, just proper sucking, trying to get that cock drenched as soon as possible, he needs it so bad. When he thinks it's as slick as it's ever going to get, Theon gets on top of Jon, straddling his hips. He feels the tip of Jon's cock pressing against his entrance and it is just not going to work without the oil. He wails, exasperated.

''Just go slow, Theon, it'll be fine as long as you go slow. _Real_ slow,'' Jon says.

Theon wishes he could kill him. Jon is all smug and cocksure, and it is probably that what irritates Theon more than what he's doing to him. And suddenly, he gets a better idea. _Yes, fuck you, Snow._ He gets off of Jon and goes between his legs again. Before Jon even asks anything, Theon assures him. ''Maybe make it more slick.''

''Yes, you do that. Suck me some more.''

_Oh, you smug bastard, let's see how you like this._

Theon spits in his palm, quickly smears it over his cock and then buries himself deep inside Snow, causing him to scream with surprise and sudden pain. Jon thrashes about, but Theon is all over him, he grabs his hands, pins them above his head and starts thrusting, hard and rough. Jon is grunting, his face pinched in grimace of intense pain, eyes shut. Theon slaps him with his free hand.

''Open your eyes, Snow. I want you to look at me while I ravish you.''

Jon does as he's told, and Theon can see his eyes are full of tears. Theon fucks him hard, his brutal thrusts emphasizing every word he growls at the pretty bastard that was so smug just seconds ago and is now overpowered, beaten at his own game, reduced to fucking tears.

''You wish I'd go slower? What was it that you said - go slow and it'll be fine? Well, if you hadn't kept me waiting for three fucking days I would have gone slow, but now I can't fucking hold it anymore, so I am going to fuck you fast and hard and _raw_.''

But Jon is defiant. He snarls at Theon, despite tears streaming down his face: ''Fuck you, Greyjoy, I'll get you for this.''

Theon kisses him, biting his lips, and Snow is moaning, he likes it, twisted bastard. Theon speeds up, slamming his cock deep inside, going so deep, so hard, and soon Jon is moving with him, following his forceful rhythm. Theon again slaps him across his beautiful pout and then sucks his lips, speaking between his kisses: ''You talk about lessons, Jon, well, here is a lesson for you too. You don't give me what I want - I fucking take it. I am Ironborn, a fucking kraken, I take what is mine. So make sure you remember that next time you decide to play your little games. Cause if it's your sweet bastard ass I want - it's mine to take and fuck as I please. Whenever I fucking please.''

Snow whines. ''Shut up, Theon.''

Theon does shut up and then just fucks him, the only sound now comes from his hips snapping against Jon and the sweet helpless moans and whimpers Jon makes. Theon then lets go of his hands and places his elbows at each side of Jon's head, hands lost in those wild black curls and if he slows down it is only because he goes deeper, harder, more focused on hitting the right place. And soon, Jon is sobbing, pushing his hips against him, wrapping his legs around him tighter and pulling him firmer inside. His moans are so needy and desperate, Theon fears he'll spend, so he slows down even more. He takes Jon's cock in his hand and strokes him. Jon looks as if he'll faint, he demands more, faster, harder, rougher. And Theon obliges, fucks him so hard, he's sure Snow will be limping tomorrow. But Jon is just grunting and soon he wails as his hot seed falls all over their chests and stomachs. Theon then relaxes, and he too lets go, dives head-on into that wave that rocks him to the core.

They lie in each other's arms later, spent and silent. They kiss and cuddle, and after a while, Jon says: ''You really are a vengeful prick, Theon.''

Theon smiles. ''You liked it, though, didn't you?''

''I did,'' Jon confirms, but then starts teasing. ''Particularly that Ironborn talk, that must be the secret to your success with all them wenches.''

Theon scoffs, only slightly embarrassed. ''Shut up, Snow.''

Jon is smirking. ''Yeah, I'd better. Wouldn't want to enrage the _fucking kraken_.''

Then he laughs and Theon tries to slap him but Jon catches his wrists before he succeeds and they tumble around the bed and start kissing again. Theon starts laughing too, but then Jon pisses him off again by not shutting the fuck up.

''Next time you can try saying your house words, I bet that would really make my heart beat faster.''

''Oh, shut up already. When did you become so talkative?''

Jon does shut up then. They kiss again, nice and slow, and after a while it is Theon who speaks: ''Jon?''

''Mm?''

But he can't say it. He just sighs, and then is quiet again. Jon shifts. ''I'm sorry if I pushed you too far, Theon.''

Theon feels warm, so warm he's melting. ''You can push me as far as you want, Snow, if you're ready to bear the consequences.''

Jon chuckles. ''I am. But you know you'll pay for it?''

 _I can't wait._ But Theon asks: ''So when does it ever stop?''

Jon's eyes shine in the dark, he looks at Theon, and then he looks away, shy now, then he leans in as if to whisper something, and then he bites on his pretty pout and braves to meet Theon's gaze. He is not smiling anymore. He is serious, solemn even, as he speaks, but there is still doubt, a question in his tone: ''Hopefully never?''

Theon holds him, so tight, and he's sure he has never loved anyone like this, so there's no mocking, no smugness, but just pure tenderness as he says: ''I knew you'd want my cock for all eternity, you wanton bastard.''

And it doesn't surprise him at all to hear an equally tender and loving ''Shut up, Greyjoy.''

 

****************

 

Jeyne always thought north would be a dreary place. And it was, in all honesty. But her sweet husband made it so pleasurable for her, she couldn't really complain. Even all the people who were reluctant to accept her as their queen at first as they feared it would damage the alliance with the Freys, which it did, and lead them to lose the war, which it didn't, they all seemed to like her now. Because in the end, with the war won, and their young king in the north happy with his wife, they couldn't really find any reason not to start warming up to her. Even Robb's bastard half-brother Jon Snow and his friend Theon Greyjoy. Though it took some time with them. She could not say why they seemed so possessive and despite them being court and civil, she felt their distaste for her. She tried to charm them as best she could, for Robb's sake, as he was always so fond of them, he loved them dearly. So Jeyne tried not to despair, and she waited. And in the end it came, the two of them accepted her and the meals and feasts in the Great Hall were more relaxed now, happier all of a sudden.

And even when she realized just how close Greyjoy and Snow were - well, with all the sounds coming from their chambers who could ever wonder, it was the worst kept secret in Winterfell - Jeyne still liked them well enough.

Robb sure didn't seem to mind whatever it was they were doing, he pretended not to know, and that had set an example for everyone else. So, everyone pretended that nothing was amiss, and that all was fine, just as it should be, despite Greyjoy and Snow going at it all the time like rabbits.

Oh, all the times she caught them in the glass gardens, or in the godswood... And she knew they were seen in the armoury and the stables more than just once. In fact, Jeyne thinks there was not a corner of Winterfell she did not see them use for their own... deviant purposes. But she didn't mind. Robb didn't mind, and he loved them so much, noone else really dared say anything.

And her lord husband, king in the north, was the best husband ever. She feared his cold northern manner at first, but then she discovered his sweet and gentle disposition and thought herself the luckiest girl in the world. He was showering her with affection, their lovemaking was so special, but the thing she loved the most, what made her feel most cherished, was that he took it upon himself to gently comb her hair every night. No servants, no maids, just the two of them in the candlelight, and his strong muscular arm would make these long and slow motions brushing her curls with her wooden hairbrush. It was so intimate, so sensual, for both of them, he was always in the mood afterwards and would take her so passionately. She really was blessed.

The only times he would not comb her hair was when he would go spend the night drinking with his brother and his friend. That happened every couple of months, and just because it was not so often she tolerated these slips that would leave him bedridden for days. It must have been all that wine he'd have, it left him broken, with headache, a hangover from hell, but he seemed so happy, she didn't mind.

But she did find it peculiar, that at these nights, with her husband away, drinking with Snow and Greyjoy, only to show up again the next day, her wooden hairbrush would also mysteriously go missing.


End file.
